


晓光

by jekyll1021, solopy567



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Ending, Corruption, Drama, F/F, Friendship/Love, Spoilers, What-If, Yuri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekyll1021/pseuds/jekyll1021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solopy567/pseuds/solopy567
Summary: 简介：神之力事件朝无人能预料的方向暴走了。全世界在新的威胁下颤抖。S.O.N.G必须将所有事情导回正轨，否则她们会失去一切。风暴的中心是一位叫小日向未来的少女，誓言取回她和挚友的快乐日常。包含第四季剧透。
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Kudos: 3





	1. 召唤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sunshine ~Nuova Alba~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362627) by [solopy567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solopy567/pseuds/solopy567). 



> 授权翻译：原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362627/chapters/48287062，原作者solopy567。

-!-

“我马上就回来！快得你意识不到！”

这是未来从响那里得到的最后一句话，然后她永远充满活力的挚友就再次冒着生命危险出击了。未来还能想起响牵起她的手，传来的热量，仿佛从响的心里满溢出来。未来不想放开这双手，但她还是结束拥抱，目送响离开。她知道响永远无法放弃帮助别人。

未来以为她早就习惯了。响总是白天突然消失，深夜筋疲力尽地回到家。她以为她早就习惯不停地担心响，而金发少女傻愣愣地冲她笑。她以为她早就习惯了这一切。

但这对她也没变得容易点。她催促响离开，跟平常一样带着微笑。平时未来会在睡前多等一小时，然后半夜被响的呼噜声吵醒。她第二天还得叫醒响，免得双双迟到。这是她们平静的日常。

这次有点不同。这次未来翻来覆去睡不着。她有点不好的预感，胃里沉甸甸地，让她半点睡意都没有。

她从来不能完全理解响面对什么。克莉丝和其他装者会分享点轻松的冒险故事，但响会告诉她细节，有些听着就令人心碎。响总是向未来倾诉一切，尤其是她见过的那些恐怖，她自己的迷茫和犹豫。未来不知道响在战场上面对什么，但她知道其中不少让人难以鼓起勇气面对。她不能在战场上帮助响，但至少能笑着送响离开，然后迎接她回来。

不过未来依然担心得无法入睡。所以她决定，无论响今天多晚回来，她都会等着。她有种预感，如果她不这么做，响就不会回来了。

她一夜未眠。那种沉重的感觉一直挥之不去。她尽量不去在意。只要响走进这扇门，一切都会变好的。响总说，“没问题，小菜一碟！”这次也会一样。

未来在寂静中等待，等待，等待……但她们共用的宿舍没被打开。第一束阳光照亮了天空，门依旧紧闭着。未来的不安愈发深重。

也许响只是又去了什么很远的地方。那些救援任务永远无法预测，她也许就像巴伐利亚那次一样，不得不离开几天。这能说得通。

未来疲惫地叹气。她知道再想下去也没任何用处。她只能独自去上学。

白天一晃而过。不知是因为缺乏睡眠还是因为疲惫，她记不起发生过什么事。她模模糊糊能想起她胡编了些借口帮响请假，也安慰了总跟她们一起玩的三人组。她隔一会就给响打电话，希望对方能接听，但不管她打多少次都无法接通。

白天过去了。响没回家。

尽管如此，未来还是告诉自己一切都会好的。不论响什么时候才能回来，她会冷静下来，耐心等她。

第二夜过去，响依然没回家。

未来试图集中注意力，可她没办法不感到绝望。通常响会给她发短信，告诉她不用担心。她总会担心的，但她至少知道响没事。

第三天早晨，未来再次醒来，然后看了眼日历。她发现已经到九月13日，该给响庆祝生日了。她被担忧拖垮，完全忘了准备。每一年，她们都一起分享蛋糕，一起约会。她记得她们约定过一同庆祝，未来也满心期盼着给她挚友的十七岁生日安排一个盛大的庆典。

可是响还没回家。响不会错过这个重要日子的。想到这里，未来感到更消沉了，但她承诺过会坚强。不管响多久以后才能回家都好。就算要等到一个月后，她们也还会为响庆祝生日。

夜幕来临。响依然没回来。

未来窝在宿舍里读杂志，试图转移注意力。她已经吃了晚饭，并且留出了响的份。响是个大胃王，一顿能吃下三顿的东西，训练和任务还让她食量更大。

未来倒从来不在意。响总是很喜欢吃未来做的饭，也很喜欢为她做饭的未来。未来知道不论多久以后，她都愿意为响做晚饭。

所以未来也会继续等着响，祈祷她平安归来。

当天深夜，未来总算等到了一个电话。她迫不及待地拿起手机，笨拙地解除锁定。

“风鸣弦十郎”

她的心一沉。响所属S.O.N.G.的指挥官很少单独联系她。虽然她时不时也参与S.O.N.G.的行动，她还不算其中一员。她跟那个组织的唯一联系就是响。

因此，这人联系她也只会有一个原因。

未来紧张地深吸一口气，然后接通了电话。“您好。”

“啊，未来君。我很抱歉这时候打扰你。”

“请别在意。”她冷静地回答，“我能帮上什么忙？”

她听见弦十郎在听筒另一头沉重地叹气。“我们现在需要你尽快到场。司机已经在路上了。”

未来抓紧了手机。“响……出事了，对吗？”

“恐怕是这样。我会在路上告诉你详情。有些事……只有你能做到。”他阴郁地回答。

“好。我会尽快到达。”

“未来君，非常感谢。”他加了句“我真的很抱歉”，然后挂断了。

未来沉默地瞪着手机屏幕。这情况简直有点讽刺。她唯一一次决定熬夜等响回家，也是唯一一次她没能回来。未来打心底里觉得她应该为此负责。如果她能阻止响，就不会是现在这种情况了。

不行，她不能容许自己这么想。她这么消沉，响看见会难过的。她拍了拍自己的脸颊，起身准备好出门。她有必须做的事情。响需要她的帮助。

只要响需要，就算让未来空手横跨大西洋，她也不会有任何疑问。

-!-

“响在那东西里面，是吗？”未来走上S.O.N.G的舰桥。她径直瞪着眼前的宽屏幕，眉毛因她看到的不祥景象拧紧。“她没事吧？”

“当然。”弦十郎回答，“因此我才找你。”

未来仔细打量屏幕上的庞然大物。从她的视角看来，它有点像个蚕茧。它通体紫黑，延伸的藤蔓攀附上临近建筑，把它悬挂在空中。两条发光的平行线贯穿它正中，把它水平地分为两半。那两条线不时爆发出险恶的红光，未来光是看着就止不住颤抖。

弦十郎的话让她冷静下来。他说响在那东西里面，暂时还没事。可那个茧看起来丝毫不自然，让她感觉很不对劲。未来还记得生物课上说，每次一个茧出现，它一定会孕育出一种新形态。至少不会以原来的形态再次出现。

这只能让未来更加忧虑。

她把恐惧压回心底。这里都是很好的人，不管发生了什么，他们会尽一切力量帮助响。

“连接玛利亚君的小组。”弦十郎指示。没过一会，一个小窗口弹出，FIS三人正认真等待命令。

“我们这里准备好了。”玛利亚确认。

弦十郎点点头。他想说话，但未来抢在他之前发问：“我们怎么能帮助响？”

艾尔弗莱茵从稍矮的操作台前转过身面对未来，手里拿着一个熟悉的枪形注射器，里面装满了红色液体。“用这个。”

“LiNKER？”调认出了那形状，“不对，Anti-LiNKER？”

“没错。LiNKER和Anti-LiNKER本就是一体两面。现在我们可以合成LiNKER，也就可以合成Anti-LiNKER。”

“可一个降低适合系数的药物又有什么用？”玛利亚率先发问。

艾尔弗莱茵按了几个按钮，调出了响在巴伐利亚打败的神圣巨蟒，和神之武器，也就是她们面对过跟神之力有关的所有敌人。“羽蛇和神之武器都需要一个载体，以便稳定承载巨大能量。这听起来是不是有点像Symphogear系统？”

三个装者脸上瞬间焕发出了光彩。未来根本没听进去艾尔弗莱茵的解释，虽然她知道那两种药是什么。但她知道艾尔弗莱茵找到了一个突破口，并且给其他人带来了信心。这个小小炼金术士很少出错，总能给S.O.N.G的其他人和装者带来希望。缺少了她的专业知识，她们的战斗能力和帮助别人的能力都会被极大地削弱。

他们依赖于她的知识和预测，这次也不例外，他们决定再次跟着她赌一把。

“我们可以假设困住响君的能量跟圣遗物和Symphogear的力量出自同源。”弦十郎补充。

“这意味着，”克莉丝兴奋地说，“Anti-LiNKER可以直接把那东西从她身上剥离！”

艾尔弗莱茵笑了。跟敏锐的人合作总是很开心。

“就是这样。”她从口袋里拽出五个装者此刻最需要的挂坠。“我已经清理完了屏障的剩余影响。你们随时都可以出击。”

每个人都受到了振奋，除了一直站在弦十郎身后的未来。“呃，请问……有什么我能做的吗？”

弦十郎转向她。“你是我们的隐藏王牌。”

“呃？我？”她有点好奇。

“这会很危险。”艾尔弗莱茵说。

未来对上女孩的眼睛，慢慢聚集起勇气。她点点头。“我明白！”

响每天都冒着生命危险。未来不能对她弃之不顾，就算代价是自己的生命。

弦十郎盯着面前的屏幕。“对，你，和另一个人……”

-!-

她在漂浮。

她不清楚她在哪儿，也不清楚她怎么来到这里的。她的记忆模模糊糊，周围一切都显得空洞。不过，她感到异常温暖，仿佛这个奇怪的空间从各个角度拥抱她。她没感觉到任何不适，但这情形绝对非常奇怪。她很久没这么奇怪的感觉了。

响在虚无中漂浮，她的意识被恒定的彩色占据。她很难集中，而且现在出神是她觉得唯一对劲的事儿。

尽管热度很舒适，她恨透这里的孤单了。她特别希望现在有人在她身边。这里透着古怪，感觉不自然。

时间过去了多久？她不太确定。她没法确定什么事；她的意识还有点模糊。费力气思考感觉挺累人的，她一向也不擅长动脑筋。做她觉得自然的事就对了。一直如此。

她感觉大脑渐渐放空。突然，黑暗中传来了个声音。

“什么都不做，这可不像你。”

一瞬间，黑暗、古怪的感觉、色块，和占据她头脑的迷雾，像热炉上的水滴一样迅速蒸发了。

她跟什么东西撞了一下，吃痛地“噢”了一声。她睁眼，看到一片橘红夕阳。尘土微粒在空气中漂浮，刺激着她原本就模糊的视线。

“我……我在哪儿？”

她感觉她倚靠在什么硬物上，可能是一块石头或者砖块。她轻轻晃了晃头，环视四周。

当她认出一片熟悉拱顶的废墟时，她瞪大了眼睛。

她永远忘不了这情景。那次大灾难的余波早就根植在她脑海里，一遍遍回放。就算她的记忆破碎，她能记起来的那部分也刻在她脑海里，永远无法抹消。

这终究是她死去，然后重生的日子。

舞台从她上次见就没变过，她依然能听见死者的哭号。这栋建筑本身从未被拆除，一直矗立着纪念逝去的生命。

响费了点力气挣扎着站了起来。她扫了一眼身后，认出了她靠着的那块断石。那天发生的事情在脑中回放，跟她眼前的景象重叠了。她回到那天，独自一人，身边一个活着的灵魂都没有。

考虑到那天发生的事，这也是意料之中。她是那场悲剧的唯一生还者。所有人的死换来了她的生。

一切从这里开始。这里宁静得有点诡异，没有noise，没有人，地平线染上一抹忧郁的红色。

她举步走过废墟，每一步都踏上砖瓦的碎片，发出柔和的撞击声。她的记忆和眼前景色重合了。相对空旷的废墟中心唤醒了另一个回忆。她能听见那个英勇的身姿将生命倾注在歌声里，最后在她搭档的怀里消逝，离开世界，归于尘土。

一阵微风吹过废墟，响闭上了一只眼睛。现在想想，她好像在场景变幻前听到了一个声音。真奇怪，她确定那声音属于——

“令人怀念，不是吗？”

有人在她身后说。响意识到那声音听起来很耳熟。那是一段随时间慢慢模糊，最后接近遗忘的记忆。

她转过身面对声音的来源，然后她瞪大了眼睛。

那个身影悠闲地微笑，抬起一只手向她打招呼。“哟。”

“奏——奏小姐？”

-!-

两小时。他们只有两小时完成这次行动。

未来压根不理解响为什么成了第二类超自然灾难。未来也不知道这意味着什么，但她知道风鸣家主说出无限投入军队和可能使用大规模毁灭性武器意味着什么。

未来想到这种可能就止不住颤抖。如果能摆脱这个新威胁，千万平民的牺牲也不算什么。他们这么快决定响是个威胁，根本不给S.O.N.G营救她的时间。她简直不敢相信。他准备先杀了所有人，以免他们日后会死。她试图跟那个男人争执，但他忽视她，就像忽视一只虫子。还好有翼替她说话，确保他知道她的意见。

然后友里小姐告诉他们军队已经在茧下集结。他们有的时间比预计的还少。

未来咬紧了嘴唇。这整件事简直荒谬。他们在跟时间赛跑，但有群人突然决定插手干扰救援计划。不过，她不允许自己感到消沉。他们有个计划。一个要用上一整车Anti-LiNKER的计划，但还是个计划。她的角色很简单，却有不可否认的重要性。

在正确的时机呼唤响。这就是全部。弦十郎跟她说这个简单的请求时，她惊讶极了，而且她完全无法理解为什么她一个人的声音就能奏效，但她决定做了再说。她有可靠的战友，这就够了。S.O.N.G的每个人都关心她，用他们自己的方式。如果他们有两小时，只需要一小时他们就会救回响。

爆炸声充斥空气，也把她从思绪里唤醒。她抬起头，震惊地瞪着屏幕。她能看见一排坦克，炮管都对准了困住响的茧，烟从炮管上飘出来。

他们准备……破坏它？响还在里面！

“不！”未来站起来高喊，“弦十郎先生！必须阻止他们！”

“在做了！”他回答，“所有装者，立即出击！阻止那些坦克！”

通过通讯，未来听见装者们应答。与此同时，第二排炮弹也发射了。

这次看起来造成了一些伤害。茧黑色的表面裂开了，金色的碎屑飘散，未来的心被揪紧了。UN军队继续攻击的话，响也会被连带击中的！

“求求你！阻止他们！”她再次绝望地尖叫。

装者们已经出击，但她们赶不上第三排炮弹！

正当坦克马上要发出最后一击，大量光线突然从茧的裂缝里迸发，干扰了所有操作系统。裂缝越来越大，覆盖了整个茧。支撑它的藤蔓碎裂，它重重摔在地上，扬起一阵尘土。整个茧在炫目的金光中渐渐消失。

每一个人都不敢转开视线，包括未来。

有什么很糟糕的事要发生了。未来根本摆脱不了这念头。

-!-

“奏小姐？”响惊奇地盯着前击枪装者，“怎么会？什么——”

奏回了一阵爽朗的大笑。“天呐，你真该看看你的脸色！我该拍下来，你看着像见鬼了！”

响意识到这句话有多讽刺。她沉默，为眼前景象感到迷惑。红发偶像看起来压根没变。在她们两人间，响改变了，正因为奏临终的愿望。但尽管如此，奏的突然出现还是让响的脑海里拉响了警报。

“奏小姐……怎么会……”她喃喃说，“等等，你在这儿，难道……难道我死了？”

奏笑得更畅快了，几乎没法继续站着。“不，我保证你没死。”

“噢，太好了。”响放松地叹了口气，“但如果我没死，你怎么会在这儿？而且这地方……到底是哪儿？”

奏冷静下来，对上她的视线，开始挠着脸颊沉思。“嗯，我觉得我还是能回答你问题的。”她垂下头，“首先，我不完全是你口中那个奏。”

响迷惑地偏了偏头，“哈？什么意思？”

“嗯，我该怎么解释呢……”奏说，“就把我想成一种比较方便交流的形态吧。你任何一个活着的朋友都会让你过于混乱，我觉得这样比较安全。”

响也开始挠头了。“我还是很困惑。这根本没帮上忙嘛！”

“我保证如果你看到我的真正形态，你只会更困惑。”

“我完全没明白，不过好吧。”响回答，“如果你不是奏小姐，你又是谁？”

奏直直盯着金发女孩，“我……你可以叫我神之力，就这样。”

响眯起眼睛。“什么？你是说那啥亚当想要的——”

“对，就那个。”奏打断她，“我代表神之力，而你，立花响，就是被选中的人。这个空间跟外界隔开了。把你带到这儿聊天好点。”

响瞬间升起了防备。她记得亚当用神之力做了什么。她虽然明白了她为什么在这儿，但她完全不打算放下防备。她不知道这个冒牌货能干出什么。她为什么被带到这儿来，而不是其他地方？神之力想要什么？

奏一瞬间就解除了她的敌意。“我不想战斗，响，我只想跟你谈谈。”她冷静地说，完全忽视了面前少女逐渐攀升的战意，“你总说你想先谈话，不是吗？这个邀约难道对我不适用？”

响做了个鬼脸。不管她是谁，她说得对。响得先听听她要说什么。如果她们能交流，她们就能互相理解。如果她们能互相理解，那也许就能合作。

她放松下来，抬起头看着身材稍高的少女。

“好吧。”她说。“你说过我是……被选中的？那是什么意思？”

奏微笑起来，朝她招招手。“跟我一起走。”

响眯起眼睛，跟上冒牌货的脚步，穿越这片舞台的废墟。

响边走边打量四周。不管她看哪里，那些断壁残垣都无比安静，仿佛时间停滞了。尽管如此，一阵微风席卷，吹动奏狮子鬃毛般蓬乱的头发。尘土聚集的云雾升到空中，遮蔽了地平线上的夕阳。这个场景如此神秘，让她想起童话故事。不过，她从来没听过一个悲剧结局的童话。

“我该从哪里开始？啊，对，亚当·怀斯豪普特。对于一个人偶来说，他能算顽强。他能把神之力带到地面上，这本身已经很令人震惊了，将神之力绑进一个容器更是这样。不过，这可跟他计划的不太一样，不是吗？”

响偏过头看着奏。“什么意思？”

神之力的具象化望向远端染上橘红的云层。“他觉得，只要给这种力量找了个容器，他就能控制。神之力不是这么运作的。它得认可你，你也得认可它，才能发挥它的全部潜力。很不巧，地球上没人能成为它的宿主。”

冒牌货停下脚步，对上响的视线。“除了你。”

“诶？”响忍不住问，“我？我不明白。”

奏轻笑起来。“你当然不明白，所以我会解释。这就是为什么说你被选中了。七十亿人中只有你能承载神之力，并且自如运用它。我会把它给你。”

响在原地呆住了，不可置信地死死盯着奏。“你想让我……拥有神之力？你在说什么？”

这简直疯了。那么多人被献祭给了神之力，而且它刚刚轻易毁了一整座城。她想要响使用这玩意？

“对。”

“我拒绝。”

响的坚决引发了一阵死寂。冒牌货的眼睛瞪大了。

“我绝不会接受那种东西。绝对不会。”

“响，你不明白——”

“不，我明白。我也许不太聪明，但我知道善恶。神之力……这东西，它不好。太多人因它而死。太多人因它而痛苦。我不会接受一件通过践踏他人而诞生的东西。”响说，“忘了它吧。让我回去。我还要帮助别人。”

奏沉默地看着元气少女。

“我明白了……能让我解释吗？”

“解释什么？”

奏转身，将手高举过头，作为对响的回答。一簇金色光芒突然出现在红发偶像手中，聚集成光球。

光芒喷涌而出，卷起一阵疾风。扬起的尘土挡住了响的视线和天空，她不得不举起手遮住眼睛。舞台消失了，被冒牌奏召唤出的裂缝吞噬殆尽。

过了几秒钟，四周突然稳定下来。尘土静止了，然后消失在虚空里。响发现自己身在一片草坪，而不是原先见到的废墟。一阵清风吹过平原，周遭气温突然下降，响止不住颤抖，只能搓手聊作取暖。奏依然站在她身前，她的手臂依然指向天空。

“你在做什么？！”响尖叫。

“这是……演示。”

“什——”

响还没来得及说完，另一阵狂风就席卷而来，将树叶从枝头扯下，再次挡住她的视线。很长的一瞬过去，风暴平息，叶片被吹走，分解成微尘。

现在她们不再身处平原，而是一片废土。雨滴落下，在这片响曾经称为家的废墟上击起一阵水雾。她能看见熟悉的地标，全部被早先的战斗撕扯、毁坏殆尽，从S.O.N.G总部停泊的港口到莉迪安音乐学院。这种情景只出现在她最糟糕的噩梦里。

响无力地跪倒，她的眼睛无法聚焦。“发生了……什么？”她绝望地问。

“这是神之力能做到的事情。”

然后世界再次、再次、再次变化。响在几个或真实或虚幻的场景间不断跳跃，每次只停留几秒钟。从月光映照的废土和插满剑戟的战场，到一个人类高于群星的未来，到一个不断重复着生死循环的医院。她被眼前的场景震惊，维持站立就花费了所有力气。

几千次重复后，这一切都停止了。所有场景都开始扭曲，响发现她回到了舞台废墟，一切都与闪回前并无不同。响勉强维持自己的姿势，也勉强维持心智不被动摇。

她的手突然握拳，猛击地面。汗从她额头滚落，没入地面。奏沉默地看着她，伸出手。

“你现在明白了吗？”冒牌奏问她，“神之力能做到什么？”

响抬起头。“你……你为什么给我看这个？”

“这不是你想要的吗？”奏发问。

“你——你在说什么？”

“改变世界的力量。”冒牌货回答，“你看到了它能做什么。你不想紧握你如此珍视的正义吗？你不想创造你如此渴望的、人们能互相理解的世界吗？”

响握紧了拳头。她重新聚集力量站起来，抬头盯着面前的身影。

“我——”

她还没来得及回答，奏就接着说下去：“亚当·怀斯豪普特试图为他自私的目的使用神之力……但他做不到。他不可能做到，这颗星球上所有其他人都做不到。你知道为什么吗？”

响看着她，顽固地拒绝回答。她不明白奏要将话题导向哪里。

“他有罪。神不会回应罪人。这也是为何菲尼永远不能解除巴别塔的诅咒。这也是为何威尔博士永远不能成为英雄。这也是为何卡萝·马尔斯·丁海姆不能达成她的复仇。他们的计划从开始就注定失败。他们有罪，所以他们被神拒绝，被命运拒绝。”

现任击枪装者不可置信地盯着她。

奏转向响，她的身影被夕阳映照，仿佛正在发光。“你不一样，立花响。你没有罪。你的身体、心灵、和灵魂毫无污点。这听起来很荒谬，但这是真的，而且也正因如此，只有你有资格拥有这力量。”

奏向响伸出手，宛如召唤她向前。“接受它，然后随你心意塑造这世界吧。只有你能这么做。”

但这太难了，对她太沉重了。她只是个普通人，再次被卷进她无力控制的事态里。接受邀约会是正确的吗？她能承担吗？这对她，对别人，对这世界，意味着什么？

“我不能……”她喃喃说，从奏身上把目光移开。她转身打量废弃的拱顶。太阳在王冠形的拱顶间闪耀，如同一颗遥远明亮的星。“这样的东西……不是我能承担的。我已经告诉圣日尔曼小姐了。人会作为人改变。用这种力量强迫他们是不对的。”

“就算这是你最强烈的愿望？”

奏的话击中了她。“响，我知道你在想什么。我知道你筑起的心墙里有什么。我知道你经历过什么，那些地狱一样的日子，被当作替罪羊，承担所有人恶意的日子。你挺过来了，这是纯粹意志的证明；只有见过地狱的人，才有资格消灭它，确保这些事不发生在其他人身上。”

风在她身边安静地环绕。响这时才意识到，她跟真正的奏有多不同。“我知道你已经自己得出了结论，尽管它让你心碎。无论你怎么追求正义，正义总无处可寻。无论你几次伸出手，总有人不会握住它。”

“你错了！”响叫起来，“我从来没这么想过！”

“真的没有吗？”奏安静地询问。她逼近响，在她身前投下阴影。“在卡萝·马尔斯·丁海姆拒绝你时，你想了什么？在你目睹威尔博士的恶行时，你又想了什么？”

“他们……我很遗憾。但我不怨恨他们！每个人都是独一无二的，而且我相信总有办法能帮上他们！”

奏轻笑，“你真是乐观……甚至有点自大。”

响的血液因为这句话冻结了。她无法回答。

“你要相信这个谎言多久？你比谁都清楚，人是不会自己改变的。不管多强的力量都没用。他们必须被迫改变，被迫看清他们的缺陷，然后才会改变。”

“这不是真的！我——”响试着争辩。

“你寻求的正义并不存在！人们能互相理解的时间只是幻象！”奏高喊，手指紧握成拳。“不过这也不错。这个世界如此扭曲，你的信念也会很快消亡。你只能用武力执行你的正义！对你这简单到可笑。从你拿到击枪开始，你已经在这样做了。”

“我从来没有强迫他人认可我的正义！”

“那你的拳头是做什么的？你声称你要向别人伸出手，但拳头只能带给他们毁灭！你知道你在寻求什么正义吗？”

她的继任者没有回答。

“你有几次见过正义得到贯彻？有几次你真正贯彻了正义？你向不值得救赎的人伸出手，因此让更多的人痛苦！你只选择了你能看到的人，从没想过你看不到的那些！可这没关系，一旦你理解，愿意接受这份力量，就不会有人比你更适合衡量正义！这是你的责任，是你活下来的赎罪！”

奏的话深深刺痛了响，让她震惊失语。奏的手搭上响的肩膀，她的语气放柔了。

“响，你必须要知道，如果你不这么做，许多人会继续受苦。一部分恶人能伤害不计其数的无辜者。你必须向那些恶人宣判正义，结束争斗。如果你什么都不做，你受到的对待会在其他人身上不断重复。这世界不可能变成你希望的样子。”

“可是……可是我不能……不能伤害别人。不能用我的歌声伤害他们！”

奏因她的回答叹气。“响，你难道忘了吗？这从来跟歌声没关系。我是不是该提醒你一下？”

“哎？”

奏推了她一把，不太重，响本该轻易恢复平衡。可是她面前的场景再度变幻，不再是音乐厅覆满尘土的地板，而是一段过于熟悉的台阶。她一脚踏空，从楼梯上滚了下去。肉体和精神的双重疼痛一瞬间席卷全身。她重重摔在地面上，泪水止不住涌出。她试图站起来，这时她开始听见四周的耳语。她环视四周，看见人们轻蔑的目光；她有几年没见过这种眼神了。

然后她看向台阶的顶端。一个有着齐肩短棕发的女孩死死盯着她，嘴角扭曲出一个满怀恶意的笑。她的眼睛被刘海挡住了。她身后许多人看到这一幕开怀大笑。

那是一张她没法忘记的脸。她尽力把它藏在没人能找到的深处，跟她早应该忘记的其他脸和名字一起。

“响，你想起来了吗？”她听见奏的声音越过人群。“你感觉怎么样？他们折磨你，诅咒你，只因为你从那个地狱里生还。你感到愤怒吗，感到痛苦吗？你记得那些以你的痛苦为乐的人吗？记得他们嘲讽的眼神吗？”

她怎么可能忘记？她把自己关在房间里，日复一日，试图从脑海里清除那段回忆。她从没成功过。她永远会记得那些因为她的痛苦展露的冷酷微笑。

“你相信他们不需要付出代价吗？你觉得他们的行为是正当的？”奏继续发问，“你父亲呢？你真相信他不需要为他抛弃你们付出代价吗？”

“呃——呃呃呃呃？”

响感到一阵钝痛，像是脸颊被什么东西击中了。她再次摔倒在地，狼狈地捂住了脸。她听见熟悉的尖叫，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，过了很久才犹豫地转过身。她不再身处学校走廊，而是回到了千叶老家。一个男人愤怒地拍着桌子，桌上碗碟落到地上，摔得粉碎。

“你为什么会活下来？！”立花光咆哮着把一个酒瓶掷向响。酒瓶没击中目标，在墙上撞碎了。她的母亲和祖母都在尖叫，但她们的声音太远了，太远了，在男人的怒火前熄灭了。“要不是你的话……要不是你的话！我就不用经历这些事！这全是你的错！”

这段记忆……为什么？为什么她要重温一遍？她再也不想记起这些了！她已经给了他第二次机会，她可以放下了！

“但你放不下，不是吗？”奏靠在墙边，“这对你不公平。他只是胆怯而已，却让你失去了一切。你真认为他的怒火里有正义吗？你真相信他对你的所作所为是正确的？”

响说不出话。她的脑海一片混乱，只留下一个简单的回答。奏准确无误地读出了她的心思。

“你从来不信，不是吗。你恨他，他抛弃了你和家人，直至今日你依然不信任他。这些年可不那么容易忘掉。但那之后事情变得更糟糕了。”

突然，她被击倒了，她无助地躺在地上，无法挣脱身上重量的压制。陌生男人对她举起一把刀，布满血丝的眼睛死死瞪着他。这个昏暗的街道只有他们两人，男人诅咒她时，她无力做任何事。

“我失去了一切，都因为你！你怎么敢活下来……你杀了我女儿！你带走了她！我永远不会原谅你！”

响记得他。她永远忘不了他因悔恨和愤怒而扭曲的脸。她不敢白天出门，只能午夜去最近的便利店，尽量躲开那些视线。但这男人还是认出了她。他知道她是谁，他也决定要在她身上发泄怒火。

飞蛾聚集向唯一的街灯，绝望地寻找这片黑暗中唯一的光源和热源。它们不知道街灯下发生了什么，只在意他们自己的本能。

他尖叫。“去死吧！”

刀锋落下，她倒吸了一口气。她不禁闭上眼睛，再次睁开时，男人和街道都消失了。现在只剩她独自面对黑暗。她的呼吸不正常地急促，眼泪不断顺着脸颊流下。

奏再次出现，单膝跪在响跟前。她瀑布一样明亮的头发挡住了黑暗。

“这让你想起来了没？”奏问她，“你相信你应该被同学、对陌生人这样对待吗？你难道不是完全无辜的吗？”

她话音刚落，不计其数的纸片就从天上飘落，积落在地面上。奏抄起一张，匆匆扫了一眼，然后问响：“告诉我，这是正义吗？”

响知道那是什么。

“去死吧，杀人犯”

响又呆住了。那些……那些纸片！她再也不想看了！

“它们都一样。都写着令人作呕的扭曲言论，把情绪发泄在你身上，而你什么也没做错。”奏把手中那张掷在地下。“你记得它们。你把它们放在记忆深处，对吗？你试图隐藏这些憎恨，但事与愿违，恨意离你的心更近了。谁能想到你会真变成他们相信的那样？”

响被这句话惊醒了。她立即爬起来，勉强保持站立，眼泪依然不断流下。“我不是——我不是个杀人犯！我从没——”

“没错，你不是……至少你曾经不是，但你牵起了杀人犯的手，愚蠢地相信他们跟你紧握一样的正义。菲尼，威尔，卡萝，圣日尔曼，他们都一样。就算你的装者同伴和S.O.N.G的同僚也不例外。他们都是罪人，却从来没被惩罚，而你把手伸给他们，放弃了真正需要帮助的人。那些仰赖你拯救的人。告诉我，你还会继续这样做多久？你心中的界限在哪里？”

奏挥挥手，场景又一次改变了。她们回到了东京，只是……

视野所见都在燃烧。Noise塞满了街道，碳化他们见到的每个人；四周充斥无辜市民的尖叫。

响只能看着这种恐怖。一个小女孩跑过来，响也准备接住她、保护她；正当小女孩要扑进她怀里时，一只Alca-noise刺中了她的后背。她摔倒在地，慢慢分解，独留响震惊地盯着脚边那摊尘土。

地狱还在继续。死亡、尖叫和伤痛永不停止。“响，看看你正义的结果。这就是那条路的终点。只要罪人不被正义制裁，这就是世界的命运。不过你已经见过很多遍这种情景了，如果这还不足以让你睁开眼……”

场景又一次变化了。城市回归平静，层叠的楼房中透出夕阳余晖。不过，她们面对的街道一片死寂，只有一个人……

“未来……”

未来独自走着，快乐地哼着歌。她没注意到身边的响，没注意身边的任何事物。这是每天让响安心的日常景象，除了阴暗巷子里几个准备狩猎的阴影。未来没注意到他们的注视，径自走了过去。他们也在此时袭击。五个人从阴影里跳出来，其中一个人抓住未来的手臂，另一个捂住她的嘴，以免她尖叫。她甚至没机会转身，就被拖回了巷子里。她拼命挣扎，但他们占据了力量和人数上的优势。

“未来！”

响冲进巷子，与此同时，奏只是面无表情地看着。“让她走！”

响试图击倒其中一个，但她的手直直穿过了他，就像他——或者她——只是个鬼魂。

“让我走！”她能听见未来的尖叫。“响！救我！”

这太难以承受了。响一遍遍扑向对方，为了救出她的挚友——她的半身——但徒劳无功。她碰不到他们。她碰不到未来。她不能阻止他们。她不能……

她不能救未来。

她无力地跪倒，奏在她身旁出现。一切声音都被抽走了，只有响悲伤的哭泣回荡在暗巷里。“停下来……”她哀求，闭上眼阻止眼泪落下。

“你现在明白了吗？这也是你的正义导向的一种可能。你继续坚持你扭曲的信念，这种人就会继续存在。你会给予他们同情吗？你会给予他们怜悯吗？你会向他们伸出手吗？”

“停下来……求求你……”

“不行。”奏回答，抓住响的手臂将她拽起来，直直看着她眼睛。响的视线被泪水模糊了，她的心彻底破碎，只能在奏的意志下恐惧颤抖。“你必须意识到你的愚蠢和无知！你想象中互相理解的世界并不存在！向往它是向往暴君统治，是高傲地认为每个人都该遵循你的准则！人心比你相信的糟糕很多！”

“停下来……你伤到我了——！”

“人性从石器时代就没变过！你认为你一个人就能改变人性，你简直不能再傻了。你连自己都不能拯救，更别说拯救别人！停止相信这个谎言吧，睁开眼睛：只要你依然视而不见，你就只能带来灾难！”

“停下！”

“你必须觉醒！放弃你扭曲的道路，追求真正的正义！能修正这个地狱的正义！这世界生出了菲尼这样的罪人和noise这样的怪物！记住你经历过什么样的折磨，忍受了什么样的痛苦，把它转化成力量，用仇恨惩罚罪人！只有这样你才能拯救别人！”

“停下！”

“接受它！紧握它！成为你必须成为的人！”

“不行！”

响再也听不下去这些胡言乱语了。她一把推开奏；奏的钳制放松了，她往后退了几步。响再次睁开眼睛，终于冷静下来。她发现自己又回到了学校走廊，站在楼梯顶端。那个棕发女孩痛苦地倒在楼梯底。响的眼睛瞪大了，棕发女孩的哭泣在她心里翻搅。其他人围住那女孩，轻蔑地看着她，嘲笑她……而她是被响推下楼梯的。

奏搭上她的肩膀。“这感觉挺好，不是吗？终于让折磨你的人得到制裁？响，刚刚发生的事，就是正义。你感觉轻松了吗？这是因为你相信正义得到了贯彻。这是你应该做的事，应该遵循的道路。你不能忘记，不能原谅。”

响眨眨眼，又回到了家里，和她父亲一起。他仰躺在地上，因恐惧而抽泣颤抖。她又眨眨眼，然后她来到了那个昏暗的小巷，跨骑在那男人身上，一只手拿刀对着他，享受他恐惧的表情。场景一次又一次变幻，每次变化她都感觉心里的重负少了一点。

不，她不能……她不能……她……

“你明白了，对吗？”奏对她耳语。她的手臂紧密地拥抱着响。她的话语，先前听起来像毒药，现在听起来像蜜糖。“对，这是你该紧握的正义。这是你的歌该承载的正义。罪人们——不管他们是谁——该受到正义的惩罚，公平的惩罚。你将造就一个新世界，一个天堂。你只要……接受它。”

她们再次回到了那个全然黑暗的空间。有什么响看不见的东西在黑暗里搅动。她完全失去了力气，脸上沾满了泪水，她的心灵和意志被那么多恐怖的景象摧毁了。

她只能勉强开口。她的嘴唇蠕动着，她的意识一片空白。“我……我不……我不知道……怎么……”

她不知道她想说什么。她只能落进那个温暖的、舒适的、坚强的怀抱。她的世界破碎了，但还有什么东西支持着她。她还有什么可以指望。什么……是什么呢……

奏微笑了。“这很简单。真的很简单。你只要……伸出手，抓住它。”

奏向响展示什么东西。它发出了柔和的金属撞击声。响花了很长时间才能集中注意力认出它，但她看出那是……那是……

“冈古尼尔？”

“对。这是你正义的形状。它就在这里。你只需要抓住你的装备，你的战友。再次接受它。对它发誓，你将会贯彻你的正义，用你的双手创造一个崭新世界：一个没人会像你一样受苦，罪人会承担后果的世界。响，接受它。这是我的遗愿，只有你能实现。”

响向奏摊开手心。她没法控制自己，感觉像是身体自发行动了。那枚猩红——猩红？——的宝石落进她掌心，成了黑暗中唯一的光源。奏退后了几步，目光落在响的挂坠上，仿佛响正握着现存最美丽、最光辉的事物。

只差一步。

“响，唱吧。唱出心底涌现的圣咏。让它带给你改变世界的力量。接受它，接受你的命运！”

白热填满了响的心灵，驱散了周围的黑暗。奏对她说的话……像正理，像事物应该运行的轨道。紧握正义……改变世界……带来一个人人能互相理解的乌托邦……多么美丽的梦啊。

如果她唱出圣咏……这个梦就将成真。

她将挂坠捧在心口，闭上眼睛。她以为她已经遗忘的圣咏又一次浮现在她心底，让她唱出正义之歌：

“Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron”

奏微笑了。

宝石在响手中发光，耀眼的光将她吞没。

然后一切都结束了。

整个世界崩塌了，四周的黑暗剥落成残渣。一群血红的人影出现了，如此扭曲，很难看得出人形。它们挣扎着触碰它们新的力量源泉。它们一个个揭开面纱，撕掉令人着迷的华盖，露出赤裸的灾难。

无数手的黑影疯狂地抓向光，锁住光，就像光有实体。它们完全将光遮蔽住了，用它们的扭曲和恶行掩盖了光芒。

响被吞噬时，冒牌货正在大笑。鱼完全上钩了。这个虚幻的地狱越是炽热，她笑得越疯狂。

“现在前进吧！复仇吧！撕碎一切吧！用怒火燃尽世界，把它发泄在罪人身上吧！接受你的命运，容纳毁灭一切的神之力——”

她的身体崩溃了，消失在仇恨和诅咒的虚空里。她还来得及喊出最后一句不加遮掩的嘲笑。

光球现在完全被爬行的黑暗占据，扩散到整个虚幻的世界。它的新主人接受了它，和它带来无可匹敌的力量。从此以后，只有真正的正义会得到贯彻！

“——和世间一切的恶意！”

-!-

光芒终于消散。装者们看着眼前的景象，心里只剩疑惑。

巨大的茧碎裂成尘土。它原先所在的地方形成了一个小环形山。这很奇怪，毕竟艾尔弗莱茵的计算给出了完全不同的预期：应该有神之武器一样巨大的怪兽才对，但那里只有……

只有一个看起来挺眼熟的人影。

“立花……”翼呼唤她。这一切都……太奇怪了，有什么事情感觉不对。翼心里想起了警钟，但她也说不清她为何感到不安。

“司令，”玛利亚在通讯里说，“我们进现场调查了。”

弦十郎沉默了一阵。装者紧张地等着他回复。她们不能盲目地冲进去。尽管她们想立即赶到她们的战友身旁，确认她没事，但她们有种挥之不去的不详预感。弦十郎最后低沉警惕地叮嘱她们：“好的，玛利亚君。小心前行。事态远远超出我们的预计，我们不知道里面发生了什么。”

“明白。”

他给了她们许可。不用她们自己的眼睛确认立花响的安危，她们永远都没法放心。

然而她们感觉如履薄冰。未知是最可怕的敌人。

五人一齐前行，只有圣日尔曼被留在后方，看着场地中央的人影，危险地眯起了眼睛。她自己选择与装者们联合对抗亚当和神之力。茧一形成，亚当就撤退了，这意味着她需要去追捕亚当。

但她百年锤炼出的直觉告诉她，有什么很糟糕的事发生了，她必须留在这里，仔细观察事态发展。她脑海里转过几千种可能性，一种比一种更荒谬。

翼率先走上斜坡，其他人跟随她。她已经筋疲力尽，不知道将会面对什么。

她们认出了那个人影，脸色立即明朗起来。

“立花！”翼高喊，冲向她的队友身边。

未来在一辆卡车中旁观。她也高兴地喊起来：“响！”

她立即离开卡车，全速向她的挚友跑去。她身边的圣日尔曼却抓住她的肩膀，险些让她摔倒。

“哎？”她回头，发现自己死死盯着圣日尔曼的眼睛。

“如果我是你，我会退后。”炼金术士早已穿上了浮士德长袍，“我们不知道她的真实状态。让你的朋友们把她带过来。”

“圣日尔曼小姐，你在——”

“事态很糟糕。”炼金术士只是这么说，放开未来肩头的手，依然盯着环形山顶的装者。未来瞪大了眼睛，但她什么都没说。她早已无法承担心里的重负。她死死抓住衣角才能勉强维持直视的冷静。

装者们迅速来到朋友身旁。她们发现响单膝跪地，背对她们，她的头垂着，一动不动。

“立花，你还好吗？”翼询问击枪装者。她发现响装备的冈古尼尔跟她熟知的……看起来有点不同。更暗沉，而且击枪背后什么时候有翅膀，表面什么时候多出来了紫色的纹路？

响突然站起来作为回答。她依然背对着她们，没有转身。

五人听见她轻声说了什么，可距离实在太远。

克莉丝向她走去，“喂，笨蛋！我们担心死你了！”

“雪音，冷静。”翼命令道。她们依然得小心，但响看起来没什么外伤，她们都松了口气。“司令，立花的身体状况良好，已经确认。我们现在把她带回来。”

“请护送她去医务室，我们将对她详细检查。”

“收到。”

-!-

弦十郎的手钳住控制台。他的眉头紧锁，死死盯着屏幕，观察装者们撤退。他的本能向他高声预警，不住提醒他这事儿还没完。尽管一切迹象都表明事态已经平息，他还是没法无视自己的潜意识。

“藤尧，再检查一遍。”他命令道，“对每项都检查至少三遍，如果需要就四遍。我要确定我们没遗漏重要信息。”

“收到。”

这是场无用功，但弦十郎不是能安心坐着的人。

“友里，你能让JSDF军队撤退吗？”

“暂时不行。他们不配合。”她回答，“在他们长官告诉他们没有危险之前，他们不会撤退。我们说什么都没用。”

弦十郎的脸扭曲了。“他们是一道防线，现在已经用不着他们了。继续做你该做的，必要时可以动用一切力量。”

“收到。不过长官，我想问……为什么这么急？”友里询问。她能感到舰桥上凝滞的空气，这让她汗毛直竖。

弦十郎只说了三个字。他没法多做解释。

“不对劲。”

他的回答只让他们更紧张。每个人都疯了一样敲击控制台，调出各种不同的数据和分析。然而，没什么数值不对劲。

“我是不是只是太恐慌了？”弦十郎暗自思忖，“不……不可能就这么结束。这几乎——”

他瞟了一眼艾尔弗莱茵，仔细分析年幼炼金术士的表情。她的手指飞速掠过键盘。她看到了什么。

“——太简单了。”

他突然发现有件事没做，而他早该做的。

艾尔弗莱茵震惊地捂住了嘴，她一拳砸在按钮上，激活了警报。

“艾尔弗莱茵君，汇报情况！”

“检测到未知能量波形！源头是响小姐！”

她继续疯狂地敲击键盘，把所有数据列在舰桥的显示器上。

包括冈古尼尔的Aufwachen波形。

所有人都吓得倒吸了一口凉气。这波形跟原本应有的半点都对不上。

“这是，”弦十郎在恐惧中低语，“这是冈古尼尔？”

艾尔弗莱茵强制打开了通讯，高喊：“所有人！立即撤离！”

-!-

恐惧突然击中了装者们。通讯里传来了极强的噪音，她们只能勉强听见一点喊叫。她们转向总部，希望看见一点能让她们了解状况的信号。

“艾尔弗莱茵？！”翼呼唤她，但她只能听见激烈的电流。她咬了咬嘴唇，强迫自己把注意力从战友身上移开。

没有一个装者发现响慢慢转向她们，她的眼睛锁定她们背后。

只有一个人发现了危险。圣日尔曼立即追出去，用尽全身力气高喊：“现在立即离开她！”

翼面对炼金术士，几乎没能听见她的喊叫。“你在说——”

她得到的唯一警示是眼角扫到的一缕闪光。

锵！

她踉跄了几步，眼睛因突然的疼痛瞪大了。她无法移动，意识渐渐溶解，几乎意识不到她刚被攻击。

其他装者迅速转过身，被她们见到的景象吓到了。她们只能呆呆看着翼受伤的腹部。蓝发偶像挣扎着检视自己的伤口。

她看到的景象让她既震惊又困惑。

一把长矛——不对，一把枪——一息之间就穿透了她的胃部。她能看见枪尖被血浸透。

她的大脑飞速运转，试图找出到底发生了什么。最初的惊吓过后，她总算开始正常思考。她感到一阵虚弱，咳出一口血。

“什么——”

铿！

枪被抽走了，发出一声血肉被贯穿的钝响。她倒在地上，恍惚间能听到其他人呼唤她的名字。她的意识模糊，但她还不打算死，至少要搞清谁击倒她。她用全副力气转过头。

那枪看起来太眼熟了。它的形状极其独特，她一生只见过一个人挥舞它。那把枪从她的心第一次死去后，就没人再用过了。可是它的外观又跟记忆里截然不同。它锋锐的刃面不是明黄，而是暗橘，紫色的强光像藤蔓一样不均匀地覆盖在表面。它的核心原本是炫目的红色，现在是一道令人晕眩的绿色，每秒都在律动，放射出暗沉的光芒。

除此之外，她还对上了攻击者的眼睛。她愣住了。

“对……轮到我了。”

血滴在地上。

翼失去意识前见到的最后景象——

“我将会改变世界。”

——是立花响眼中燃烧的阴冷绿光。


	2. 紧握正义

时间凝滞。

四个装者惊恐地看着翼倒下，彻底失去了语言。翼的腹部被枪穿了个洞，那把枪此时被袭击者握在手里。

她们愣愣地盯着翼，无法移开视线。翼腹部的伤口里不断流出鲜血。有一阵她们只能感到难以置信。

“翼！”玛利亚的高喊在城市废墟里回响。四人冲向她们倒下的队友，用身体支撑起她的重量。

“翼！坚持住！”玛利亚紧紧抱住她的搭档。翼此刻已经失去意识，无法回应她们的呼唤。她的脸因痛苦而扭曲，四肢无力地垂着。

“翼前辈！”切歌从未如此痛恨自己的无力。失去一个朋友和队友的念头让她恐慌；她紧握镰刀，快要忍不住落泪了。

克莉丝只能睁大眼睛呆呆看着。她太过震惊，连喊前辈名字的力气都没有了。她的目光从翼身上转开，锁定了整件事的罪魁祸首。响持枪沉默地站着。通讯里爆发出一阵尖叫，整个总部陷入了慌乱。

只有友里小姐突然提高的声音成功压过这片慌乱，传到装者们耳朵里。“调，立刻把翼带回来！立刻！”

她的话语立即惊醒了沉浸在悲伤中的S.O.N.G。黑发的后辈尽管此刻还深受打击，依然迅速召唤出她的轮子；玛利亚一秒也没耽误，立即把翼交给了她。

“尽快！”

调草草拦腰抱住翼，迅速加速驶离。她的轮子扬起一阵尘土。她回程时看见了未来和圣日尔曼，前者面对这一切，只能不可置信地捂住嘴。

这一切交错只花了几分钟。翼现在已经回到总部急救，余下三位装者的注意力被迫转回攻击者身上。她一直站着，并没有更多行动。

“没击中要害。”她失望地说，晃动手腕抖落枪尖的血珠。“不愧是翼前辈。”

克莉丝是第一个忍不住开口的。

“你……你——！你到底……到底在做什么？！”她尖叫，双手紧握成拳。玛利亚和切歌还沉浸在响会如此行动的不可思议中。

她们很快意识到事态很糟糕。不仅是因为响的行动，更是因为她的装备。

被神之力困住的几天里，响完全变样了。她依然穿着她的装备，但橘黄和白色明显变暗了，原先的明亮早就被血色锈斑吞噬。她背后垂下一对羽翼，装者们从未见过。暗紫色的藤蔓覆盖整件铠甲和她的皮肤，像是被一把带锯齿的刀刻下的。藤蔓收束在颈部的吊坠上，仿佛被磁石吸引。

铠甲本身也变样了。以往低调的紧身衣变成了暴露而大胆的式样，很难想象响会喜欢这种。她琥珀色的眼睛闪着不祥的绿光，瞳仁和虹膜也染上了同样颜色的阴影。不同于响平时压低重心的防御姿势，现在她站得笔挺、充满傲气，自大地炫示力量。

响像是被一个邪恶克隆体替代了。她不再像一个人，反而像一个恶魔，她尖锐的眼神刺痛了她们。

响温暖的气质不见了。她们只能感受到纯粹的邪恶和憎恨。

这让她们全身的血液都凉了。

“我做了必须做的事。”响冷漠地回答，“我早就该这么做了。”

“你在说什么啊？！”

“她为自己的罪业付出了代价。一点不多，一点不少。她早该预料到的。”

没有一个装者能理解她在说什么。她们甚至没法想象她对她们能有这么大敌意。

她没持枪的空手紧握成拳。

“这……就是正义。”

“什——”

克莉丝没法回答。响的话彻底击倒了她，她什么都说不出来。那些词听起来那么刺耳，用响的声音说出来又那么陌生，白发装者只能瞪大眼睛，呆立在原地。

玛利亚跟她的同僚一样感到困惑。“克莉丝，她不对劲。她……不可能是响。”

“该死。”克莉丝低声咒骂。她瞪着响，大声质问：“现在，立即，解释清楚你到底在搞什么鬼！”

响挠了挠头发。“你看，我认清了现实。那些创造互相理解的世界之类的话——”

她的眼睛锐利地眯起来。

“——全是谎言。”

切歌忍不住发出了一声疑惑的“啊”。响没管她们，接着自顾自说下去：“我总觉得人性会改变。现在我明白了，这不可能。你看，我见过最真实的人性……同时也是最丑陋的，最令人厌恶的，它就不该存在。只要人类不互相交流，他们就跟野兽没什么两样。他们为了最愚蠢的理由割开彼此的喉咙，而且就算口口声声说着理解，背后也不知诅咒了对方多少次。”

她咧开嘴，展露一个厌恶的微笑。

“我能听见那些诅咒，你知道吗？没有人愿意理解别人，虽然他们口口声声这么说。我不想遵守他们的规则了——不，这次，每个人都要遵守我的规则。我将贯彻正义，审判每个人，让他们认识到自己的罪行和丑恶——”

她翡翠色的双眼燃烧起来。

“——并付出生命作为代价。”

如果响先前说的那些话令人震惊，现在就完全没人能理解了。只有刚刚发生的事佐证她的话。由立花响发出灭绝全人类的威胁，这也太荒谬了，让人没法承受。

她们也不想相信或者理解这些话。

在令人窒息的寂静中，克莉丝手中枪的卡簧声几乎没法听见。她咬着牙抬起枪口，瞄准了面前的击枪装者。

“绝不。”这是她唯一能说出的话，“我不知道茧里发生了什么，但你很明显脑子进水了。不，我不要听你继续胡扯了。你扯这么多，我可没法当作没听见。你是个笨蛋，搞不好压根不知道你在说什么吧？你脑子是坏了，我现在就要把你修理一顿。”

“……你这样觉得？那么……”

她们甚至没看到她的动作。前一秒她还站在对面，下一秒她已经到了克莉丝身前，她的枪高举，准备把克莉丝捅穿。克莉丝迅速撤退，试图拉开距离，但她的反应太慢了。还好玛利亚的反应足够快，她迅速幻化出短刃，挡住了第一次挥击。

银刃一击就被毁了。三个装者只感到纯粹的恐怖。枪被剑刃阻挡了一瞬，刚好够克莉丝从响身边跳开。玛利亚和切歌也照做了；切歌此时完全不知道自己该做什么。

响根本懒得看面前的三人组。“我不需要修理。我要修理这世界。是时候让你为当年的不义举动付出代价了——我会让你付出百倍的代价！”

威胁的意味不能再明显了。她每一秒都比先前更愤怒，散发的气势也更邪恶。

切歌依然在挣扎。她跟不上这段对话的发展，也不想跟响敌对。她瞥了一眼已经拔出剑摆出战斗态势的玛利亚；克莉丝也举起了枪。响先进行了攻击，她们除了反击，把正常思路敲回她脑子里，别无选择。

很不妙的是，另一群人先采取了行动。

-!-

JSDF战队指挥官高村茂夫疑惑地观察着装者们的交谈。坦克的采音范围不够，他听不到她们的声音，但他依然注意到这场谈话的发展并不如亮色三人组所愿。尽管他先前接收到了轰炸巨茧的命令，他还是完全跟不上事态发展。他有太多问题，但他知道上峰不会给他任何答案。他只知道装者们是UN的特殊部队，仅此而已。

他的部队和其他部队都在等进一步的解释。特殊部队的长官一次次试图让他们撤退，但他没有得到任何命令，他只能一次次拒绝他们。他倒希望撤退，免得牵扯进明显超出他们处理范围的力量里，但命令就是命令。

因此他等待。他现在唯一能做的就是确认装者们的状况：她们看起来已经接近开战了。暗橘色装甲、手里持枪的那个看起来敌意最大，而且因为某种他无法解释的原因，他甚至不敢直视她。

茂夫把这念头赶出脑海，重新专注于手头的任务上。突然，他的通讯再次被接通，上官下达了命令：“全体瞄准橘色铠甲的装者，准备开火。”

他迅速抓起对讲机询问：“长官，向UN的特殊部队开火吗？！”

“这是我们收到的命令。橘色装者被分类为第二类超自然灾害。你们有使用致命性武器的许可。拿下她。”

“……收到。”

通讯重归寂静。他把对讲机摔回去，重重叹气。他不喜欢这道命令，但命令就是命令。他完全不明白为何一个小女孩会跟之前那个令人毛骨悚然的巨茧有一样的危险评级，但他不该问。如果这是上峰的计划，他就必须执行。总比让米国人往他们头上扔核弹来得好。

为多数人牺牲少数。这是他们遵行的准则。

他抓紧了脖颈上的挂坠盒，里面放着妻子和女儿的照片。他深吸一口气，抓起对讲机，“全体瞄准，准备开火。”

每个坦克驾驶员都遵守了命令。炮管一个接一个地瞄准，炮弹全部填装完成。全队整备完成以后，他又深吸一口气，然后下达了命令。

“开火！”

-!-

切歌率先注意到了坦克。

“玛利亚！克莉丝前辈！”

她的喊声把两人的注意力从响身上拉到坦克上。每一根炮管都瞄准了响，克莉丝意识到有人下达了攻击命令。“该死！我们完全忘了他们！”

他们干不出更糟糕的事了。克莉丝用尽全身力气对他们尖叫，希望他们能听见。“白痴！快跑啊！”

她的喊叫没得到回应。所有坦克同时开火，空气为之震动。弹壳以超音速破开天空，每一颗都确实命中了目标。当三位装者撤退时，响还站在原地，打量着飞过来的炮弹，以超人的速度和力量挥动长枪。没有一颗弹片击中她。JSDF和S.O.N.G一起呆呆看着响挥出一道新月形的冲击波，一击就粉碎了所有流弹。响的目光转向了坦克部队。

“克莉丝，你看，正好有个机会可以证明我的话。”

没什么能阻止她冲锋。装者们根本追不上她，她一瞬之间就接近了坦克部队。她的速度无人能及，没人来得及做出反应，她只是出现在先头部队空中，俯视他们。她的目光对上指挥官的，他手里依然攥着挂坠盒。

“我将审判你们的罪行！”

然后装者们见到了一场纯粹的屠杀。

她拥有超出她们想象的毁灭力量。她毫不费力地单手抓住炮管，举起一辆坦克，然后砸向另一辆。两辆坦克在这一击下一齐变成废铁。其余的部队来不及撤退，枪尖轻易切开坦克，如同切开黄油。一辆接一辆坦克熔化、爆炸，在战场上洒下铁雨。

她结束动作时，一辆坦克都没剩下。响站在废铁中间。她走向装者，行进间踏碎了一个银色的挂坠盒。

没有什么能形容刚才发生的一切有多恐怖。未来一直沉默地旁观，感到天旋地转。她的腿支持不住身体，迫使她跪倒在地。圣日尔曼仔细观察着击枪装者，她精于计算的大脑里转过各种足以解释对方变化的可能性。

“这样的证明足够吗，克莉丝？”响残酷地询问，再次迫近三位装者。装者们再次陷入沉默，只能听见坦克残骸的熔化爆鸣。火焰从响身后升起，克莉丝觉得地狱也不过如此。

“……克莉丝，切歌……我们必须阻止她。”

魔弓装者没法回答。她被现实击垮，只能维持死一样的沉默。

响已经做了不可挽回的事。

克莉丝在内心深处许诺：当她们把响的脑子揍清醒以后，她永远不会告诉响这里发生了什么。响不能知道她主动杀了人。

这会毁了脆弱的击枪装者。

“你该为你以前对我做的事付出代价了。你以为我忘了？不不不，我没忘。我没法忘记。不过也许你忘了……我会提醒你的。”

她的气势再次高扬，三人不由得畏缩了一下。响注意到她们的挣扎，嗤笑了一下：“就这样还能打败我？”

玛利亚紧握剑柄，扬声高喊：“不试试怎么知道！”

三人同时冲向她们的救命恩人。现在轮到她们来救她了。

-!-

S.O.N.G的总部已经陷入一片混乱。

弦十郎咆哮着发出指令。所有人都忙着找出到底发生了什么：茧是怎么形成的，怎么消失的，响经历了什么样的变化。

整件事像一场噩梦：响差点杀了翼，公开威胁她的同僚。更糟糕的是，她杀了一整队的JSDF士兵。这种损失很难向任何人交代。

调站在他身后，不停喘着气。高速冲刺花掉了她所有的体力。幸运的是，她及时把翼带了回来，医疗组已经着手抢救她了。这是至今为止唯一的好消息。

其他所有事都糟糕得像地狱。艾尔弗莱茵是舰桥上所有人里最烦躁的。她的计算被证明完全错误，但也不可能有人提前预见到这种结果。连圣日尔曼都没想到，她跟神之力打交道的时间比S.O.N.G长得多。茧里面发生了什么完全是个谜，除非响会愿意告诉他们。

看她现在的状况，他不觉得她有这闲心。

至少他们搞清了一件事：不管因为什么原因，响吸收了神之力，而不是像缇姬那样把神之力裹在身体外，像一层护盾。她把神之力纳入自己身体，把它当成一种能量源。他们认定这是她超人力量的来源。

不过这没解释她为何对他们抱那么大敌意，威胁她的同伴，歼灭了整个坦克分队。不管他们怎么解释，其中没有任何一个行动放在响身上说得通。

那把太过熟悉的枪也没帮上忙。

不管这些变化的原因，他们必须迅速行动，做些什么。他瞥见艾尔弗莱茵已经接近精神崩溃了。她狂乱地敲着键盘，眼睛没从终端移开过，全力解构造成这一切混乱的科学或者魔法或者其他什么东西。

弦十郎想起了子，挫败地咬牙。如果这种事再发生一次，他——

他还没来得及结束这个阴暗的念头，通讯接通了，打断了他们疯狂收集数据的节奏。

“弦。” 八纮冷静的声音唤回了弦十郎的注意力。

“兄长。怎么了？”

“UN议会决定采取行动。”

S.O.N.G最不想听到的就是这消息。舰桥上所有人都因为八纮的话倒抽了一口凉气。

“他们认定立花响的威胁已经足够他们使用大规模毁灭性武器了。米国介入现在只是时间问题。”

“他们不会给我们时间自己解决？”弦十郎从齿缝里挤出这句话。

“不，他们不会。”他的兄长干巴巴地回答，“她干掉一个连的JSDF以后更不可能。他们被神之力吓到了，必须把它抹消才能安心。”

“所以他们连无辜平民也一起杀？”

“对。这是‘必要的牺牲’。他们认定我们没能力自己处理，而且他们早就在找借口干涉了——现在他们也有借口了。没办法说服他们。如果你能把所有人直接撤离，那会是比较谨慎的选择。”

弦十郎握紧了拳头。该死。他们现在能做什么？

他瞪着装者之间的战斗，迅速意识到三人组只能被动防守。响太过强大，她们挡住她的攻击已经很费劲了，只能让她不断破坏装备，以免自己承受任何一击。但她们能支撑的时间有限。

“司令。”调在他身旁说，“我去支援！”

“不，你留守，以防万一。”他回答，挡在她身前。她的眼睛为他直白的拒绝瞪大了。“而且……我不觉得你加入能逆转局势。”

调无力地看着地面，因挫败咬紧了下唇。她握紧了拳头，指甲几乎掐出了血。

“我们没预计到最差的情况。我们已经因此付出了代价。现在只能试着减轻伤害。”

-!-

让克莉丝形容她们的处境，她会说：她们完全被打趴了。

响轻易毁灭整个坦克分队时她们就该预见到。不过，现在她是在用那种荒谬的力量对付她们……

这太难承受了。

响就像一头愤怒的野兽，她挥舞长枪的力量如此巨大，克莉丝能听见空气被枪尖破开的声音。她们任何攻击的尝试都瞬间被迫转为防守，同时还失去了她们的武器。尽管她们能再次幻化出新的装备，Symphogear系统的能量不是无限的。最终她们的弦增益会无法支持装备，让她们手无寸铁地面对响的攻击。

她们现在跟手无寸铁也没什么两样。在三打一的情况下，响也只是随手应付。切歌朝响挥出一击，响用枪挡住刃锋；镰刀第三次被击碎，狱镰装者再次失去武器。响立即转向她，要乘她空手击倒她。玛利亚再次及时介入，牺牲她的短刃挡下了这一击。

克莉丝再次召唤出双枪，她全力开火，试图把她的注意力从两位前FIS装者处引开。响根本没转身，只是凌空对着她的方向挥了一击，就让魔弓装者不得不跳开躲避。

响没给克莉丝任何喘息时间，紧接着就把枪高举过头，准备给她终结的一击。手枪与枪刃接触的瞬间立即崩解，余威将克莉丝击倒在地。

“啊——”

玛利亚和切歌适时从响的两侧同时夹击。然而，令她们震惊的是，响一步未动，精准地挡住了她们的刀刃。切歌试图发起更猛烈的进攻，但响趁机抓住了她的镰刀柄。切歌对此完全没有防备，轻易就被响连刀带人举起来掷向玛利亚，让两人不得不一齐翻滚躲避。要不是她们反应及时、稳住重心，响的下一击就会把她们一并击倒。

两人站起来，简单调整了一下呼吸。克莉丝站在她们身后，跟响保持一段安全距离。

“她——她怎么会这么强？”切歌边喘气边问。

“还有那把枪……她什么时候开始用枪了？！”玛利亚也忍不住询问。

“她当然不会用！”克莉丝咬着牙，“这简直疯了。是因为神之力吗？！”

响竟然回答了。“你明白了，对不对？没错，这就是神之力。你对我连一分胜算都没有。”

“切，我们对付过更糟的！”

“克莉丝，我保证没有。”响反击回去，“我快没耐心了，让热身结束吧。我越看你的脸，越想起你对我做过什么——那让我很烦躁。”

“跟她谈话没用。”玛利亚转向她的同伴，“她不会听。”

“玛利亚小姐，我的确不太想跟你谈话。”响转向银腕装者，“你要觉得我会原谅你的过去，那就错了。”

玛利亚愤怒地哼了一声。“我不觉得我值得。不过，我以为我们在那方面有共识，看来是我错了。”

“你说共识？”响嘲讽地重复，然后开始大笑，笑得玛利亚皱起眉头，挫败地咬紧了下唇。“玛利亚小姐，你就是个傻瓜。你和伤害过我的每个人都会付出相应代价。”她又想起地狱般的两年，她的怒气变得难以抑制。“当时随意审判我的人……我也会给他们应有的审判。然后我会重塑这世界，让人们想要改变，想要互相理解，而且不会把一个只想活下来的无辜者当成杀人犯。”

“只想活下来……”克莉丝喃喃重复，“哈，这就是你的目的？复仇？你真明白你想要什么？”

“克莉丝，这是我第一次真正明白我想要什么。这是唯一让所有人互相理解的道路。所有伤害过我的人我都会清除，新世界不需要他们。”

她还能清晰回忆起那两年的每分每秒。那些欺凌，那些殴打，那些她被迫忍受的折磨，那些仇恨的目光、冷脸和诅咒。她的家本该是个港湾，后来却成了她的牢笼；她还能听见玻璃被石头砸碎，伴随着她父亲的咒骂和暴力。

光是想想就能让她全身的血液沸腾，足以点燃一千个太阳。她的愤怒压抑得太久，埋藏得太好， 她沉浸在愤怒里，如同啜饮甘露。恐惧的低语和尖叫在她听来如同最和谐的音律，比任何歌声更美妙。

“谁能比我更适合惩罚他们？想想看，那会——”

她的话越来越阴暗，直沉进深渊。她就像菲尼加威尔，疯狂程度再翻十倍。

“——相当美妙。”

切歌握紧了手中碧镰。“我不能……我不允许你这样做！”

她发出一声战吼，独自冲锋向前，把两位前辈都吓了一跳。

“切歌！”

她的刀刃本该落在响头上，但响轻易躲开了，快得压根看不清。

“噢，切歌，你总是不听话，也没从过去得到什么教训。”

她把枪插进地面，抓住切歌的脖颈将她举起来。狱镰装者毫无防备地悬空，手也没力气再握住镰刀。

“呜——”

“白痴。”

切歌连挣扎的力气都没有。

她被重重摔在地上，只来得及发出一声悲鸣。地面因此碎裂，剧烈的疼痛立即从脊椎蔓延至全身，让她咳出一口血。

“你想被记住，想留下存在的印记？很好，现在所有人都会记得你有多白痴，非得跟我对着干。”

“切歌！”

玛利亚迅速跑过来救她。

“笨蛋！不要就这样冲上去！”克莉丝对银腕装者大喊，但对方压根没理她。玛利亚抄起切歌落下的镰刀，另一只手持着她自己的银刃。她发出一声战吼，展开进攻。

“让她走！”

双刀在手，玛利亚竟然能让响暂时采取守势。她也许用镰刀不如切歌，但她看切歌用它的次数够多，至少知道大概怎么用。

她不断变换攻击，双刃灵活地交叉采取攻势和守势。她又一次被响使用长枪的技巧惊讶了：她的每次攻击都被响精准挡开，再猛烈也抓不到一丝破绽。

“该死——”克莉丝咒骂着，意识到她们又进了死局。她再次幻化出双枪，绕到响背后，瞄准她后背。

响看见克莉丝移动了。她挥出一击，迫使玛利亚退后，紧接着掷出枪挡开飞来的子弹。玛利亚乘她手中没有武器，冲上前想把她一击打倒。

这决定不能再糟糕了。

她们好像忘了响平时是不用枪的，枪只是她展现神之力的一个途径。她真正擅长的武器——

“小心！”

——是她双拳里潜藏的弑神之力。

切歌如果提醒得晚一点，玛利亚就会丢掉性命。她几乎本能地举起镰刀和短刃，正好挡住响的拳头。双刃都立即损坏了，玛利亚也被强大的力量击退。

“你们都学不到教训，对吧。”她俯视着手下败将，“我懒得在你身上多花时间。”

她把切歌丢了出去。狱镰装者的背撞上一堵断墙，这道墙立刻碎裂了。现在三个装者中只有一个还站着。

这一切发生得太快，克莉丝甚至没机会到达射击位置。响迅速拔出长枪，用炮弹般的力量冲向克莉丝。魔弓装者被击倒在地，她的手枪脱手飞了出去。响的长枪直指她脑袋。

一瞬间三人都被击败。切歌彻底失去了力气，玛利亚距离太远，克莉丝命悬一线，没什么能阻止她杀掉她们。无论Ignite模组还是X-Drive对上她都全然无力。其他人只能惊恐地看着这一切，意识到响已经不可阻挡，随时可能倾泻全部的神之力。

“克莉丝，看起来我要从你开始。”

她举起枪，如同刽子手举起斧头，准备结束魔弓装者的生命。所有旁观者都知道复仇要开始了，她们无力阻止她，甚至不足以动摇她。

“这是我的裁决！”

所有人……

除了一个。

“响！”

听到这声音的瞬间，响就停下了动作。

“响，求你了……你必须停下！”未来跑向她，不断哀求。她的眼睛里盈满泪水。“求你了！不要这样！”

“未来？”响喃喃自语，她的出现显然让响吃了一惊。“你在这里做什么？你不该在这里。”

响突然的态度转变让装者们吃了一惊。她从克莉丝身边走开，任由魔弓装者拿回枪，瞄准她后背。她走向未来，气势迫使对方本能地后退了一步。

响也注意到了这个动作。她的脸色瞬间沉下去。

“未来，你怕我吗？”响无辜地问，她的目光直刺进未来的翡翠色眼镜。她们的绿眼看起来几乎一样，只是响的多了一层阴霾。未来注意到响比她记忆中身量更高。

“不……”她犹豫着回答。

“我很高兴。”响微笑着说。未来的心漏跳了一拍，这微笑让她想起了原本那个温暖的响。她几乎相信响会听她的话，停止这一切。“未来，你不用担心了。我会处理好一切。”

她的话加深了未来的不安。“响，这不对。你不能……你不能像这样伤害别人。我不想你伤害我们的朋友！回来吧。求求你，回来吧。你不用做这些。”

“我必须这么做。”响回答，她的笑容消失了。“我会修正一切。没人会难过，没人会痛苦。她们不是朋友，是需要修正的问题。是她们让我们一再受苦，甚至让你跟我敌对！不过你不用担心了。现在我什么都能做到。”

响沉默了一会，叹了口气。她抬起手，轻柔地拂上未来的脸颊。

“未来，你是我的向阳之处。充满温暖，纯净无暇。我不会做任何伤害你的事。我会创造一个没人能来打扰我们的世界，你可以在里面幸福地笑着。”

这简直难以置信。克莉丝看着她们，心里暗想，这种程度的态度转变……很吓人。

这对恋人谈话时，克莉丝跟玛利亚对望了一眼，然后克莉丝向切歌的方向指了指。玛利亚点点头，希望未来给她争取的时间足够她救出后辈。克莉丝在原地，继续观察事态发展。

未来握住响抚摸自己脸颊的手，那只手被铠甲包裹，寒冷刺骨。舒适的温暖不见了，被顽固的钢铁取代。她又快落泪了。

“响……”未来轻声说，眼泪总算落了下来，“生日快乐。你记得今天是你的生日吗？我想跟你一起庆祝，我们每年都一起，所以求求你跟我一起回家吧……你不在，我实在开心不起来。”  
响举起手，拭去她的眼泪。未来有一瞬间以为响听进了她的话。

“未来，抱歉呢。我还不能回家。等到这一切过去，我会回去，我们会一直在一起。只不过不是今天。今天我要修正一切。”

她的希望破灭得更快。响收回手，向后退了一步，准备再次迎击装者们。

“未来，你该离开了。这里不安全。等我，我会修正一切。”

“她说得对。”另一个声音从未来身后传来。一只带铠甲的手搭上她的肩膀，把她拉到身后。“你不该在这里。平民不该在这里，你尤其不该。”

响仅剩的一丝善意也消失了，锐利的眼神直刺向来人。

“圣日尔曼……”

炼金术士用身体挡住了未来。

“你也该说够了。”

-!-

“艾尔弗莱茵君，你发现了什么？”

“我——我不确定。Aufwachen波形的异常……我只知道神之力跟冈古尼尔融合了，但这部分……”

她还没找到答案。她仔细检视波形，试图找到突变成因。花瓣状的波形曾经是均一的橘黄色，明亮如同其他所有的圣遗物。就算两个装者使用同种圣遗物，波形也有不同。每种波形都是装者和圣遗物独一无二的组合，因此他们能知道谁在使用什么圣遗物。

不过他们从来没见过这种改变。最显眼的当然是闪光的暗蓝波纹整个包覆住花瓣。艾尔弗莱茵通过Aufwachen波形确认那是神之力。它让弦十郎想起当年响刚加入二课时的MRI扫描，她的骨骼和内脏被圣遗物碎片包裹。那时候事态很糟糕，现在也一样。

不过他们也不能忽视另一个不那么显眼的改变。这个比上一个更让人不安。在花瓣正中是一个黑洞，它并不随波纹一起旋转。虽然那只是个波长图像，它看起来比神之力的蓝光更诡异许多。黑洞取代原本波形的核心，破坏了均一的波长。

这些变化让花纹看起来怪诞扭曲，像它被两种外来力量劫持了。

对响的敌意从何而来，他们稍微理出了一点头绪。Aufwachen波形包含了许多信息，最重要的是它确认了茧里被转化的除了响还有冈古尼尔。不过，既然他们找不出黑洞的源头，他们没法辨认它的影响。他们只能假设它跟响的性格转变有点关系，除此以外，什么也没法确定。他们用错误的方法算出了错误的结果；到现在为止，他们的计划全部落空了。

“友里，让卡车回来。它们在那里也没用。”弦十郎命令道。那三辆卡车都装满了Anti-LiNKER，原本是要把药剂打在响身上的，但现在看来已经不可能了。

而且那个计划也很可能完全没用。他们的信息不足，情况又极度危险。感情用事只会加速恶化。

“是，长官。”

弦十郎盯着显示屏里的兄长。他一直在线上跟各方通话，希望阻止一场灾难。八纮放下通讯器，忍不住叹气。

“父亲会因此气疯的。”

“等他来了再说。现在——”

自动警报再次响起。弦十郎站起来高喊：“状况汇报！”

“长官！一颗核弹从太平洋发射！将在330秒后击中我们！”

“准备拦截！它不能落地！”

“这不可能！”藤尧回答，“距离太近了！”

弦十郎挫败地咬着牙。他转向调，“调君！去破坏它！”

“不行！如果它在半空爆炸，辐射力度将前所未有！”友里警告他。

“该死！”司令官低咒，一拳砸在控制台上，“警告装者们！立即离开！立即！”

“他们还是做了。” 八纮无力地说，“弦，我尽力了。你能做什么保护民众的事就做吧。”

“前提是我们活下来。” S.O.N.G的司令只能这么回答，“前提是我们必须牺牲无辜者。

-!-

“立花响。”圣日尔曼跟击枪装者遥遥对峙。她站在响和未来中间，保护未来不被战斗波及。考虑到响的态度和未来的性格，圣日尔曼不能保证战斗不会发生。“我无法相信你竟然会偏离自身道路。”

响眯起眼睛，目光直直钉在未来身上。她最后终于收回目光，直视炼金术士，声音低沉。“圣日尔曼小姐，我也不敢相信竟然是你在说这种话。我原以为至少你会理解我在做什么。”

炼金术士嗤笑了一声。“我的确理解，再理解不过了。不过，我的目标是创造一个没有压迫的世界，一个压迫者不可能达成这种目标。立花响，你应该能理解。最开始是你告诉我这道理的。”

“现在轮到你教训我了。别忘了你为你的目标杀了千万人，你可没这资格。”响狠狠回击。

圣日尔曼哼了一声。她又想起那个被诅咒的数字。“我活了几百年，杀了七千多人。对他们中的每一个我都真切忏悔。但我活到现在，是为了见到一个更好的世界，可不允许一个自大狂随意毁掉！”

“至今还紧握那份正义的人是你。你还在使用那些人带来的力量。谁才是自大狂呢？”响一步步走近，完全不在意高个女人的话语。她们对视，炼金术士感到响发光的翠绿眼睛刺透她脑海。“我能听见他们。人类的声音。过去，现在，未来的声音。他们都很愤怒。可以算狂怒。其中有不少愤怒指向你。圣日尔曼小姐，总共七千三百八十八道声音诅咒你的名字。他们谁都忘不了你可鄙的脸，尽管你口口声声为正义而战。你所有的牺牲没换来任何东西，多讽刺啊。”

哈，她抓到痛处了。圣日尔曼还真没法反驳她的话。最后亚当还是骗了她，她几百年的追求就这么变得毫无意义。神之力本该被用来重启月球遗迹，现在也没法掌控。她花了这么久完善的计划一瞬间就崩塌了。

她耸耸肩，“你说得对。我的野心无法实现。这几天已经证明了这一点。”她举起枪，瞄准了响。“不过，这不意味着我会置身事外。你拥有的力量很危险，你已经被它污染了。如果我没法用它拯救全人类，至少我要保证它不能毁灭全人类。”

“圣日尔曼小姐，你觉得你能打败我吗？”

“我没傻到无故找死。”炼金术士回答。“即使如此，有些事情还是得做。为十人牺牲一人，为一百人牺牲十人，为一千人牺牲一百人。天平至少该倾斜向大多数人。我很愿意把自己放在天平上。现在，立花响……你会把什么放在天平两端？”

响沉默了。圣日尔曼没给她喘息空间。

“为了实现你的愿望，为了实现你的复仇，你首先得摧毁现有的秩序。你必须毁灭一切，然后重建。你必须用拳头击碎一切……即使是带给你最多快乐的事物，”她的眼睛短暂瞟向身后的未来。“或者你最亲密的人。立花响，你能对她露出獠牙吗？”

死一般的寂静。从响的眼神里，圣日尔曼知道她也戳到了痛处。未来对响非常重要。这很好。如果她可以利用未来迫使响让步，那她就会这么做。

“你的野心可能会导致她的死。你真能做到—— ”

“闭嘴！”

她甚至没机会防御。她甚至看不清响的动作。一拳击中了她的腹部，像是被一颗炮弹打中，立即击穿了浮士德长袍的防御。铠甲碎裂了，炼金术士被震开，飞到了战场的另一端，巨大的冲击力让一旁的未来也险些摔倒。

“你什么都不明白，圣日尔曼！”响咆哮，她的眼睛因愤怒而眯起，“你竟然有胆子用未来攻击我！我永远不会原谅你！没人能把未来从我身边夺走。没人！”

炼金术士发出一声闷哼。疼痛占据了整个身体，她的大脑依然在分析响令人晕眩的速度和力量。她倒没错过响对她尖叫。

“你这个笨蛋……这是你自找的……”

这句低语一半是她对自己说的。响听没听见已经不重要了。击枪装者又瞪了一眼失去行动力的炼金术士，然后发现身后玛利亚已经背起切歌，将要撤退。只有克莉丝有能力保护她们。响愤怒的脚步击碎地面，两个装者已经徒劳地摆出了战斗姿势，准备继续恶战。

只是未来适时踏进战场。

她挡在响面前，抓住响的手臂，完全无视自身安危。“不行！响，你必须停下！”

“未来，我告诉过你，你应该离开——”

“不！我告诉你，你听着！你做的事是错误的！你的拳头是用来帮助别人的，不是伤害别人！我知道的响根本不会考虑这种事！”

她们短暂对视了，然后响尽量轻柔地挣脱了未来的钳制。她转身离开，留下一句话，让未来呆立在原地。

“那你并不了解我。”

未来知道响永远不会对她说这种话。然而这句话深切地动摇了她，让她只能看着响的背影。她的话不能把响拉回来。

这彻底摧垮了未来，她的内心被撕扯成碎片。她无力地跪倒，响完全无视她，继续向装者们行进。然而，她还没走到一半，就再次停住脚步，抬头望向远端的天空。克莉丝和玛利亚面面相觑，不明白响为什么没有乘机下手。与此同时，通讯被强制接通，弦十郎的声音灌进她们耳朵。

“所有人，立即撤离！五分钟内一颗核弹将会落在这里！”

两人只能惊呼。“什么？！”

“他们想杀了我。”响的视力也被加强，能看见导弹划过天空，瞄准她身处的位置。“他们会明白这有多愚蠢。”

她紧紧握住枪柄。她周身的空气扭曲、旋转，冲开尘土和阴霾。装者们惊恐地看着她慢慢飞上天空。

克莉丝摇摇头赶走这份震惊，对玛利亚招了招手，示意她跟上。魔弓装者扔掉了枪，迅速跑向未来。“快点！我们得离开！”

未来毫无反应。克莉丝已经满心挫败，抓着她的手臂把她抱起来，然后加入玛利亚。“她在我这。我们快走！”

“好！”

与此同时，响在空中飞翔。导弹继续接近，撕裂空气，发出尖锐的爆鸣。烟雾轨迹一路延伸到发射基地。响知道她能轻易找出源头，给他们展示阻止她会付出什么代价。

不过她有个更好的办法来展示力量。

她举起枪，直指导弹的轨迹。枪尖汇聚起光芒，一颗金色光球缓缓膨胀。导弹接近了，响也收回枪，准备行动。

这是最有效率的办法，能直接展示她能做到什么。

“这——”

导弹进入她的打击范围。她刺出一击。

“——是我的正义！”

导弹碰到金色光球的瞬间就停下了。

圣日尔曼捕捉到了这一幕，不禁惊叹：“什么……？”

导弹悬停在空中，被神之力的金色光球捕捉。击枪装者将力量灌注进光球，它开始缓缓压缩，连带其中的导弹。

就算失去了动力，导弹依旧是致命的。它内部的链式反应已经被激活，铀原子核迅速衰变。当核弹在光球内部爆炸时，就像点燃了第二个太阳，世界被照得如同白昼。战场上每个人都因强光而短暂失明。

克莉丝发出一声哀鸣，捂住了眼睛，恐慌地等待着不可避免的余波。普通高中生也知道核弹的恐怖不全是它的毁灭力量，更多是它带来的辐射。就算这世界完全疯了，响竟然能拦截它，但克莉丝也怀疑她无法阻止接下来更可怕的后果。没有一个正常的装者能做到。

但正常装者也不能拦截导弹。不，她是持有神之力的弑神者。当光芒消失，克莉丝放下手，彻底被眼前景象所震惊。

金色光球完全没有动摇。核反应的风暴在其中席卷，试图冲破这道防线，但神之力完全压制了人之力。响让光球收缩、再收缩，直到它跟乒乓球那么大。

最后响自己打碎了那个光球。所有的爆炸、冲击、毁灭和辐射都完全归于无形。金光洒落地面。她们只能仰望她，心里充满忧虑。

-!-

如果S.O.N.G总部先前一片混乱，现在就只剩下死寂。

每个成员都放下手头工作，只是瞪着屏幕。他们知道阻止导弹绝对不可能，尤其是考虑到它对地面的距离和接近的速度。他们原本只能疏散这片地区，稍后再来对付辐射。弦十郎已经开始了应急预案。他原以为响不可能活下来，也因此心碎。

他看到的景象只能让他张大嘴巴，呆立原地。

她彻底阻止了核弹。没有任何一点弹片留下。这次爆炸原本该把整个城夷为平地，却被轻易消灭，如同吹灭一根蜡烛。

往轻里说，这也荒谬过头了。

八纮的手机铃从通讯里传来，打破了死寂。然而他无视了铃声，隔着屏幕对上兄弟的目光。

“弦。”

“兄长。”

“……他们不会开心的。” 八纮叹气，“我会尽可能拖住他们。现在他们的计划被阻止了，他们会把一切归罪于我们。如果你不快点行动，事情会很混乱。”

“说得像这里还不够混乱一样。”弦十郎回答，握紧了拳头。“兄长，你怎么想？你觉得他们会派遣地面部队吗？如果他们派了，那些人——”

“全会死。我知道。外交扯皮交给我吧。”

“我觉得你得到了轻松的活计。”

“兄长的直觉。” 八纮回答，“弦，你怎么想？你准备怎么做？”

他的兄长通常不问这。八纮对弦十郎处理问题的细节从不感兴趣，只要知道他能信任弟弟就好。然而在这种情况下，这是必要的。八纮需要知道弦十郎会怎么处理一件涉及到他下属的事故。

这可能会促进或者断绝很多外交关系。就算不考虑这些，一个能挥手间变走一颗核弹的存在也会引起大规模恐慌。如果人们不相信这一切会停止，那整个社会很快会发展成完全没有规则的混乱。

没什么能更糟糕了。

弦十郎只能叹气。不管响在哪一边，她还是能做到些荒谬的事。她的行动永远无法预测，所有人都觉得不可能的事，她往往就能做成。

然而这没有改变他的立场。舰桥上的下属担忧而困惑地看着他。他狠下心，发出指令。

“我们不能放任她继续。虽然我不想这么说，响君依然是个威胁。这是我作为S.O.N.G指挥官的决定。我们将跟她作战，直到找出解救她的办法。我发誓我们不会放弃。”

-!-

响跟着散落的金色碎屑一起落地。她证明了她的力量和决心；现在他们会认真对待她。不再有低估，不再有威胁。

然而她的工作还没完成。她慢慢转身，再次面对装者。如果她还是她们的战友，在金色光芒中前进应该看起来不错。但现在她们只觉得恐惧。圣日尔曼已经重伤，切歌失去意识，未来还沉浸在巨大的打击中。仅剩的两位装者知道她们毫无胜算。

然而，又一次，有人挡住了她的路。她眯起眼睛，看着装者们看不到的事物。

就在响看着的地方，空间折叠了。从黑洞里走出了愤怒的亚当·怀斯豪普特，他仅剩的独手死死抓住另一只断手。他在茧形成的时候就撤退，苦苦等了很久，就为取回神之力的控制权。然而他可没预见到这种发展。

现在他要取回理应属于他的东西。

“弑神者！我要从你那里夺回力量！”


	3. 意义所在

“司令！亚当·怀斯豪普特再次出现在战场上！”

弦十郎眯眼看着面前的显示器。所以这事件的幕后策划者、召唤出神之力的混蛋，终于现身了。 当然，他们不可能知道事情会以这种方式发生，但是弦十郎认为有人需要为此负责。谁会比巴伐利亚光明结社的领袖更合适？

但是，弦十郎不得不质疑他现身的时机。为什么现在出现？战斗已经结束，S.O.N.G终于可以计划救回响了。他们知道亚当渴望她现在拥有的神之力——这一直是他的目标。不难想象，他对她现在拥有神之力这个事实感到愤怒。

问题是：亚当能打败她吗？他们不知道他的真正实力，甚至圣日尔曼也不知道。毕竟，他已经成功欺骗了她几个世纪；就算他再多保守点秘密也不奇怪。

那他们该怎么办？他们要跟胜者敌对，不论是谁。无论他们是否采取行动，一场艰难的战斗都在等待着他们。

因此，弦十郎只剩一件事可做。

“ 友里。”他站起来， “舰桥由你负责。”  
这句话让舰桥上的工作人员停下了手中活计，震惊地看着他们的长官。 友里惊慌地从座位上站起来。 “司令，你也要去前线吗？！”

“对。很明显，装者对这种威胁没有准备。她们的状态不适合再战斗，我也不能袖手旁观，看她们被自己的同伴杀死。我会把响君带回来，就算要搭上这条命。”他没等他们答复，就离开了控制台。 “调君，跟上我。”

“啊！是！”

双马尾女孩跟着他离开了舰桥，队员们只能盯着他们的背影。

-!-

很难描述亚当·怀斯豪普特此刻有多愤怒。他只能看见叛逆的弑神者，他的一切计划都被她破坏了。

噢，他多想把她撕成碎片啊。

亚当没有浪费任何一秒。他用全部的怒火冲向击枪装者。她竟敢从他手里夺走神之力，简直不可原谅。

响一步未动，一只手举枪挡住他那只断手的打击，溅起一片火花。亚当向前推进，迫使她后退。她砸了砸舌头，对上他愤怒的目光。

“弑神者，你夺走了属于我的东西！”他吼叫，狂风暴雨般攻击，迫使她采取守势。尽管他没能击中，但响仍然被她被迫后退的事实所震惊。 “那份力量不属于你！”

她听厌了他的咆哮，压低重心挡下一击，使亚当的武器偏离手和肩形成的直线。她抓住破绽迅速刺出一击，迫使亚当跳回一步闪避，免得被当场刺穿。

“那你认为它属于你？！不，亚当·怀斯豪普特，你犯下了太多罪，没资格拥有它！”

这次，她趁机缩小了距离。她以令人难以置信的速度冲锋，割裂空气，她行进时产生的冲击波震碎地面。

任何普通人，甚至任何装者，都无法幸免于难。可亚当是不朽的存在，是生命的终极形式，远超任何普通人。

他是第一个人类，是全人类的祖先。因此响的攻击对亚当也不算什么；他用独臂轻易挡开了她的穿刺。

“立花响。你似乎相信自己是全能的。”疯狂的交战仍在继续。他们彼此不留余地，每一击都为让对方彻底消失。

长枪凌空挥下，迫使亚当再次闪到一侧，地面立即因其中蕴含的强大力量而龟裂。他眯起眼睛，贪婪地注视着神之力。他再次拉开距离，想尝试不同策略。响紧紧追着他，不让他逃脱自己的攻击范围。

他站定，用全身力气朝她扔出断臂。它在空中打旋，空气随之震动。响谨慎地挡开这颗流弹，反手把它击飞。

与此同时，亚当已经开始第二波攻击。他脱下帽子，将力量注入其中，当作炮弹扔过去，希望能使她措手不及。 帽子在空中移动的速度比手臂还要快。响能感受到其中力量，它尖锐的边缘有可能立即将她斩首。她没有时间用枪格挡。她停止了冲锋，用空闲的手击出一拳，正好震开亚当的第二击。

但亚当的攻击还没完。他已经借机缩短了距离，召回了他的断臂。断臂几乎瞬移回他手中。他全力挥出一击，打得响措手不及。

她再次被迫格挡，险些没能及时用枪柄把它挡住。冲力让她震碎了脚下地面。

“你的弑神之力是个诅咒，”他阴暗地说。 “而且你被它污染了。它将摧毁你和全世界。”

响无意理会他的挑衅。她咬牙，加强了手上的力量，震开他的攻击。她转身，大幅度摆动长枪，意图将男人一分为二。他用断手挡住了她的打击。当他听到手臂中的加固材料逐渐被刮掉时，他眯起了眼睛。

“为什么我应该听从一个像你一样邪恶的人？你说得好像你没被污染，不想摧毁全世界。这是你的愿望，不是吗？”

“不。我想统治人类。为史前神明的到来做准备。如果他们露面，人类注定要被摧毁。我要救赎人类，可你竟敢夺走这份力量！”

他的愤怒无法熄灭。他的嘴角翘起了些微的假笑。响对他突然的表情变化感到困惑，直到她意识到他想做什么。

若不是因为神之力增强了响的五感，她甚至不会感觉到帽子接近。她先前挡开的那顶帽子带着强烈的旋转出现在她身后，像回飞镖一样回到了它的主人那里。她脱离亚当的攻击范围，以免再次遭到夹击，匆匆用长枪再次挡开帽子。

这给了会长时间再次发动攻势。她被困在断臂和帽子间，无法拉开距离。

“你会把神之力还给我！你没有权利得到它！我千年来的野心不会被你这样的孩子挫败！”

响受够了。当帽子再次出现在她身后时，她决定改变战术。她将枪插在了地上，挡住帽子。当亚当认为她失去武器，准备抓住时机进攻，她空手正面迎击了他。

他最后一秒才想起她真正实力所在。他不得不中途停止进攻，转而防御她的冲锋。她的拳头击中了那只断臂，亚当被迫向后滑了几十米才停下来。

响赶在帽子飞回前拔出长枪。她双手握住枪柄，将恼人的暗器劈成两半，无力地飘落在地。响不愿给亚当任何机会。她把帽子切成碎布，总算摆脱了蚊子一样的持久骚扰。

她转向会长。由于丢失了一把武器，他挫败地咬牙。“不，你才无权得到它。你犯过太多罪，没资格使用它。”

“切——”

他的牙齿相互摩擦，发出不愉快的声响。她的每一句话都令他反胃。他不能接受她比他优越，更不能接受她用他的神之力对付他。虽然他不想承认，她的力量令人难以置信，让他愈发垂涎。若是放任不管，没人知道它会造成什么样的破坏。

而且，史前神明随时可能降临压制，以免它变得无法控制。

现在，亚当自诩为人类的捍卫者。不管怎样，他都会把这种可能性扼杀在萌芽。这是一朵永远不能盛开的花。

“去死吧，弑神者！不要妨碍我的统治！”

他不假思索地再次冲向响。响已经准备好迎战了，这次誓要让他付出代价。

-!-

“简直疯了。”

玛利亚和克莉丝尽管由于亚当的到来退出了战斗，依然远远观察着战场，确保她们能随时赶到。

当然，她们俩能做的事情有限。切歌仍然没有恢复意识，而未来还没从打击中恢复过来。更糟的是，圣日尔曼挨了响一拳，受了重伤。两名装者只能把伤者安置在一起。玛利亚放下切歌，立即凑近圣日尔曼，检查她的伤势。

克莉丝放下未来。未来无力地跌倒在地，没有反应。

“你还好吗？”玛利亚问受伤的炼金术士。

“我会好起来的。”她呻吟着回答。 “我……没想到……她有如此强的力量。这……挺泄气的。”

玛利亚说：“我们也没想到。到底……到底在发生什么？我完全没有头绪。”

“我……也不太确定。”圣日尔曼试图站起来，却因随之而来的痛苦咬牙。真让人吃惊，响一拳就能把她伤成这样。“我必须——”

“躺下。”玛利亚告诉她。 “不要试图移动。我保证我们会带你离开这里。”

圣日尔曼犹豫地躺回去。她对上玛利亚的视线，为对方的行为感到困惑。 “为什么……你要帮我？”

“什么意思？”

“你为什么要帮助……我这样的人？”炼金术士询问。 “我……跟你敌对。我帮助……亚当·怀斯豪普特召唤神之力……我……跟你一直是敌人。那为什么……你为什么要帮助我？”

即使处境严峻，玛利亚还是微笑着说：“因为，最终你选择帮助我们。你握住了响的手，一起对抗亚当，尽管这对你没有任何好处。我认为我们也帮你才公平，对双方都好。此外……你的知识不可替代。只为搞清这里发生的事情，我们也比以往更需要你的帮助。”

“我懂了……”

她能说些什么？玛利亚的行动既出于善意也绝对必要，并不更多。她可以接受。

“很好。”

战斗继续进行，整个地区都陷入爆炸。不管克莉丝怎么看，这场交战都荒谬得难以置信。每次撞击都在地上留下大坑，使建筑物变成废墟，不留任何完好的东西。

自从卡丁吉尔事件——不，她见过的任何事件——以来，她再也没见到过如此纯粹的力量。这次只能硬着头皮上了。

“该死，有人知道该怎么办吗？”她再次瞥了一眼未来。未来心里正在经历的动荡，她恐怕难以想象。

克莉丝感到无助。她太弱，无法阻止响，只能站在一边旁观，无力干涉。

全疯了。所有混乱，所有突变，所有牵扯其中的力量，都超出他们能处理的范围。

玛利亚帮圣日尔曼草草处理了伤势。通讯再次接通，弦十郎的声音回荡在战场上。

“大家都做得很好。”他说， “坚持住。我现在正和调君一起赶往前线。我们到达后，所有人立即撤离。明白吗？”

两名装者睁大眼睛看着对方。弦十郎的声音尽管冷淡，在混乱中也显得安慰。

“收到。我们已经脱离战斗，不会被误伤。我们很需要增援。”

通讯沉默下去。交流虽然短暂，但她们感到些许安慰。弦十郎也许能做点什么。

克莉丝在战场角落发现了什么东西。有什么缓慢地走过，不，缓慢地爬过战场，接近正在交战的二人。她看不清它是什么，但是从它所面对的方向来看，它正……

爬向亚当？

“等等，那是啥？”

-!-

钢铁碰撞的声音回响于战场。每次交手后，两位对手被震开，紧接着以更强的力量再次交锋。旁观者甚至看不清他们的动作，只能看见模糊的残影。

“该死——你只是人类而已！你不可能承载神之力！”

亚当挥舞断臂直刺，响再次用枪柄挡下。亚当将生命注入那只手臂，让它尽全力锁住枪杆，加上他拉扯的力量，让响因此略微失去平衡。他乘机放开枪柄，一击从响的头顶挥下。

然而，响立即转身，避开了致命一击，并且及时接住了长枪。她全力挥击，迫使亚当急忙扔下断臂，一掌砸在枪背上，让枪尖偏离目标。就在断臂将要落地时，他把它召唤回手里，直冲向前。响挥动长枪，划出一条弧线，迫使他退缩。

亚当退后几步才能站定。 “你这家伙，竟敢为你那些小打小闹使用神之力。只有杀了你才能平息我的愤怒！”

响摆出防御架势，沉下肩，深呼吸，一如弦十郎的教导。

“事情不如你所愿，你就大发脾气。你怎么有资格说这话？”她对上亚当的目光，“别挡我的路，亚当·怀斯豪普特。没人能阻止我。”

他的脸因愤怒而扭曲。 “你敢……你敢说我弱，你这杂种！”

然后他发起冲锋，迅速拉近距离，尽全力用断臂砸向她的长枪。响脚下的地面因剧烈的打击塌陷。她用空手稳住枪背，伴随一声强烈的战吼，将他震开。她向亚当冲锋，但对方立即飞上天空，让她的打击变成无用功。

“你甚至不知道你被那些诅咒和仇恨扭曲了！立花响，你才是弱者，是被污染吞噬的可怜人！你怎么敢蔑视我！！”

他的尖叫在平原上回荡。响看着他将力量聚集在手中。亚当怀着巨大的仇恨施术，阳光般的能量球照亮了天空。现在神之力不再消耗他的力量，他总算可以再次使用这种破坏术式。

黄金炼成。早先亚当曾在与S.O.N.G.的冲突中使用过这招，一招就夷平了风鸣机关。这是他最强大的力量，只有他能使用的力量。

现在，他将用它来消除威胁。他脸上扭曲出一个野蛮的笑容，高喊：“像老鼠一样躲闪吧！立花响！”

巨大的球体裹挟着堪比核弹的破坏力，像流星一样砸向响 。它还没落地，震动波就足以把土地崩解成碎屑。四散的热力熔化了他们脚下的沥青和泥土。

然而，响早就想到了如何应对。

她把长枪插在地上，用左手将右臂上的弹射装置向后拉到肩膀。她收拳头拉了回来，神之力在拳中聚集，整个gear一齐怒吼起来。

她咬牙承受了光球的一击。它降落时，其中蕴藏的光芒几乎吞没了她。下一秒，她的战吼撕裂战场。

“该躲闪的人是你！”

她向前挥拳。

这一拳直击金色光球，使其停滞不前。亚当发现它被响的力量压制、没能爆炸时，眼里只剩惊恐。当弹射装置启动时，响发出了野兽般的吼叫，将全身力气注入右拳。

效果立竿见影。

“什么？！”

亚当不得不后退。他最强的攻击转而攻击他自身。金色球体嘶鸣着破开天空，比他发射时更快。它在天空中爆炸，撕破了云层，露出了夜空。

“切，我的黄金炼成竟然那么轻易就败了——”

破空声吸引了他的注意力。他迅速转过身，看到响以令人目眩的速度切开空气。她全力突刺，打算一击就刺穿会长。

他必须迅速做出反应。他别无选择，只能再次挥动断臂当作临时盾牌挡在面前。他挡住了枪刃，但枪尖穿过了断臂，刺伤了他的胸部。

他只能丢下他最后的武器，飞回地面。就在他降落时，响出现在他的面前，一脚踢向他。

他完全措手不及，这一脚正中他胸前，他整个人向后飞了出去。他勉强从地上爬起来，痛苦地呻吟。他迅速站起来，但长枪已经追到他面前。他现在没了武器，只能躲开这一击。

但他的努力完全是徒劳。他躲开她的突刺，但枪刃的劲风割伤了他的皮肤。

真是一场彻底的灾难。融合神之力让她变得太强了，以至于轻微的接触都能让他受伤。他担不起继续这样对战的风险。如果他拖更久，她的力量只会增强。他必须在那种事发生前结束战斗！

一个凡人能迫使他现出原本的形态——这个想法就让他厌恶。这不在计划内，但亚当的绝望压倒了他的傲气。

他必须冒险才能跟响拉开距离。当她再次发动攻击时，他没有躲闪，而是站在原地，将力量引导到他的衣服上。布料闪了一会儿，然后炸开一阵眩目光芒。

闪光让响暂时失明，她的攻击因此错失目标。更确切地说，在她看不见的时候，目标本身消失了。

亚当再次出现在她身后很远的地方，现在已经完全裸露了。他必须迅速完成这一切，否则他脱离人形前响就能再次压制他。

响的视线立即恢复了。她迅速环视周围，寻找对手。

“你逃不掉！”她高喊，向他直冲过去，抬起长枪准备一击将他切成两半。一秒之内，她已经拉近了距离，枪尖即将落下。

然而，一条形貌可怖的左臂猛烈地迎上枪尖，彻底震开了这一击。

“什么？！”

她震惊地看着他。他断臂残余的上肢长出了一些东西。当他手臂上的触须延展扭动时，他扭曲出一个快乐的笑容，他的眼睛闪着红光。

“弑神者，你把我逼得太紧了。我从来没想到我会有被迫展露真实面貌的一天。不过这也值得，只要能阻止——！”

“亚当，你真是个坏家伙！”

他的话说到一半就被打断了。什么东西缠住他的腿，他绊了一下。

“什么——”

他低下头看缇姬，或者至少是她的残余部分。她还挂着那烦人的笑容，双手紧紧锁住他小腿。

“你说过要给我个抱抱！我来了，你要抱抱我！”她高兴地说。

“你这该死的缺爱人偶——！”

缇姬使亚当对响的下一次进攻完全措手不及。响趁机蓄力，亚当还没来得及完成变形，胸口就承受了响一次重击。下一秒，弹射装置又造成了第二次打击。

战斗马上结束了。

所有电路和机械零件立即炸开。整个身体被蕴藏神之力的一拳瞬间摧毁，只剩下他的脑袋带着震惊飞过战场。

“这……不可能……”

-!-

“靠……”

克莉丝说出了所有人的心声。

这场疯狂的战斗以最出乎意料的方式结束了。圣日耳曼不得不承认，整件事真是讽刺得很，亚当竟然因为对他疯狂迷恋的人偶失败。她从未喜欢过自动人偶，因为她受不了它对亚当的迷恋和它恼人的尖细语调。

所以亚当对少女外表的洋娃娃并不抱有真正的爱意。她甚至不感到惊讶。他最后被他所寻求的力量击败，也算合适。

但这没让她感到放心。恰巧相反，她对事态后续会如何发展更担忧了。  
玛利亚第一个反应过来。“真糟糕……我以为他能给我们创造点机会，但他败得太快了。现在该怎么办？我们什么都不能做。”

克里斯转向她。 “我们不能就这么离开！那个笨蛋需要我们帮忙！必须把她带回去！”

玛利亚咬紧牙关。 “我也想，但真的做不到。你听到了司令的命令。他知道，我们也知道，我们对上她压根没有胜算。我们甚至不知道什么导致了她的改变。我们知道得太少了，必须重振旗鼓，分析我们已知的信息。”

“你说得像我们一无所知一样！”克莉丝再次瞥了一眼未来，对方仍然没有反应。就算为了未来，她也想弄清这里到底发生了什么事。任何解释都好。她们也许能想出什么办法。

但她们此刻毫无头绪。

就在这时，圣日尔曼说： “等等……可能有人……知道……”

女孩们迅速转过头看着她，等待着她要说的话。 圣日尔曼感到胃里开始翻搅，她吞咽了一下。 “亚当……怀斯豪普特。他……他知道。他至少知道一部分……关于……她身上发生了什么。如果……如果我们可以阻止她杀死他，我们也许……能得到一些……解答。”

她注意到了两人战斗时交换的话语。即使她受伤了，炼金术士的感觉也足够敏锐。亚当说的某句话，引起了她的注意。如果他们可以利用这一点，那么也许……也许他们能够找到解答。

“喂，你在说什么？我们得去救那家伙？他前一秒还试图杀了我们呢。”克莉丝难以置信地问。

“这比让响君杀了我们好。”一个低沉的声音代替圣日尔曼作答。

她们转过身，看着弦十郎带着调走近。她立即跑过去检查切歌的健康状况，玛利亚好不容易才让她冷静下来。

“大叔，你打算怎么办？你袖中有计策吗？”克莉丝问他。

“我想把损失降到最低。不过，圣日尔曼说得很有道理，我们至少应该考虑考虑。”

“你不是认真的吧？！”克莉丝朝他大吼。

“我知道，克莉丝君，可这是我们仅有的选择。我将去回收亚当·怀斯豪普特。一旦我得手，你们所有人都回基地，明白吗？”

克莉丝很想阻止他，但她咽下了她的抱怨和担忧。 “好吧。大叔，做你想做的，但答应我们一件事。”

弦十郎叹了口气。 “说吧。”

克里斯深吸一口气，看着他宽阔的肩膀。 “别死了。”

她看不到他脸上的表情，但她确定他在微笑。 “我没这打算。”

然后他走向战场。

-!-

亚当的头在地上无力滚动。

一秒。只要一秒，他的优势就被全数逆转。他的整个身体都被一击抹杀，彻底失去了扳平局势的能力。要不是那个该诅咒的人偶娃娃横插一脚，胜者本该是他！

“不可能。我不可能这样输掉，不可能输给你这种凡人！”

响无视他发狂的抱怨。她低头看着地面，发现缇姬仍然死死抱着亚当小腿的残骸。“所以，你最后被你自己抛弃的东西打败了。多讽刺，多可悲啊。”她说，走近破碎的自动人偶。

“亚当，我爱你，给我抱抱！亚当，我爱你，给我抱抱——”

响只觉得这娃娃很可怜。它原本是神之力的容器，计划失败后又立即被抛弃了，随意如同扔掉垃圾。响考虑是否应该饶过它，可它犯过罪：它作为亚当的同谋，造成了难以想象的破坏。

她不该这样浪费她的同情。

缇姬甚至没有注意到亚当的腿从它怀里滑落。它像一个残破的唱片机，不断地重复亚当的名字，对即将到来的毁灭毫无觉察。响一脚踩碎了它，毁掉了维持它机能的遗物。前一秒它还在动弹，下一秒它就陷入永恒沉默。

破碎的电路和发条昭示着自动人偶寿命的终结。响继续走向巴伐利亚光明结社的会长。她盯着他残余的头，甚至没召唤她的长枪。

“被别人占据上风感觉如何，亚当·怀斯豪普特？”

人偶恶狠狠地瞪着击枪装者。 “你……你以为你赢了，对吗？！你还没有赢！现在诅咒已经没法阻止了！那支长枪里的仇恨让你失去理智，从此你只会知道苦难和折磨！当神明降临时，他们将净化这个世界，而你将一无所有！”

她并不在意他的怒吼。 “我没有理由听你这罪人的话。我会用双拳摧毁一切阻碍，用双拳执行正义。”

响踩住他仅剩的脑袋，打算一击结束他。

“归于尘土吧，亚当·怀斯豪普特。”

然而，意料外的一击将她打飞。她站起来，抬头找到阻碍她结果亚当的人。

她惊呆了。

“响君，闹够了。”弦十郎依然维持着出拳姿势。

亚当瞪大眼睛盯着他，震惊于这个人类竟然救了他的命。 “你干什——”

“少说两句，亚当·怀斯豪普特，” 弦十郎走向光明结社会长，抓着他的头发，把断头拎起来，直视他的眼睛。 “你搞出了这摊乱子。现在你得帮我们解决。”

他微微转身，把头扔向装者们。她们厌恶地看着脚边亚当的断头。三位还能行动的装者互相点了点头，调拦腰抱起切歌，再次召唤出了她的轮子。克莉丝协助玛利亚背起圣日尔曼，她自己则抱着未来。她的朋友这时依然没有反应。克莉丝再次咬住了嘴唇。

玛利亚用空余的手拎起亚当。装者们迅速离开，只留弦十郎和响在战场。

他目送装者们从他的视野消失。他转身面对响。响向他直冲过去，脸上流露出毫不掩饰的愤怒。 “所以，师父也跟我敌对？你宁愿拯救敌人也不让我消灭他？”

他面色沉静。 “响君，恐怕情况确实如此。你走得太远了。我不知道什么导致了你的变化，但我可以保证，没人会赞同你的做法。尤其是未来君。”

愤怒使她皱了眉。 “说得像你能理解一样。你跟我不同，你没经历过地狱。”

“我承认，我没经历过你的地狱。”他说，“但是我经历过自己的。我比你想象的更能理解你。而且我知道，你想做的事情不会给任何人带来快乐。包括你自己。”

“你不知道什么能带给我快乐。你只把我当奏前辈的替代品。”她反击。

他因为她的回应扬起了眉毛。 “响君，你知道那是不是真的。如果你只是个替代品，我不会费力气训练你。我可能不知道所有能带给你快乐的事物，但我知道帮助他人，牵起他们的手，告诉他们一切都会好起来的时候，你是最耀眼的。至少我认识你的一年多以来是这样。”

他握紧拳头，摆出架势，斗志昂扬。 “这样的响君改变了我们所有人。我会把她带回去。”

她停下脚步，他的战意让她震惊。 “师父，你真认为你能与我匹敌吗？”

他笑了。 “当然。无论你的Symphogear强到什么荒谬的程度，你还没能打败过我。响君，你难道连这都忘了？我该再让你感受感受失败的苦果。”

他们相距十米。响摆出与弦十郎一样的架势。她不想用长枪。不，她会以他教给她的技巧打败他，确保他不能再妨碍她。她将击败这个不败的男人。

她的脑海里有个声音总在低语，总告诉她整个事态很不对劲，但她完全无视了它，把它抛到脑后。她不能被昔日羁绊干扰。她的使命比其他一切更重要，她必须让它实现。

不管付出什么代价。

一阵平静的微风吹过战场，与之前发生的破坏形成了鲜明对比。这是一种温暖的微风，你坐在闪光草地上的一棵橡树下，享受清新的空气和阳光天时，会感受到的那种微风。

象征和平的微风。

它越过他们，吹向虚无。

两人向对方冲过去，同时挥拳。

-!-

撤退让她们难以接受。三名装者离开了战场，带着伤者回到了总部。 调感到切歌稍稍挣扎了两下，但仍然昏迷着。调因此更加担心。幸运的是，她的伤看起来并不太严重，因此一次快速检查可能就足够了。

但切歌还算伤得不重。圣日尔曼为自己的无力感到愤怒；她一击就被打败了。

“玛利亚。”调的喊声压过了风声，引起年长装者的注意。 “你确定我们该把他独自留下吗？”  
银腕装者咬住了嘴唇。 “尽管我不想，但我们别无选择。我们无能为力。”

“你是对的。”亚当插嘴， “她太强大了，你们中任何一个都不该面对。我怀疑你们的司令也不够强。”

“混蛋，该闭嘴了。”克莉丝不客气地回答 ，“这烂摊子是你搞出来的！所以现在你该告诉我们怎么解决了！不管怎样你都得给我们点解答。”

亚当只是嗤笑了一声。 “随你便。我现在已经这样了，也只能给你们点解答。我愿意跟你们合作，反正也没别的办法。”

克莉丝为他的态度大吃一惊。 “等等，你认真会帮我们？”

“装者，别搞错了。这对我有利。只要立花响拥有神之力，我自己的野心就无法实现。目前，你的目标与我的相同：让神之力离开她。我们联合更有效率。”

“然后再让你背叛她们一次？”圣日尔曼提醒他。 “算了吧。我会一直盯着你。一旦你采取任何可能造成危害的行为，我都会把你抹杀。”

“随你的便吧，圣日尔曼。你的同伴算是白死了。”  
炼金术士咬住嘴唇，沉默不语。他们没再交换话语。许多答案要等他们回到基地详细分析以后才能得到揭示。

剩余的路程相当安静，只有未来在克莉丝背上啜泣。当未来的眼泪落在克莉丝肩膀上时，魔弓装者沮丧地咬着嘴唇。一滴眼泪对她是难以承受的重负。

她们目睹这一幕，只能感到愤怒，痛苦，无助和绝望。

身处其中只有更难以忍受。未来只能悲哀地喃喃自语。

“ 响……为什么……？”

-!-

巨大的冲击波扩散，使大地开裂。这一地区原本就被卡萝的力量摧毁过一次，两人的交战再次夷平了一切建筑。

而对于交战的二人来说，这是最好的战场。

弦十郎是山一样的男人。Zing Wing的悲剧后，他用训练排解自己的悲伤。他不想再失去任何人，因此不断锤炼身心，达到了武术的崭新高度。他面对过足以摧毁世界、或者独自歼灭整个军队的敌人。

但他不得不承认他这次遇到了对手。他倾其所有地教导响，也因此——

“咕……”

她比他预期强得多。他低估了她。

他站定，向她打出一记直拳。响闪身躲过，弦十郎抓住机会继续进攻，迫使她保持守势。 响咬紧牙关，对抗着每一次打击中蕴藏的巨大力量。她不断试图拉开距离，但弦十郎不给她重整旗鼓的机会。

响厌倦了闪避。她发出一声战吼，全力反击，打乱了弦十郎的节奏。他勉强躲开她的拳头，拳风刺伤了他的皮肤，仿佛她出拳时伴随暴风。

“神之力……它不该存在。”他暗想，可惜这种假设毫无意义。他们计划落空了，事情变得无比糟糕，他们只能尽力而为。

两人交换的每一击都比闪电更迅捷，比雷电更猛烈。不过还好，他还能接下响的攻击。考虑到她的力量，硬碰硬不在考虑范围之内。弦十郎站定，让响率先发动攻击。就在她将要出拳时，他掌击她的右臂，使她失去平衡。弦十郎乘她还没站稳脚跟发动反击，一拳正中面门。伴随一声大吼，弦十郎将她击飞。

响在空中迅速转身。她利用手臂和腿上的弹射装置提供动能，像流星一样朝弦十郎扑去。 他知道自己接不下这一击，急忙跳开，响因此一拳砸在地上，刻下又一个深坑。

他刚站起来，响已经展开攻势，迫使他防御。他为响的速度震惊。每一次拳脚相交的劲风都在他的衣服和皮肤上留下微小的伤口。

他以一记回旋踢作回应。她停下勾拳，堪堪躲过这一脚，再用一记踢腿接下了弦十郎的凌空飞踢。弦十郎抓住这个空档，一拳打向她后脑，但这一击被她抬手接下。她用挡开他的拳头，反手一拳打在他脸上。这次轮到弦十郎飞了出去，滑了十几米远。

他的鼻子被打破了，所幸他的头还在脖子上。

她此刻强得难以置信。这是神之力留下的一个谜团，另一个是搞坏她脑袋的意志。他觉得两者之间有点联系，但他只有这种模糊的感觉。

亚当会有解答。不过，首先，他得活着离开这里。

响再次发动攻击，眨眼间就拉近了距离。弦十郎站定，两人拆招的速度超过了人眼能捕捉的极限。

响震惊地发现她处在下风。 弦十郎的风格完全变了个样，他的招式原本不动如山，此刻难测如水。当他格挡她的打击时，她甚至找不到着力点。

她停止了进攻，一记刺拳打向他胸前。

弦十郎突然大吼，全身升腾起强烈战意，甚至震碎了他的衬衫。

“什么——？！”

他借机发动进攻。响感到自己的胸部刺痛。她困惑地发现弦十郎放弃了拳头，只用两指戳刺。然而疼痛比她预期的重得多。

弦十郎再次对毫无防备的对手发动打击。响再次感到刀伤般剧烈的疼痛，使她无法集中。

借此机会，他继续追击。

“喝——！” 

她的反应速度完全跟不上这一阵狂风骤雨般的打击。她被击中了少说一百次，每一次打击都把她击飞。

最后他终于结束了进攻。响只能睁大眼睛迎来最后一击。

“ 哈！”

她被一拳击飞。她重重摔在地上，落地时咳出一口血。 她勉强爬起来，发出怪物般的咆哮，那种弦十郎知道不属于响的咆哮。只有她跟击枪融合时才比较接近。

可那时响至少很明显被控制了。

现在她也许自己选择了与他们敌对。他在她身上再也见不到那种标志性的乐天。他只能从她身上感觉到恶意，愤怒和嗜血。

这令人心碎。

看到这样的响让弦十郎的鲜血沸腾了。他像对待女儿一样对待响。他迎接她来二课，尽心教导她，与她一起分享许多回忆。他不会让神之力夺走这一切。他发誓会把响带回去，就算代价是他的生命。

“你怎么能对抗我？”响不可置信地问。

“响君，你可能拥有压倒性的力量，但别忘了，你的战斗技巧是我教的。我了解你怎么行动、怎么思考。”

“你竟敢小瞧我！”

“响君，恰恰相反，我从来没小瞧过你。你的决心和战斗精神令人敬佩。你是个值得我全力以赴的对手。”

他回到战斗姿态，他的战意几乎实质化。

“不过，我许下了承诺。你应该最清楚一个人为了信守诺言能爆发出什么样的潜力。”

“我明白了。”她站起来， “我也会全力以赴。打倒你就没人阻止我了。”

弦十郎向她冲锋。 “响君，你错了！即使我被打倒，你的伙伴们也不会放弃！她们会把你带回来，就算付出她们的生命！那是你们间的羁绊！总会有人来阻止你！”

“切—— ！！”

他的打击强得惊人。据她所知，世上没人比他更强。

但她也变强了，凡人不可能击败她！

她闪身躲开他的攻击，欺进他的攻击范围，迫使他回撤手臂格挡。她压低重心，打出一记直拳，不出意外被弦十郎挡开。

她咬紧牙关，再打出一记直拳。再一记。再一记。她的动作快到根本看不清。

“欧拉欧拉欧拉欧拉——！”

每一拳都迫使他越退越远，然而他仍然从容挡开了所有攻击。响感到焦躁。她将所有力量注入拳套，并用尽全力向前挥拳。

“ 哈啊！”

这一击造成了实质伤害，强大力量冲破了防御，震伤弦十郎的内脏，让他吐出一口鲜血 。他被迫后退，勉强恢复平衡，矮身躲开了响的回旋踢。

她落地后再次发动了攻击。然而，这次他挡开拳头，闪身捉住了她的手腕。响知道他想做什么。她咬紧牙关，压低重心。

“你没法再击飞我！”

脚下的泥土被她脚上的力量撕裂了。她另一只手一拳打向他的下巴。他别无选择，只能放开她，躲开这一击。

他们同时打出全力一击。拳风在空中咆哮，弦十郎像流星一样落下，响像喷气机一样上升。

响的拳头命中了目标。响利用身高差，在弦十郎的拳头即将命中之前偏头躲开。 她的拳头击中弦十郎的腹部，再次将他，这次吐出了更多的鲜血。他迅速站起来，喘着粗气。

响也在喘气。她没想到一介凡人能给她造成这么大麻烦。亚当甚至不能让她感到焦躁，但弦十郎一直压着她打。

她也回击得挺漂亮。她总算能跟这个山一样的男人平手相斗。弦十郎一直坚不可摧，除了Noise以外，从无败绩。

她展露出一个骄傲的微笑。 如此精彩的战斗，师父会高兴的。

她把这个想法抛在一边。无论她怎么想，都不能允许他妨碍她的使命、她的复仇。一旦他被击败，没人能阻止她。

可为什么每一次出拳都让她的心碎裂一点？

这是实现正义的感觉吗？

弦十郎迅速站起身，用前臂擦去脸上的血迹。他有点希望衬衫还在，但这也实在没办法。他满头大汗，每次呼吸都提醒他肋骨处受了内伤。他不知道响受了多少伤害，但必须再加把劲。只有菲尼打破过他的防御，但那是因为她利用了他的感情。

他厌恶这场战斗。全力击败响，这感觉不对。但他必须这样做。

一直如此。他必须硬起心肠，做他该做的事，直面这世界的残酷，让更少人受苦。 他再次活动颈脖和手腕，摆出战斗姿势。 响也摆出一样的姿势，两人立刻冲向彼此，准备再次交战。

然而，一种类似引擎断电的诡异声音响起。响突然失去了平衡。

“什么——？！”

弦十郎的节奏也被打乱了。他的拳头狠狠击中了响的脑袋。

他震惊地发现她几乎没有抵抗。他的拳打使她向后退了很远。

弦十郎眯起眼睛，发现她在低头看脖子上的圣遗物吊坠。也许他看错了，但它的颜色有些暗淡，不再像以前那样充满活力。 响抓住它，显然想让它做出回应。

“弦十郎先生！” 艾尔弗莱茵的声音传到他耳边。 “那是屏障的后遗症！我还没来得及清除污染对击枪的影响！”

他没记错的话，使用愚者之石来对抗炼金术士的贤者之石有可能会暂时封印Symphogear的功能。它们需要一段时间清理其影响。从眼前景象看，甚至连被神之力增强的击枪都不例外。

运气站在他这边。 

这是打败她的最好机会。响暂时失去了战斗能力。他只要击倒她，强行破坏圣遗物。失去一个适格者总比眼下这情况好。

他准备再次出拳，但令他震惊的是，响举起手接下了这一击。她因疼痛而咬紧牙关，双脚深陷地面。

“我……不能失败！我……不能放弃！我……将把我的新世界成为现实！”

她另一只手紧紧抓住了昏暗的吊坠。

突然，吊坠开始发光，使弦十郎短暂失明。 响放开了他的手，他谨慎地拉开距离，摆出防御姿态，准备再次迎击。

但光线消失时，她也消失了。

“什么？”

他的直觉朝他尖叫示警，他立即矮身闪避，堪堪躲开响的飞踢。他迅速转身面对她，一记勾拳打向她面门。

然而她又消失了。他立即转身回踢，可她再次消失，紧接着出现在他面前，双拳重重轰击他胸口。

这与她先前的攻击不同。弦十郎感觉到他断了几根肋骨，他像布娃娃一样被轻易被击飞 。他摔在地上，痛苦地呻吟，然后匆匆站起来，重整态势。

响又从先前位置消失了。这一幕简直荒谬，她转眼间又出现在他的面前，拳头已经挥出。他咬牙强忍疼痛，急忙格挡。他手臂上的骨头疯狂地嘎嘎作响，疼痛让他难以集中。这不是他第一次肋骨骨折。要让他放弃，这还远不够。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊！”

响咆哮着展开疯狂攻势，弦十郎几乎跟不上她的速度。他一边防御，一边呼唤艾尔弗莱茵。 “ 艾尔弗莱茵君，报告！”

“我——我——我不知道发生了什么！屏障的影响突然消失了！她好像自己解决了这问题！而且，击枪Aufwachen波形中的黑洞……扩散了！我不知道发生了什么！”

艾尔弗莱茵没有头绪。他只能做出假设。也许神之力真是如此强大，甚至可以消除屏障的余威。而且这个速度……瞬移？！不像，但他的五感跟不上。

很不妙。他的状态不足以让他再战斗多久。他必须立即结束战斗！

他总算在响的攻击中找到一个破绽，拼尽全力展开进攻。他全力以赴可以一拳毁掉一栋楼。

这所有力量都直直砸在响身上。拳风凿开地面，形成了真正的的风暴，碎屑不停洒落。即使这一击不能打飞她，也能把她打昏！

至少他是这么想的。

他的手腕被响牢牢抓住。尘埃落定时，他震惊地看着响，想不通她为何还能站立。

“你没法打败我。”她收紧了手上的钳制。 “今天轮到我击败你了，师父！”

他没法回答。她的拳头直击腹部，弦十郎感到他每根肋骨都碎了。他吐出鲜血，几乎因痛苦倒下。他无能为力，也无处可逃。

“结束了！”

她的打击再次降临。他重重摔在地上，撞击点形成了一个巨大的陨石坑。他躺在其中，动弹不得。

一切尘埃落定。弦十郎输了。

“弦十郎先生！” “司令！”

通讯炸开了，但他没力气回答。响走近他，尽管他还活着，也没失去意识，但他已经没了战斗能力。响能轻易了结他。

“我输了。”弦十郎喃喃道。

“你输了。”响回答。

他只能在疼痛席卷全身时虚弱地笑。 “我知道……总有这一天，但我……没想到……会这么快。”

他躺在那里，无法动弹，被他的学生用他教导的技巧击败。

真是讽刺。

“师父，你还要说遗言吗？”她安静地问他，伸手唤出长枪，枪尖对准他喉咙。

他没太多可说的。 “记住，响君……装者们不会放弃……想想……你要创造的那个世界……是否值得你付出一切……”

“自从我得到击枪以来，我每天都在思考。” 响回答，“我思考得够多了。”

“这是你的意思……还是神之力？”他问。 “如果是后者……我会死不瞑目的……”

“这是我自己的意愿，师父。我多年没想起过这念头。得到击枪那天、击落月亮那天、菲尼告诉我相信内心的歌那天，我只是贯彻我愚蠢的正义，相信我可以帮助人们相互理解。但是你们最清楚那有多不可能。你知道战场上没人会跟你交谈。你伸出手，他们也不会握住。我已经感到厌烦了。”她皱起了眉头。 “我会用这把枪驱散人类的阴暗面。不管他们怎么想。”

她把枪高高举起。 “再见，师父。”

就在她将要挥动长枪时……

“你真……那么相信吗？”

她停下了动作。她没理由这么做。她是胜利者，作为胜利者，她有权决定一切。

但她脑后有个声音，在头骨里低语，让她等待。

“你的朋友……都感激你伸出的手……你挽救的生命……你抱持的简单却不受限制的正义。它……是你的动力……也塑造你成为现在这样。”他微弱地说，凝视着她的眼睛。

她握紧枪柄。他在说什么？她为什么要听他说？

“你第一天来到二课……感到迷茫和困惑……但我在你眼中看到了火焰。那一刻我知道你能成就伟业……你不会停止奋斗……我不认为你是奏的替代品，而是……一个真正伟大的人。”他仍然凝视着她的翠色眼睛。

“闭嘴……”

“你所珍爱的人……每一个……都是不可替代的朋友……所以……你对她们也不可替代……不要让遗憾蒙蔽你……”

“闭嘴……！”

“这就是为什么……她们不会放弃……她们会拼尽一切……重新点燃……那火焰……”

“闭嘴！”

“响君……了子小姐说得对……听听你内心的歌……想想那些你爱的人……”

一个黑发女孩的脸在她眼前闪过。

“ 闭嘴！”

枪尖落下。


	4. 沉重真相

太安静了。玛利亚、克莉丝和调带着战友冲进潜艇，未来跟在后面。她们撤退时，耳机震耳欲聋的噪音立刻消失了，只留下一片可怕的寂静。这可不是什么好兆头。

医务室是她们的第一站。门一打开，她们就冲了进去，医生已经准备好看护伤者了。她们把切歌和圣日尔曼放在病床上，动作轻柔，以免加重他们的伤势。克莉丝让未来坐下，然后转身追上调和玛利亚。

三人飞奔过总部的大厅。她们不到一分钟就到达舰桥，被眼前的景象惊呆了。

沉默的原因显而易见。舰桥上所有人，包括艾尔弗莱茵，都停下了手头的工作，惊恐地盯着显示屏。玛利亚看了看他们，不太明白发生了什么事。

友里发出一声痛苦的喘息。玛利亚抬起头看着屏幕。

弦十郎——赤手空拳就能干掉圣遗物的、不败的高山——遍体鳞伤地躺在一个弹坑里。

响站在他上方，看上去一点没受伤。她的长枪高举过头。

他们说不出话来。战斗的最后阶段，通讯突然停止了。负责修理的工程师发现故障来自外部，这意味着战场上所有的音频设备都出现了故障，包括弦十郎的。

但没有声音更让他们绝望。他们面前的场景看起来像一场处决。击枪装者高举长枪，但弦十郎仍然很平静，正在和她交谈。

不管他说了什么，似乎都有点用。枪尖在颤抖。他们相信也许弦十郎成功说服了她。这无疑是个奇迹，所有问题都能立即得到解决。

然而长枪挥落，希望瞬间破灭。枪尖将要在他头上落下……

影像突然消失了，屏幕上只有静电波。

这是他们一生中最恐慌的几分钟。几个队员尖叫起来：“快点！来个人修复影像！”友里作为临时指挥，命令他们优先解决显示问题，否则S.O.N.G总部会与战场完全隔绝，没人能知道发生了什么，也没人能知道司令的命运。

工程师不知疲倦地工作着，所有聚集在舰桥上的人都焦虑不安。似乎每个人都认为影像恢复时，弦十郎的脑浆会溅在地上。

但无论他们做了什么，影像都没恢复。工程师只能给出同样回答：干扰来自外部。

这真是太令人沮丧了。他们完全不知道发生了什么事情，连装者们回来都没发现。

调仔细想了想，作出了决定。“我要回去看看发生了什么事。”她突然宣布。

玛利亚睁大了眼睛，转向她。“调，那太危险了！你不知道响是否还在那里！”

“到目前为止，我只把伤者带离战场。我没打算跟她战斗。我知道我会输。但至少你们得知道发生了什么。不能再这样下去了。”调回答，对上年长者的目光。

玛利亚被调的固执吓了一跳。她回头看了看舰桥，一些人开始砸控制台，另一些人则绝望地抬起头，还有一些人软弱无力地倒在椅子上。

司令未知的命运对他们影响很大。因此，玛利亚只能对年轻装者的要求让步。“一切小心。你的耳机应该还能用，随时向我们报告情况，好吗？”

调点点头，最后看了眼两位战友，然后冲出门。她必须尽快。

-!-

大约十分钟后，调回到了战场。她为彻底的毁灭感到震惊。这个地区以前曾经被夷为平地，但这次更糟糕，只剩下一片尘土飞扬的战场。

她吸了一口气，朝前走去，试图找到他们交战的地方。如果那里只有一个大坑，事情能容易不少，但他们的争斗如此激烈，以至于几十个深坑散落在战场各处。

现在已经是凌晨了。如果她没记错，大约是凌晨五点，第一缕阳光正从地平线上透出来。还有不到一小时，他们就会沐浴在阳光中。这个灾难之夜后的第一缕阳光。

她快速掠过战场，没有看到任何迹象。她不知道自己会看到什么。恐惧压得她几乎不敢继续前行。

响也离开了战场。没人知道她去了哪里，不过坦率地说，调现在根本不在乎。她的首要任务是找到弦十郎。无论是死是活，她都会带他回去。

这是她能为S.O.N.G做的唯一一件事。

她走过一个深坑，也许是这些大坑中最深的一个，离地平线可能超过十米。令人惊讶的是，这里没有任何碎石。她可以清楚地看到里面的情况。

天知道她为此多高兴。

弦十郎就躺在那儿，一动不动。 最令人惊讶的是，他的脑袋却奇迹般地完好无损。她以最快的速度滑下斜坡，跪在他身边。她朝他头旁边的地方瞥了一眼，发现地上有一小块钻石形状的地方被刺穿了。

唯一合理的解释是，不知为什么，响的枪尖偏离了目标，她随即离开了。这是一个奇怪的设想，根本说不通。

但那些都不重要。她利用过去学过的基本急救知识，迅速查看了一遍，没有发现他身上有什么致命的伤口。她用两根手指按住他的脖子，检查他的脉搏。

虽然很微弱，但还是有的。弦十郎还活着。

她迅速地把手放在耳机上。“我找到他了，”她说。“他还活着。他的脉搏很微弱，但他还活着！”

所有人都松了口气。她转过身，把胳膊放在他身下，以便带走他。

他突然睁开眼睛。“调……君？”

她睁大了眼睛。“司令！别担心，我会立即把你送回去——”

“她……饶了我……”他平静地说。调瞬间惊呆了。“她……饶了……我。我们还能……带她……回来……”

年轻的装者很难理解他在说什么。也许他是因为失血过多而神志不清，也许响真的饶了他，但这一时刻并不重要。他还活着，她必须带他回去。

她把胳膊滑到他身下，用力一举，把他抱起来。尽管她穿着Symphogea，他还是很重。但她也背负过重担，相比之下，这算不了什么。

她极速回到了基地。

-!-

大约三个小时后，S.O.N.G的主要成员和装者们聚集在医务室里。太阳已经升起，阳光洒进房间，照亮了房间的每一个角落。切歌恢复了知觉。调毫不掩饰她的担忧，使金发装者窘得脸红。

“如果上帝真的存在，那么他肯定在保佑我们。”医生给他们介绍了弦十郎的情况后评论。“我知道风鸣司令是个硬汉，但这也太疯狂了。除了肋骨骨折之外，他还有几处伤口，但他肯定能挺过去。我们给他缝了几针，他很快就能完全康复。他的体质和活力简直令人惊叹。”

所有人都松了一口气。“另一个好消息。翼小姐也很快就能康复。她的Symphogear承担了多数损伤，给我们争取了足够的时间。总而言之，不管怎么说，我们都相当幸运。”他调整了一下眼镜。“不过，尽管我确实理解疏散临近地区的必要性，我还是希望能留座医院跟我们合作。我们本来可以给他们更好的治疗。”

友里安心地叹了一口气。“谢谢你，医生。我一直很欣赏你的工作。”

医生笑了。“恪尽职守，长官。除此之外，切歌小姐有点脑震荡，圣日尔曼女士有不少伤口，我们已经处理过了。考虑到我们的处境，病人的情况已经很好了。”

“这一切都要感谢你。”友里感激地补充道。

他的笑容越来越灿烂。“别客气，友里小姐。”他向旁边瞥了一眼，看见调在检查切歌的伤势，切歌温顺地微笑。“我去处理一些事情，就不打扰你们了。”

他走向医务室的门。就在他准备离开的时候，门突然开了，迎接他的是艾尔弗莱茵。她手里拿着什么东西，差点撞到他。

“啊！”她喊道，“对不起！”

医生又笑了笑。“别担心，”他说，然后闪到一边让她通过。

他朝她的方向瞥了一眼，然后离开了房间。

艾尔弗莱茵跑向围在弦十郎床边的其他人。“对不起，让你们久等了。”她说。“我只是在做最后的调整。”

克莉丝转向她。“调整什么——”

“调整他！”艾尔弗莱茵把亚当的头高高地举在手中，让所有人都能看到。多亏了艾尔弗莱茵，他脖子接上了一块金属板，使他能够保持直立。然而，为了更容易打理，他的长卷发被艾尔弗莱茵剪得乱七八糟。他现在看起来很奇怪——当然不如艾尔弗莱茵手里拿着一个被砍下的头的景象奇怪。

“不得不承认，卡萝的人造身体很有天赋。修复我可不容易。”

克里斯咂了咂舌头。“切，你又来了。”

“对，我又来了，”他嘲弄。“装者，我们要合作了。开始习惯吧。”

“我有个名字，”她生气地说，“开始用吧。”

他不屑一顾地嗤笑。艾尔弗莱茵把弦十郎床边灯架上的灯拆下来，换上了亚当的头，让每个人都能清楚看见巴伐利亚光明结社的领袖。

“现在大家都在这里了，”友里说。“让我们聊聊最重要的事。昨晚发生的事。”

“我不认为这有什么用。”玛利亚直接回答。“我们轻而易举地就被击败了。所有努力都毫无价值。目前我们只有问题，没有答案。”

听了她对昨晚直白的描述，大家都安静了下来。玛利亚是对的。事态完全出乎所有人预料。这事发生在响身上比发生在别人身上还糟糕。

唯一可能打败她的人已经战败，就躺在他们身边。

“不仅如此，”藤尧补充。“我们甚至不知道她现在在哪里。她完全销声匿迹了，无论神之力的能量还是Aufwachen波形都探测不到。”

切歌温顺地挠了挠后脑勺。“我一点印象都没了。那一下真狠，我昏迷太久了。”

“她很强。”圣日耳曼坐在他们对面的床上说。“那份力量远超我们想象。我也相信你们的计算大致还是正确的，但似乎有一个因素你们没想到。”她眯起眼睛，看着司令床边的灯架。“他应该能给个解释。”

S.O.N.G的成员们转向亚当 。“我确实知道。不过，我不愿随便透露这些信息。”

克莉丝愤怒地瞪着他。“你真认为你能讨价还价吗？！”

“那你能咯？”他反问，让她安静下来。“现在生死一线，如果我不合作，你就永远不会知道如何消除她身上的影响。我确实有资格讨价还价。在你给我我想要的东西之前，我不会给你你想要的。”

克莉丝从椅子上跳了起来，准备狠狠揍他一顿。“你这个……”她刚开始，玛利亚就把她推回到座位上。

“你想要什么？”躺在床上的那个男人突然说，把周围的人都吓了一跳。“?”

“司令！”“大叔！”除了亚当，所有人都开始惊呼。

弦十郎坐了起来，眼睛紧盯着亚当的眼睛。“在我权限内，我会答应你的要求。”

“呵，这么快？你在外面那么能打，其实很胆小嘛。

“只要能让响回来，我愿意谈判。”弦十郎简单地回答。

亚当笑了一声。

“司令，”友里问道，“你感觉怎么样？”

他温柔地望着她。“不是最好，但好歹活着。你们都好吗？”

友里代替大家作答：“大多数人有点动摇，但没什么人受伤。医生说翼也会很快恢复。”

弦十郎嘟囔着。“我明白了，”他说。然而，有个人他没见到。 “未来君怎么样？”

他们陷入了沉默。友里的脸沉了下来，瞥向房间远端。“她......嗯......”

在远离其他人的地方，未来独自坐着，向前倾身，低着头，双手交叉放在膝盖上。

弦十郎立即明白了。

“她已经两个多小时没有离开过那个地方了，”友里说。“我希望我能做点什么。”

“我认为除了找出解释以外，没有什么能够帮助她。事实上，这是现在唯一有帮助我们的事情。谁能想到响君会突然背叛呢，你帮不上忙。这就是我愿意讨价还价的原因。我欢迎任何能得到解释的可能。”

他说得有道理。包括克莉丝在内，没人能反驳。

他转向亚当，“谈条件吧。”

亚当得意地笑了笑。然而，就在他准备提出要求的时候，藤尧的电脑突然响了，打断了他的话。他犹豫地说。“司令……是镰仓发来的。”

几个人睁大了眼睛。亚当扬了扬眉毛。

“现在还来……”弦十郎叹了口气。“接过来，连到医务室的投影仪上。”

藤尧点点头，轻轻按了几下笔记本电脑的按钮。医疗室的投影仪亮了起来，在他们身后投射出一张不受欢迎的脸。

风鸣讣堂的脸上带着他惯有的、高高在上的神情。“你们失败了。这是奇耻大辱。你有什么解释吗？”

弦十郎依然卧床，只能微微低头向风鸣家主致意。“现在没有，”他回答。“我们还在整理信息。”

每个装者都盯着屏幕上的那个人。风鸣讣堂当她们都不存在。“你到底打算怎么做？”

作为回应，弦十郎指着亚当，“他会有答案。”

风鸣家主眯起眼睛看着那个没有实体的脑袋，他们对视了片刻。“这么说你们抓住了敌人的首领?”

“的确如此。虽然情况不是很理想，但我们还是成功了。他同意为我们提供解决这场危机所需的信息。”。

“一定要逼他合作。”风鸣讣堂命令道。“弦十郎，我要的是成果。你没有尽到防人职责。你放任一个怪物随心所欲地破坏。你净让我失望，不要让我后悔给你二课的指挥权。”

克莉丝已经听够了。她的怒火熊熊燃烧。“见鬼！为了保护这个世界，为了保护你，我们差点全死了。你只有这些话能说？！”

“克莉丝！”玛利亚喊道，试图让她平静下来。毫无作用。

风鸣讣堂根本没看克莉丝。“你逾矩了。你不过是一个败兵。”

他那轻蔑的语气使她更加生气。“你他妈刚才说什么？！”她喊道。”我看你敢不敢到这儿来当着我的面说，你这个婊子养的……”

“克莉丝！”

啪！

这太突然了。连克莉丝都立刻闭上了嘴。玛利亚刚站起来，准备让克莉丝安静，一个玻璃烧杯砰的一声砸上讣堂的脸，炸成碎片。

未来站了起来，还保持着投掷姿势。她的眼睛紧盯着影像。

他们以前从未在未来脸上看到过如此愤怒的表情。

“你怎么敢！”她尖叫着，从身后抓起另一个烧杯，再一次砸上投影。“你怎么敢叫她怪物！”

巨响使切歌往后缩了缩。“响不是怪物！你说得高高在上，像你无所不知一样！你什么都不明白！你只会抱怨！你根本没资格说任何话！”

她的怒火让所有人都措手不及，甚至连讣堂都安静了。弦十郎伤心地看着未来。他父亲称她最好的朋友为怪物。她不能容忍这种事。她已经因昨晚发生的事接近崩溃了。

如果易地而处，他也会有同样的反应。

“你根本不知道我们在经历什么！”她重新振作起来，怒吼着冲向投影。玛利亚连忙离开克莉丝，拉住未来，阻止她盲目地攻击墙壁。未来挣扎着，仍然恨恨怒视着他。“如果你没什么好说的，那就干脆闭嘴！”

“未来小姐……”切歌试图劝阻，她真被这样的未来吓到了。

未来的嗓子已经喊哑了。“你不能瞧不起他们！每个人都为了拯救他人拼尽全力、牺牲一切，你才能坐在那里发号施令！没有他们，你什么都不是！”

她终于无法压抑愤怒和悲伤，泪水顺着脸颊流下来，弄脏了她的衣服。“你们继续以保护国家为借口，利用我们的牺牲为自己谋利吧！”她一直试图挣开玛利亚的控制，但是年长者比她强壮得多。“你才是别人的负担！就是因为你这种人存在……响根本没说错！”

她开始大口喘气，怒火愈燃愈烈，仿佛一座长期休眠的火山终于从她体内喷发出来。“这不是大家战斗的原因！这不是他们搭上性命为之奋斗的原因！”

她的双腿失去了力量，开始颤抖。看到她不再想要攻击投影背后的男人，玛利亚松开了她，让她跪倒在地。“这不是……响……搭上性命的原因……”她轻声啜泣。她的精力耗尽了。“你怎敢叫她怪物……你根本不明白……”

没有什么话可以安慰她。他们只是悲伤地看着她。克莉丝咬着嘴唇。她多想说些什么来帮帮她的恩人。

未来现在几乎说不出话，每一秒都显得更加疲惫。“如果这就是你要说的……那么你可以闭嘴……闭嘴……然后……”

她深吸一口气，用最大音量大吼：“闭嘴，滚开！”

她突然的咒骂把大家都吓了一跳。谁都没想到未来能说出这种话。克莉丝吃了一惊，但心里暗笑。未来把他们所有人的想法都说出来了。

一阵死寂。友里跪在她身边。“未来，”她轻轻地说。“来吧，我扶你回座位。”

未来依然流着泪。她任由友里拉起她，把她带回椅子上。未来双手捂着脸，悲伤地啜泣着着。友里陪在她身边，试图安慰她。

弦十郎转向他的上司。“正如你所见，士气不能再糟了。一旦我们掌握了状况，我会向你汇报。”

“别再让我失望，弦十郎。”讣堂平静地回答。“这种对我们国家和人类的巨大威胁不能坐视不管。”

弦十郎点点头。“我完全同意。我们将尽最大努力将其造成的破坏降到最低，即使需要付出生命代价。”

“很好。”讣堂回答。他最后看了一眼这群人，然后切断了通讯。

他们都松了口气。弦十郎开始抓头发。“这种事永远不会轻松点。”

克莉丝坐回去，愤怒地抱着手臂。“大叔，你怎么能忍受那种人？他没把你惹毛过吗？”

“他想听什么我就说什么，”弦十郎回答。“尤其是现在。他很不耐烦，只会给我们找麻烦。谈话越短，越能节省时间 。”

“那个人真是混球！”玛利亚叫道。“未来每句话都是对的。他就那么出现，提出要求不切实际的要求！而且他似乎根本不在乎我们！他以为我们是机器吗？厚颜无耻！”

“他这辈子都是这样，玛利亚君。不可能让他改掉。”弦十郎简单地说。“正如我所说的，我们应该节省时间，讨论重要的问题。把他的事交给我吧。我们说到哪儿了？”

亚当正饶有兴趣地看着他们的谈话。

“亚当·怀斯豪普特，说出你的条件，然后告诉我们响君身上发生了什么。”

亚当沉默了一会。弦十郎扬起一边眉毛。

“我改主意了，”他简单地说。

“什么？”弦十郎问。

“我说，”亚当重复道，“我改主意了。”

克莉丝又一次从椅子上跳了起来，玛利亚叹了口气，不得不再次把她推回去。“什么意思？！你一直说要和我们合作，现在又要收回？！赶紧拿定主意吧！”她喊道。

“克莉丝，请冷静下来，”玛利亚恳求她，“别对每件事发脾气。”

“好吧，很抱歉我会发脾气！”克莉丝喊道。“对不起，我的朋友试图杀死我和其他所有人，我很受伤！对不起，我为此感到难过！这就是我的处理方式！有问题吗？”

“没问题 。只是你最好安静一会儿。我们时间不够。如果你不能安静地坐上几分钟，那么请你到外面散散步，我保证把我们发现的一切都告诉你，”玛利亚回答说，并没有因为她的爆发而感到不安。

克里斯狠狠地咬了咬牙，但最终，理性占了上风。她闭上嘴，又坐了下来，默默地低声咒骂。

亚当咯咯笑了。“真活泼。活泼得令人讨厌。”

“他们就是这样。你得习惯。那么，你说改变主意是什么意思？”弦十郎问他。

“哼，好吧，在你那个吵闹的下属妄下结论之前，我说我改变主意了。你问我什么意思？简单来说，现在，我不想提要求。”他回答。

几双眼睛眯起来打量他。“你绝对不可能这么好心。”圣日尔曼说。

“圣日尔曼，让你吃惊了吗？不过我就有这么好心。听了那个你们叫长官的傻瓜说话，我决定帮帮你们，就为了羞辱他。他不就是那种你拼命想推翻的压迫者吗？”亚当挑了挑眉毛问她。

如果不是这种情况，圣日尔曼一定会继续与他作对。她咬住嘴唇，保持沉默。她不知道他的真正意图是什么，但有一件事是肯定的：到时候他一定会在背后捅他们一刀。

她会密切关注他。

“尽管我很想相信你，亚当·怀斯豪普特，但我确实同意她的意见。你希望从中得到什么好处？”弦十郎问他。

“这么不信任我吗？我深受伤害。我向你保证，现在我没有任何要求。你要坚持，我可以再想想，但你不想要这样，不是吗？”亚当问他。

弦十郎沉默了。毫无疑问，亚当在玩他们，他有阴谋。然而弦十郎没有理由不同意。他们毕竟非常需要这些信息。他只希望亚当说了真话。

“好吧，那我相信你，”弦十郎说。

“喂——”克莉丝想要大喊，但她控制住了自己，保持安静。玛利亚冲着她微笑。

“谢谢你啊喂。”亚当嘲弄地说。“我们说到哪儿了？啊，为什么弑神者有这么可怕的力量。的确，这很特殊。你可能以为是神之力让她变成这样的，”他说。他们都好奇地看着他。

他轻笑道：“看，这就是你们出错的地方。她跟你们敌对的原因不是这个。毕竟，神之力只是个工具，它的用途取决于它的使用者。如果是你们中的任何一个被吞没了，只会变得和她一样强大，但不会影响你们的思想和理智。不，这个问题的根源来自只属于她的东西……”

好几个人脑子里转着他谜语般的解释，但只有艾尔弗莱茵的眼睛因震惊而睁大。“别告诉我……它来自……”

“是的，人造人，你想得没错，”他回答她。“这是从Symphogear本身来的。”

震惊的抽气声传遍了整个房间，甚至连一直沉浸在悲伤中的未来也开始仔细倾听。“你一定已经知道，冈古尼尔其实是两支长枪的概念集合体。”他继续说。

“对，”艾尔弗莱茵回答他。还不知情的人好奇地看着她。“奥丁神的长枪和刺穿了神子身体的朗基努斯枪。”

“很好。由于人类的信仰，它们的传说混杂在一起，创造了你熟悉的冈古尼尔。然而，它作为弑神之力的概念才是问题。古罗马人确实相信基督在某种程度上是神圣的，这让他们感到害怕。刺穿他的长矛里充满了恐惧，使它获得了弑神之力。”他解释道。

他的表情变得严肃起来。“然而，这种力量是有代价的，毕竟是恐惧。恐惧，尤其是怨恨。从那时起，人们对神的怨恨就一直在增长，结果，长枪的力量也随之增长。很快，他们对神的仇恨和诅咒也印在了长枪内部。”

他的听众全神贯注地听着他的故事，意识到有些东西比他们所知的复杂得多。“从那一刻起，冈古尼尔就拥有了弑神之力，人类两千多年来建立起来的对众神的怨恨和诅咒也助长了这种力量。”

“非常有趣，”玛利亚说，“但是，这和响有什么关系呢?”

“真没耐心。你问这和她有什么关系？最初，这和她没有任何关系。你的对手中没有一个人拥有任何形式的神性。当你第一次接触到圣日尔曼和她的同伴时，他们释放了一只被称为Yohualtepuztli的神兽，它立刻被杀了。它很强大，但它的神性不强，因此弑神之力对它没什么反应。然而，弑神之力对上神之力的集合时，你认为会发生什么？”

他们中有几个人模模糊糊地悟到了什么，除了切歌还一头雾水地看着他们。调轻推了她一下，让她继续听。看到他们的反应，亚当笑了。“是的，你们似乎明白了。立花响被神之力吞噬，弑神之力也以同样的方式回应。你可以把它比作一个过度反应的免疫系统，这个系统已经发现了一种它必须消灭的病原体。长枪中的弑神之力完全失去了控制，试图消除对它自身生存的威胁。”

艾尔弗莱茵用手捂住嘴。“Aufwachen 波形里……中心的黑洞是……”

“弑神之力本身，”亚当替她回答。“它失去了控制，就像过分热心的免疫系统一样，开始影响它所居住的身体。立花响因为这样或那样的原因接受了神圣的力量，长枪中的诅咒和怨恨不能接受这一点。通常，弑神之力会像一个外壳一样围绕着它的宿主，阻止神之力在摧毁它的同时真正扎根。但这次情况并非如此，这两个相互冲突的力量似乎进入了某种混乱的和谐状态，它们互相竞争，而立花响则夹在中间。” 

未来在角落里惊恐地倒吸一口凉气。“怨恨和诅咒从枪中溢出，开始影响她的身心……我该怎么说呢？”他瞥了一眼角落里的未来，得意地笑了。“造成了昨晚你看到的结果。立花响被她的力量腐蚀了，因为她不知道它的真正本质。表达形式就是变成一个只知道复仇的恶魔，生存意义只是为了满足她内心深埋的怨恨。变成一个既拥有压倒性力量和使用它的破坏性冲动的存在。”

艾尔弗莱茵低头看着地面，回想着前一天晚上她所看到和听到的事情。“她……她看起来很不稳定，”她犹豫地说。“甚至可以算双向躁郁，在极端情绪之间跳来跳去。还有被害妄想。每当有人来找她对质时，她总是问他们是否“背叛了她”。她几乎不像她自己了。”

“没错。”亚当回答。“她受到了内心怨恨的影响，使她按照自己埋藏在心底的仇恨、怨恨和恐惧行事。我敢说，现在她记起了每个人做过的每一件轻视她的事情，无论多么微不足道。过不了多久，她就会开始大开杀戒。有点像宗教狂热分子，他们抛弃了所有的规则和理性，只是为了坚持他们认为的‘正确’和‘公正’。”

这简直难以置信。克莉丝冷静下来，轻声说：“这听起来……像菲尼。或者威尔博士，或者卡萝。响根本说不出那种话。听到她那样说话，那样谈论如何审判每个人……很不对劲。”

“没错！”切歌叫起来。“这不可能……她不可能有那种感觉！ 她总是那么活泼开朗，而且——”

“而且把自己的痛苦藏在微笑里，这样就没人会为她担心。”玛利亚插话道，这使得这个喧闹的女孩沉默了下来。

亚当又一次嗤笑起来。“好吧，如果她‘活泼开朗’，我昨晚可没看出来。她不缺乏恶意。像我一样。”

切歌攥紧了拳头。“那么……那么一定是恶灵！或者冈古尼尔本身让她有这些想法！”

“切歌君，那说不通。”弦十郎回答。“如果你说的是对的，当冈古尼尔的原始碎片被神兽镜摧毁时，这种影响就会消失。他还说，弑神之力只对神之力的存在有反应。如果没有任何需要回应的问题，它就没有作出回应的理由。不……这些仇恨……早就在她心里扎了根。”

他的话使他们陷入沉寂。这是一个难以置信的沉重真相。切歌知道人们确实心怀怨恨。 然而，很难相信，响也是其中一个。因为如果这些怨恨让响跟她们敌对……

那就意味着在内心深处，她仍然以某种方式憎恨着他们每一个人。

在医务室的角落里，未来静静坐着。亚当的每一句解释她都听得一清二楚。每一个细小的信息都进入了她的脑海，在意识深处燃烧起来，让她更加恐惧、更加悲伤，也激起了她跟响一样深埋心底的怨恨。

她目不转睛地盯着地板，重复着同一句话 。

“一切……都是因为……Symphogear……”

友里忙于关注亚当，没有注意到女孩说了什么。但当她理解了他的解释，她只能同情地看着未来。她受到的伤害难以用言语描述。

切歌绞尽脑汁想反驳。“我……我需要证据！”她看了调一眼。“除非有确凿的证据，否则我不会相信！”

“好吧，祝你好运。”亚当嘲弄地说，切歌瞪了他一眼。“现在立花响不会轻易把什么证据交给你。当然，除非……有别人能帮忙。”他含糊地说，眼睛转向房间角落里那个哭泣的女孩。所有人的目光聚焦在未来身上。

未来过了一阵才意识到他们指的是她。她抬起头，眼睛布满血丝，睁得大大的，对上他们的目光。她往后畏缩了一下，尽力躲开他们的目光，不愿泄露她一直隐藏的秘密。这是一件连她自己都该不知道的事情。她完全是偶然发现的。

然而现在她别无选择。如果她想救响，那么她就必须揭露她挚友内心深处最黑暗的秘密。她艰难地咽了口唾沫，又低下了头。“有证据。”她虚弱地说。“在……在莉蒂安。我们必须回学校，回我房间。回到我的……”她几乎不敢说出挚友的名字。“我和响的……房间。”

她的回应让人心碎。他们把目光移开，给她一些空间。弦十郎询问：“那现在问题是，我们怎么才能带回响君？”

“两者之一，”亚当回答说。“要么你从她身上移除神之力，这可能也会让弑神之力的恶意消退。然而，这办法风险很大，而且我怀疑你找不到消除神之力的办法。只有她一个人拥有摧毁它的力量。这情况也真讽刺。”

“另一个选择呢？”弦十郎问道。

”从她身上移除Symphogear。我认为一旦它被移除，它对她的影响就会停止。但它必须被彻底摧毁，不能留任何一点碎片。尽管同样困难，这办法风险更少。”亚当回答说。

“那我们有个计划了，”弦十郎宣布。“玛利亚君，你和——”

“等一下，”圣日尔曼打断司令的话。“有一个问题我想知道答案。”

亚当眯起眼睛看着她。“说吧。”

她与他对视。“立花响怎么可能承载神之力呢？人有原罪，因此无法承受那种东西。为什么她例外？”

这是一个超越了S.O.N.G成员知识的问题。他们不知道什么是原罪。

但是知道这件事的亚当却大吃一惊。“说实话，圣日尔曼，我不知道。我也因此困扰。一定发生过什么事，让她清除了原罪，但除此之外，我没有别的解释。”

弦十郎大吃一惊。到目前为止，亚当似乎无所不知，却对这个问题好无头绪。它不可能没有任何意义。这是他们必须调查的另一个因素。

圣日尔曼没有再说什么。司令继续他先前的命令。“正如我所说的，我们现在有个计划。”他又说。“玛利亚君，你和未来君一起去莉蒂安寻找证据。”

玛利亚点点头，看着房间角落的女孩，她的头仍然低垂着。

“友里，藤尧，”他继续说，两个后勤队员立即站起来。“你们俩将调查圣日尔曼女士提到的矛盾。”

他们一起点头。

“其他人，”他说，眼睛望着克莉丝、调和切歌。”检查所有记载，尽可能寻找关于移除神之力或Symphogear的任何信息。你们有最高访问权限。有疑问吗？”

没有人回答。“那么，解散吧。”

三个年轻的装者先离开了，前往档案馆开始她们的搜索。玛利亚走近垂头丧气的未来，跪在她面前。友里离开了女孩的身边，和藤尧一起回到了桥上。“我们走吧，未来。我带你回家。”

未来虚弱地点了点头，让玛利亚把她扶起来。她们也离开了。

只有弦十郎，艾尔弗莱茵，亚当和圣日尔曼留了下来。他们静静地坐着，直到炼金术士掀开被子，从床上站起来。“我也要去调查一下。我不能就这样躺着。”她说。她走近弦十郎床边的灯架，拎着亚当的头发。“你得跟我走。”

人偶脑袋扭曲地笑了笑。“随便你。”

他们离开了医务室，只留下司令和年幼的人造人。正如弦十郎所愿。

“艾尔弗莱茵君，”他说，“在这件事上，我们似乎别无选择。”

女孩伤心地看着他，“弦十郎先生......”

“艾尔弗莱茵君，我对你的命令是：请着手准备那个。”他简单地命令道，她立刻明白了他的意思，立即陷入震惊。

“可我们甚至不知道她是否会接受！”

“你说得对……但这是我们唯一的选择。即使她不愿意，我们也得让她接受。如果亚当·怀斯豪普特说的是真的……那么这可能是我们唯一的希望。”

“你真的要这样做吗？在Frontier之后？”她犹豫地问，不知道会得到什么样的回答。

“对。我必须这么做。保护这个世界是我的责任，保护响君也是。这是我唯一知道的办法，”他真诚地说，让艾尔弗莱茵垂下了头。

她紧紧攥起拳头，抬起头来，直勾勾地看着他。“那么……这也是我的责任。我不想让你一个人承担。”

弦十郎笑了笑，摸摸她的头。“谢谢你，艾尔弗莱茵君。我很感激你的好意。”

她也笑了，他把手拿开。“那么，我去做准备。”她说完就离开了房间，径直走向她的实验室开始工作。

弦十郎一个人呆在医务室里，陪着依然昏迷的翼。他看着翼对医疗仓，想起她上次躺在这儿还是因为绝唱。

从那时距今还不到一年，但感觉已经是很久以前的事了。

然而他只能回想起战斗结束的时候，响高举长枪，当枪尖落下时，它没击中他，反而击中了他旁边的地面。那一刻，他不明白她为什么没有杀了他。他只是震惊。她静静站着，然后突然收回枪，就此消失。

他不知道当时发生了什么事，但是有一件事他可以肯定：尽管响心怀怨恨，她还是饶了他。对他来说，这足以证明她还有救。

如果他们没办法救回她，他会诅咒自己一辈子。

他从心底里发誓。


	5. 黑暗藏身之处

S.O.N.G.存有二课多年来收集的大量信息，包括历史手稿到政府机密文件在内的一切机密记载。

这正是三个装者们需要的。她们必须从书面文件和数字记录中挖掘出任何有助于解决眼前处境的信息。她们试图找到任何一种能强行从某人身上移除神之力或Symphogear的方法，但现在她们的搜寻完全是徒劳。

克莉丝在终端输入了这个问题，结果让他她很恼火。 一片空白。检查纸质记载的切歌和调也没找到什么。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”切歌沮丧地从一堆文件中喊道，“完全没进展嘛！”

“小切，继续找。”调也在迅速检阅几堆文件。她们没有找到任何有价值的东西，不过调至少找到了一些有关她们自己圣遗物的有趣信息。

她以前从未读过埃努玛·埃利什，尽管她对扎巴巴了如指掌。她把书放在一边，以便日后再看。

她们并不是不知道强行移除Symphogear的方法。事实上，她们每个人都还记得Frontier上浮的那天，未来被操纵，穿上了神兽镜，它的力量就能消灭圣遗物。它不仅召唤了Frontier，还摧毁了响体内的击枪碎片和它自身。

这是有史以来最奇特的Symphogear之一。然而，它消失了，唯一能确定的拯救响的方法也一并消失。

不过就算她们有神兽镜，未来也不一定会愿意再次使用它。

她们早就全部考虑过。沉湎于过去毫无意义。她们只能重新检查任何可能的方法，一遍不行就再来一遍。

她们在沉默中继续寻找，只有克莉丝敲键盘的声音和翻书声。

切歌最终发现了一份北欧神话记载，详细描述了奥丁神的一生。冈古尼尔跃进她眼帘。“我还是……不敢相信会发生这种事。”她悲伤地说。

调同情地望着她，握着她的手。“只是……怎么会发生这种事？为什么是她？为什么是我们？”她想起响冷酷的凝视，快要落泪了。“这不该发生。我们本该一起庆祝她的生日……在学校，吃巧克力蛋糕，玩游戏，讲笑话，给她礼物……可我们只有这些！”她指着堆积如山的文件，“翼前辈和司令都受了重伤。我们得跟敌人合作，根本没人知道她现在在哪里，她到底在想什么！这不公平！”

克莉丝使劲咬着牙，停下了狂怒的敲击。“我们知道她在想什么，”她说，引起了切歌的注意。“你听到那个混蛋说的了，是不是？她记得别人对她做过的每一件坏事。她可能在想我们试图杀死她的那些日子，现在她要回来报复我们了。她就是这么想的。即使拥有神之力，她还是个笨蛋。”

切歌只能咬紧牙关，忍住眼泪。“但是……但是为什么呢？她为什么会有这种感觉？我就是不明白。”

“谁知道呢？你听到大叔说的了。她应该隐瞒了好一阵。似乎只有未来知道这件事，她藏得可真够好。”

切歌看上去比以前更沮丧了，仍然心不在焉地翻着书页。“她说的那些让世界摆脱罪恶的话。太可怕了。听着像威尔博士和卡萝。她竟然开始用Armed Gear了！”

“诅咒对她的影响相当大。” 调告诉她，“所以我们得在这里找到办法把她带回来。我们不成功是不会罢休的，对吧？”

切歌迅速点点头，擦去眼中的泪水。“是的，没错。我们不成功是不会罢休的！”她高高举起拳头。

调也跟着笑了。

克莉丝也笑了，坐回控制台前。沮丧没有用。她们一定能找到解决办法。

-!-

S.O.N.G的舰桥也同样忙碌。友里和藤尧的任务也同样困难。他们甚至不知道什么是原罪。是巴别塔的诅咒，还是亚当吃了知识之树上的禁果？如果它是其中之一，那么摆脱它又意味着什么？怎样才能摆脱它？为什么它是一种罪恶？

他们有太多问题需要回答，却没有足够的时间寻找答案。没有人知道响什么时候会突然出现。她第一次战斗就击败了所有的战斗力量，包括他们的盟友和敌人。

幸运的是，他们等来了更了解这个问题的后援。

圣日尔曼走进舰桥，环顾四周，亚当的头仍然握在她的一只手里。 “圣日尔曼小姐，欢迎。有什么可以帮忙吗？”友里问道。

“有的。”炼金术士回答。“我的盟友正在努力时，我不能就这么坐着。我要帮忙。毕竟，这问题也有我的一份。”

友里惊讶地睁大了眼睛。圣日尔曼只是像往常一样皱着眉头看着她。“怎么了？”

友里回过神来，摇摇头。“不，没什么。我们也很高兴能得到你的帮助。”她让圣日尔曼在一台空闲的控制台前坐下。“我会用我的用户名登录，这样你就有数据库访问权限。请随意使用。”

“很好。”圣日尔曼回答，“谢谢。”

友里微笑着点了点头，迅速登录到数据库，然后给圣日尔曼演示了基本操作。“有问题就问。”炼金术士点点头。

她坐下来，把亚当的头放在桌子上，确保他一直待在她视线里。她花了一些时间来习惯这个笨拙的键盘，然后就开始在数据库中搜索，寻找她能找到的任何答案。

“你似乎和他们相处得挺好，圣日尔曼，”亚当突然说。“也许你们真能交上朋友。”

“我不想听你这么说。” 圣日尔曼嘟囔着。“我也不会和他们成为朋友。我们只是盟友。”

他嗤笑一声。“如果你非得这么认为，好吧。”

她严肃地盯着亚当。“那个女孩说过的话对你也挺适用。如果你没什么好说的，那就什么也别说。”

“你很矛盾，不是吗？”他问道，她忍住自己一拳打上他脑袋的冲动。他注意到她的克制，嘲弄地问：“你知道你在找什么吗?”

“差不多吧。”她回答。“第一步是找出原罪产生的原因。只有当我们对它有足够了解以后，才能找出有什么可能移除它。我准备查阅立花响的所有记录，其中一定有点什么可以解释这一切 。”

“圣日尔曼，你说了等于没说。”他嘲弄地对她说。

“哼，你也帮不上忙。社长，你已经没有利用价值了。”她回击。

他立刻瞪了她一眼。“我已经分享了所有我知道的。”他说，“也许现在我确实没用了。”

她没有费心给他答复。他说的任何话都只会分散她的注意力。她继续查阅数据库，尽可能多地研究原罪。四百多年的知识在这问题面前也不太够。她知道原罪背后的故事细节，知道它是如何成为人类的一种遗产。

但是没有任何东西，绝对没有任何东西能够移除它。它本来应该是与生俱来、无法摆脱的。事实上，人们一直在争论它是否存在。随着时间的推移，圣日尔曼最终发现原罪的确存在。这也让她沮丧，因为她也有原罪，她永远无法塑造一个没有压迫的完美世界。

但这对她来说没什么。她看到了那些拥有神之力量的人的下场，并且意识到这不是她想要的。绝对的权力绝对会使人腐化堕落。她确实想知道亚当是否能够驾驭它，毕竟他是个人偶，但她不想为了这点好奇心让亚当控制世界。神之力已经成了个大麻烦。

就在那时，她偶然发现了一个文件夹，包含了立花响的个人档案。实话说，她不打算去研究这个文件夹 。

这并不是说她讨厌他们。事实上，恰恰相反。她知道答案就在这些文件中的某个地方。然而，圣日尔曼从来不喜欢别人问她的过去，她也觉得对向她伸出手的人这样做是一种犯罪。

有那么一瞬间，圣日尔曼感到困惑。她想知道，如果有另一个世界，另一个现实，如果她们的初见更合适点……

她们能成为朋友吗？

炼金术士摇了摇头。假设是没有用的。现在就是现在。为了创造一个更美好的世界，她抛弃了她的道德，甚至她的灵魂。屏幕上的几个像素不能阻止她。

她在座位上调整了一下身子，打开文件夹，开始读立花响的故事。

-!-

去学院的路上一片寂静。玛利亚和未来惊奇地发现一辆车已经在等着她们了。未来发现那个司机她昨晚见过。

一天晚上。只过去了一天晚上，未来却觉得过了几个月。她的思想一直处于混乱之中，她只能想起响的巨大的变化，和Symphogear对她的影响。

一切都回到了Symphogear。她听得太多了，此刻甚至有点像个拙劣的借口。如果他们有什么无法解释的事情，那么一定与Symphogear有关。一些‘神秘的系统’或者‘隐藏的功能’。

只有樱井了子比他们更了解Symphogear。看看她的下场。

未来沮丧地咬紧牙关。玛利亚注意到了，然而她选择保持沉默。她开始思考最近发生的事情，尤其是她自己在其中扮演的角色。

响记得她经历的每一次不公，不管多么微不足道，是吧？她心想。响有很多理由恨她。她伪装成菲尼的时候做过不少错事。

玛利亚瞥了一眼身边的未来，回想起自己曾经挟持过她当作人质。威尔博士用甜言蜜语引诱她穿上gear，变得跟响一样，从注定的死亡里拯救响时，玛利亚什么也没做。

那真是一场闹剧。它可能的确把响从融合中拯救出来，但也留下了一系列余波。是的，响有足够的理由恨她。然而响还是接受了她，向她伸出了手，成了她的朋友。

玛利亚自己都不相信自己值得这样的同情。Frontier事件刚结束时，威尔背叛了她，她失去了玛姆，她感到失落和无助；那时响全力支持登月计划，尽力取回玛姆的遗体。响认定玛姆做的事情都是出于好意，因此她也值得回地球安息。

现在她们的处境颠倒了。响宣称要重建世界，而玛利亚不能袖手旁观。她比他们中的任何人都更清楚，这样的努力是多么徒劳无功，而最终的结果又是多么悲惨。

玛利亚欠了响那么多，她一辈子也还不清。这使得她的处境更加矛盾。她决心尽一切可能让响回来。

她会对响的好意涌泉以报。

如果支持未来度过悲痛也是报答响的方式，她当然毫无怨言。

大约二十分钟后，他们到达莉蒂安。尽管前一天晚上发生了一些混乱的事情，但是这些活泼的学生完全没受影响。这是玛利亚第一次踏进学校。实话说，她相当期待能看到一个完全奉献给歌曲的学校，和响称作家的地方。

她们向司机道了谢，然后下了车。年长偶像立即吸引了几十双眼睛。未来无视同学的窃窃私语，领着玛利亚穿过玄关。她还穿着昨晚的便服。

玛利亚并没有因周围的人感到困扰。她早就习惯了，没什么特别的。

“小未？”人群中有人喊道。未来看见熟悉的三人组向她们跑来，看上去很困惑。

“你们……”她迟疑地低语，还没准备好面对她们。

“我们一直在到处找你。” 创世以她惯有的随意态度说。“我从没想到你会和一个明星一起来学校！自从风鸣学长毕业后，我们学校就没明星了！话说回来，你为什么不穿制服？”她转向玛利亚，玛利亚朝他们微笑着。“上次你救了我们，我们好像连自我介绍的机会都没。我是安藤创世。很高兴见到你，玛利亚小姐！”

“我是寺岛诗织。”

“我是板场弓美！”

“很高兴见到你们。”玛利亚回答。“我叫玛利亚·卡登扎夫娜·伊芙。我很高兴看到你做得很好。”她知道她们真的没时间停下来打招呼，尤其是未来的朋友。她们不可避免会谈到……

创世露齿一笑，转向未来，“小未，话说回来，你知道小响在哪儿吗？”

谈到她。

未来瞬间僵硬了。她无法回答这个问题。她自己都不敢相信昨晚那些事，三人组怎么可能相信她？她绝不能说。

创世好奇地看着她，惊讶于她的沉默。未来说不出话，所以玛利亚只能替她解围。“响现在很忙。她短时间内没法来学校。”这也不完全是说谎。

“诶？！ 为什么！难道是什么极密任务吗？动画片那样？”弓美惊呼。

玛利亚对女孩奇怪的假设不以为然，但这给了她一个好借口。“没错。她正在执行一项重要的任务，我们不能透露，而且很长一段时间内都不会回来。我会告诉她你很担心她。上次我和她说话的时候，她看起来有点孤独。”

“噢，那太糟糕了。什么风把你吹到这里来，玛利亚小姐？” 创世问她。

玛利亚回答：“这也是个秘密。”

“噢拜托了，至少透露一点吧！小未，不行吗？”

黑发朋友决定配合玛利亚的说辞：“对不起，姑娘们……不能透露。”

三人组看起来有点沮丧。“好吧，只要小响没事就好。”她说，没有注意到玛利亚和未来脸上的凝重。“要我们带你四处看看吗，玛利亚小姐？”

年长者笑了。“谢谢你，创世小姐。有未来给我带路就够了。你们三个现在应该去上课了吧？”

创世看了看手表，开始惊慌失措。“糟糕！你说得对！快点，姑娘们，我们得走了！小未，你不来吗？”

未来抬起头，勉强笑了。“今天不行，对不起。”

“好吧。我会随口编点理由帮你请假。回头见！很高兴再见到你，玛利亚小姐！” 创世一边跑一边喊，另外两个人紧紧跟着她。诗织的目光在她们身上停了一会，然后转身加入了其他人的行列。

“未来，你有很好的朋友。”

未来再次垂下头。“是的……她们很好。”她继续领路，年长偶像什么也没说，默默跟在她后面。

当未来带着她穿过学院内部时，她环顾四周，暗自称赞他们出色的建筑。这所学校看起来像是一所精英私立学校，但即使像响这样家境艰难的人也能上得起。她记得调说过什么‘学费低到没什么负担’之类的话。

她这么想只是因为受不了一路的沉默。未来是个安静的伙伴，现在甚至比平常更安静。即使在Frontier事件后，玛利亚也没有和她有过太多的接触。她有点后悔了。如果未来能够从响那里传染点无忧无虑，那么她们或许会相处得更好。

她们花了几分钟在学院大厅里穿行，但最终到达了目的地。她们站在光滑的桃花心木门前，未来摸出钥匙，打开了通往里面的门。

房间很宽敞，一扇大窗户让她们可以看到整个城市的美丽景色。 然而，尽管它很舒适，玛利亚还是感觉有点冷。也许是因为天气的原因，也许是因为某人不在这里炒热气氛。

未来跟在她后面，关上了门。她径直走向双层床，跪在床边。“就在这里。”

玛利亚仔细看了看床，注意到下铺放了很多纸箱。她扬起一条眉毛。“你们两个一起睡上铺？”

“对。”未来回答。“这是响的主意。她说我们可以用下铺放东西。一开始我觉得有点奇怪，但现在早习惯了。只有我第一次发现她加入二课那次我们分开睡了，那时我们在冷战，我气得不轻。”她一边说，一边地板上寻找着什么东西。“她答应我，我们俩之间不会再有秘密。她经常很晚回来，我不会问太多。她回来就够了。”

玛利亚听到其中一块地板松动了，未来从里面取出一个蓝色的小盒子。它看起来不起眼，但玛利亚知道它相当重要。“这次她没有。我等了她一整夜，她还是没回来。我一直等着，希望能看到她，确保她没事。两天后，我接到弦十郎先生的电话，请我来帮忙。”

她坐在桌子的一头，玛利亚坐在另一头。除了响和她自己，没有人坐过这两把椅子。在她的内心深处，未来几乎觉得这形同出轨，竟然允许响以外的人进入这个房间。她把箱子放在桌子中间。“我从未想到事情会变成这样。响……会突然失控。我从没想过有一天……有一天我会害怕她回来。”

玛利亚悲伤地看着她。她能理解这种痛苦。她指着那个盒子。“这就是……”

“切歌想要的证据。”未来回答。“我直到一年前才知道这个盒子的存在，大概是在响第一次战斗的时候。除了她之外，没有人知道这件事。她的母亲和祖母都不知道这个盒子。我也是意外发现的。”她回忆道。“一天晚上，我被一个奇怪的声音惊醒，发现响不在床上。我低头看见她盯着这个盒子。我想知道她从哪里得到的。在那之前我从没见过。我保持沉默，不想打扰她，然后她把它放在床底下的某个地方，而不是和其他箱子放在一起。”

她抚摸着上面的封面，好像它是一颗珍贵的宝石。“我的好奇心占了上风，所以有一天她不在家，我找到了这个盒子。”她的语气突然沉了下去，变得忧郁。“这就是响一直在隐藏的东西。这是她甚至没有告诉我的事情。如果她发现我知道这件事……她肯定也会恨我的。”

她准备打开盖子。玛利亚覆上她的手。“你确定要给我看这个吗？”她问道。“这是她的私事。你愿意这么做吗？”

“不。”未来承认。“但我没有选择。如果我们不能帮助她面对这些怨恨……那么她永远也摆脱不了它们。如果这就是让她回来的代价，做回自己的代价……我不介意她是否恨我。”

未来的决心让玛利亚大吃一惊。她以为未来连想都不会想这种事。“她比自己想象的坚强太多。”玛利亚心里思忖，震惊于她愿意为她的挚友付出多少。

“那好吧。”玛利亚把手拿开，又坐了下来。

未来打开盒子，把它放在桌子中间，玛利亚看了看里面。

她注意到的第一件事就是一堆纸片。报纸剪报，折叠起来的杂志页，别人的照片。她伸出手，抓起她看到的第一份剪报，读了一下标题。

“Noise袭击演唱会，数百人丧生”

玛利亚震惊得睁大了眼睛。这是……

她把它放在一边，又从盒子里拿了另一张简报。

“偶像死于Noise袭击”

再一张。

“Noise受害者家属接受访谈”

再一张。

“理论表明Noise袭击幸存者应该负责”

这些是三年前报纸的头条新闻，详细描述了Zwei Wing演唱会上的大屠杀。玛利亚听过这件事，也为死者感到悲痛。

她又把手伸进盒子里，摸到了一张信纸，对折成两半。她打开，眼睛瞪得更大了。

“去死吧”

她又拿了一张。

“杀人犯”

再一张。

“你应该自杀”“还我孩子”“消失吧”“下地狱”“滚”“去死”

“你这怪物”

这些诅咒只是看着就让玛利亚感到不安。她明白为什么未来会因为风鸣家主侮辱响而大发雷霆。但这些是……

“这些都是……那时候的东西吗？”她问。

未来点点头。“是的。谣言传开后，邻近街区，本市，甚至来自外省的人，都把这些话贴在房子外墙上。他们有时会扔石头和其他东西，窗户总被打破。每次我去看她的时候，我都得一张张把它们撕下来扔进垃圾桶。有时我甚至抓到几个人这么做，大多数是儿童和青少年。他们有勇气做这些事，但是一旦有人抓到他们，他们就会夹着尾巴逃跑。他们中大多都是懦夫。”

玛利亚从盒子里拿出更多的纸张， 仔细研究。未来继续讲述：“情况太糟了，政府不得不宣布她合法死亡，好让欺凌行为停止。但即便如此，它也没有停止。学校、商店、大街上，对她来说，没什么地方是安全的。她在学校受到很多欺凌，校长甚至要求她母亲阻止她上学，说只要她参加考试，就不会被记缺席。她被推下楼梯，带着伤口和淤青回家。她哪儿也去不了，所以她把自己锁在房间里，一遍遍听翼小姐的音乐。”

玛利亚以前简略地听过这个故事，但从没想过它会这么糟糕。“她所有朋友都立即抛弃了她。我没有停止拜访她，因此我也成了他们嘲笑和侮辱的对象。他们问我怎么敢‘和一个杀人犯交往’，说‘你可能也帮她杀人’。这是我们学校同学为解释大屠杀而编造的借口。我试图纠正他们，可于事无补。他们除了自己编造的版本，什么都不会相信。”

这个故事让年长者心碎。里面甚至还有年鉴，没有一本里有响的照片。然而，玛利亚发现上面写了点字。

“我尽我所能地支持她。我每天都去看望她，给她带食物、作业和音乐来听，只要能让她高兴起来，什么都行。我注意到她如何隐藏自己感情——她总是装作很雀跃地大笑，这样我就不会为她担心了。“未来继续说，“有时候她妈妈会阻止我，告诉我继续下去会很危险，但我决心已定。我决心永远不在她需要我的时候抛弃她。”

玛利亚看了看年鉴上的照片，看到其中一些潦草地写着什么，还有一些只是简单地用笔画了圈。当她看下面的照片时，她发现每个标记都有对应涵义。

“把我推下楼梯”“揍了未来”“恨他”

玛利亚抬头看着面前的女孩，她的眼睛盛满震惊。未来立刻知道她看见了什么。“最后，我提出了去莉蒂安学习的想法。我告诉她，这里离家足够远。我们是本地区唯一两个申请的，没有谣言能传到这里。我花了点时间说服她和她母亲，但最终她们还是妥协了。她努力学习，比以往任何时候都更努力，通过了入学考试。中学毕业后，我们收拾好东西离开了莉蒂安，在那里我们可以重新开始，把一切抛在脑后。”

“但结果并非如此。”  
“没错。结果并非如此。”未来重复道。“我从来没想到她会翻那些垃圾，找出那些可怕的报道。我以为那件事已经过去了。”

未来指指盒子的背面。玛利亚在盒子最底端发现了更令人不安的东西。

这是一沓照片。最近的照片。

她们的照片。

“几个月前，我发现她仍然不停往里面放东西。她不断地把剪报、文件和她讨厌的东西的照片堆积起来，用这个盒子来发泄她的不满。我猜她把这个盒子当作一个关闭所有黑暗情感的地方，让她能保持她无忧无虑的样子。”玛利亚找到了所有五个装者的照片，甚至还有弦十郎，威尔，卡萝，菲尼，和她自己的父亲的照片。“我从未发现任何与我有关的东西。但我想，一旦她意识到我翻过这个盒子，里面只会剩下我。”

“未来，你不能这么想。”玛利亚告诉她。“你是她最恨不起来的人。你是她昨晚唯一没有攻击的人，她对你非常关心。你一直在她身边，就算所有人都抛弃她，其中也不包括你。我相信她生命中的每一天每一秒都会记住这一点。即使是现在。”

未来依然垂头丧气。“玛利亚小姐，响的这种状态很难维持。她把负面情绪隐藏在勉强的微笑后面，继续说她想创造一个互相理解的世界。”她说，透过窗户看着外面的城市。“但这不可能。她说她希望人们互相理解，我知道她这样做是因为没有人试图为她这样做。玛利亚小姐，那些情绪没有就这么消失。她无时无刻不在憎恨和恐惧，认为每一个人都会无端评判她。这样怎么能创造一个互相理解的世界呢？Symphogear让她能发泄一点情绪，让她能做到什么……这个盒子隐藏剩余的负面情感。”

玛利亚深深吸了一口气。她对响的印象此刻彻底被颠覆了。“她正在追随一个她不相信的理想。”

她喘不过气来。她甚至都没有想过真正的响会有这些情感。“你是怎么知道这些的？”

“因为我了解她。至少在我找到这个盒子前，我以为我了解她。就算我翻过了这个盒子，我还以为我了解她。”未来严肃地说，回忆起昨晚响的尖刻话语。

“也许你根本不了解我。”

那些话仍在她耳边回响，使她的心因悲伤而紧张。

“这就是为什么我不想她战斗，为什么我接受了那个男人的提议，穿上Symphogear。我知道其中的风险，我也知道他是在操纵我。但我不得不这么做。她会很愿意牺牲自己。我绝不允许这种事情发生。绝不。”

“未来……”玛利亚轻声呼唤，她对响的尊重之情愈发深重。她看了看盒子，又看了看散落在桌子上的文件。“我们真的……觉得她的存在理所当然，不是吗？她对Symphogear完全适格，她的Armed Gear就是与他人联系的能力。她可以承担我们所有的痛苦和压力。她无论如何都会尽一切努力来理解我们。她在别人都不接受我们的时候接受了我们，只因为她知道不被人接受是多么可怕。”

玛利亚用手托着头，内疚的情绪从心底涌出。“我们一直都是傻瓜。真是傻瓜。她完全有理由恨我们。这甚至不再令人惊讶了。一旦她受到弑神之力的影响，她就没法再压抑这些情感。她当然会把我们当成她的敌人，她有什么理由不这么做呢？我真不敢相信。我怎么能一直这么盲目？”

未来默默地听着玛利亚的自嘲，没有做出任何回应。这件事情的发展比她们想象的要严重得多。这不再仅仅关乎世界的命运。“看来下次见面我得向她道歉了。”

未来继续保持沉默。尽管她很想驳斥玛利亚自我贬低的言论，但她知道玛利亚某种意义上也没错。所以她保持沉默，让年长者整理自己的思绪。

“谢谢你，未来。”玛利亚突然说。“谢谢你给我看这个。”

未来的笑容里带了点温度。“至少我希望这……能帮我们把她带回来。”

玛利亚小心翼翼地把文件放回盒子里，就像她同样小心翼翼地把它们取出来。她合上盖子，把盒子交还给未来。“我们回去？”

未来点点头。“我们回去吧。”

未来把盒子放回原处。玛利亚最后看了一眼房间。“这个盒子是这房间里唯一的黑暗。你不知道它的存在时，这个地方是一个温暖的家。然而，这个黑暗的秘密一直藏在表象下。一旦你发现了它，就没法以同样的眼光看待这房间了。” 。

“但是，”玛利亚继续说。“即使这个秘密还在，这房间仍然是温暖的，仍然是你们的家。你们可以坦然接受黑暗存在的事实。如果自己做不到，那么伙伴也总能帮你们。”

未来看着年长者，发自内心地尊敬她。她的话虽然沉重，却给她的心灵带来了全新视角。她多么希望响也能听到这些话。

“咚咚咚”

两人都转身盯着门口，惊讶于这时候竟然有人大老远跑来找她们。她们互看一眼，然后未来走上前去查看。她转动把手，打开门，惊讶地看到创世站在门外。

“创世，怎么了？”她问那个看起来很困惑的女孩。

“小未，你说小响在执行秘密任务，对吗？”创世问道。玛利亚向前走去，在入口处和未来汇合。“嗯，我想她刚回来。”

未来和玛利亚的眼睛都睁大了。“我是说，她现在就在院子里——”

她还没来得及说完，那两个人就从她身边跑过。“喂！”她大声喊道，紧跟着他们。

未来比任何一次在田径场上更快。玛利亚紧随其后。

未来突然停在一扇大窗前，透过窗户向外张望。当她注意到院子里有人时，她倒吸了一口气。玛利亚在她身边停下来，立刻明白了创世的意思。

响正在那里，被好奇者团团围住。她穿着和昨晚一样的黑暗击枪Gear。

她们不知道她为什么来莉蒂安。但现在她在这里……也许她们可以试着谈谈。

过了一会儿，创世赶上她们，也向窗外望去。“那么，呃……小响怎么了？为什么她看起来那个样子？”她问道。

玛利亚很快转向了创世。“万一发生紧急情况，你要疏散整个学校，你该怎么办？比如有Noise袭击？”她莫名其妙地问道。

创世好奇地看着她。“那里，”她说，指着她身后墙上的一个紧急操纵杆。“只要拉那个……”

玛利亚几乎立刻拉响了警报，整个学校都被闪烁的红光笼罩。教师和学生们一起奔逃，恐慌席卷了整个学校，他们不知道会有什么危险。有人拉动了控制杆，即使这是一个恶作剧，他们也不得不按照紧急指示行事。志愿者和教师迅速带领群众走出教学楼，试图让他们远离危险。整个学校的人都撤离以后，玛利亚和未来透过玻璃看着响。

她也正抬头看着她们。

创世突然把一只手放在未来的肩膀上。“小未，怎么回事？”她隔着警报声问道。“她为什么拉响警报？”

未来希望她可以回答朋友的问题，但她没办法给出简单解释。她们没有时间可以浪费。“对不起，创世。我不能告诉你。 你应该和其他人一起撤离。”

“为什么？没有Noise。这和小响有什么关系吗？”

未来咬了咬嘴唇。“没错。”然后什么也没说。

创世看着她的朋友们，知道她不会再得到任何答案。她把手从未来肩上移开。“好吧，但是你最好告诉我接下来会发生什么，明白吗？”

她的朋友没有回答，目光一直锁定在响身上。创世匆忙加入了她身后的人群。“未来我们应该下去。总部可能已经发现她在这里了。我们应该在其他人到达之前尽我们所能。”

未来点头。

玛利亚转身面对面前的玻璃窗。这是最快的方法。真遗憾她不得不这么破坏这所美丽学校的一部分。她拿出银腕吊坠，唱出圣咏。

'Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron'

一道银光闪现，玛利亚穿上了她的Symphogear。她示意未来后退一步，一脚踢开了玻璃，让她们通过。她带着未来，跳到响面前。未来走近击枪装者。

“响。”她呼唤，只得到了一个冷漠的眼神。

“未来。”响说着，眯起眼睛看着银腕装者。“她在这儿干什么？”

玛利亚走向她。“响。”她说。“我有重要的事情要告诉你。”响眯起眼睛怒视着玛利亚。年长装者走上前，然后……鞠躬。

“对不起。”玛利亚知道她不能透露她看到盒子里东西的事实，所以她只能含糊其辞。希望这样就足够了。

不幸的是，并非如此。

“你为什么要道歉？”响直白地询问，“你到底在隐瞒什么？”

玛利亚挺直了身子，睁大了眼睛。“我没有——”

响看了看她，又看了看未来。她能理解这里发生的一切。再明显不过了， 考虑到玛利亚做过的事，她没有理由不再试一次。

“这显而易见。”她对着年长装者咆哮。“你想把未来从我身边抢走。”

这个设想让玛利亚和未来完全措手不及。未来立即回应。“响，你完全搞错了——”

“我知道这是怎么回事。玛利亚小姐，这种事做一次还不够，是吗？你以前试过，但我阻止了你。我刚离开一会儿，你就又缠上她了。我就知道。”响打断了她的挚友。

玛利亚震惊地退后一步，被响完全错误的结论弄得晕头转向。“响，你搞错了！我来这儿不是为了谈这个的！”

“那你为什么穿着银腕？”响反问。“你为什么在莉蒂安？”她向年长者走去，玛利亚又后退了一步。“是你逼未来带你来这儿，对吗？”

“响！求你了！”未来喊道。“你完全搞错了！根本不是这么回事！ 你必须停下来!”

响只是盯着未来。透过那双闪闪发光的翡翠眼睛，未来可以看到她正转着一些完全错误的念头，比极端情绪糟糕很多。响只愿意听她想听的话。真相是什么并不重要。她现在，就像她的中学同学一样，在脑子里编造自己的真相，坚信这个版本，其他人都可以下地狱。

她们试图和她谈话，试图劝阻她做一些会让她后悔的事情。这似乎是最糟糕的决定。

“停下来？”响问道，几乎有几分好奇。“未来，你要站在她那边？”

“这比昨晚糟糕多了！”玛利亚心想。“她完全失去理智了！她的精神只会进一步退化！”

她祈祷其他人已经在路上了，因为随着事态的升级……今天不会只是谈谈而已。学校肯定会处于危险之中。

“不！”未来绝望地尖叫。“我没有选边站！响，请你听我说！”

但是响无视她，转向玛利亚。她扬声吼道：“你想利用她！你想让她跟我敌对！”

嗜血的气势从她身上涌出。所有纯粹的杀气和恶意都指向玛利亚，让她因恐惧而无法行动。但是她不能逃跑。如果她这么做了，天知道响会做出什么。

于是玛利亚站在原地，直面魔鬼。“你自己已经在这么做了！看看你！你到底有没有在听自己在说什么！你知道你在做什么吗？！你才是那个把她推开的人！我什么也没做！”

但是响完全没听进去。她在仇恨、恐惧和不安中迷失，早就失去了分辨能力。“你不能把她从我身边带走！”

她早就失去自我了，玛利亚意识到，我们没法跟她交流。她开始绞尽脑汁寻找解决办法。只能拖住她，给其他人赶赴现场的时间。如果一切顺利，那他们已经有计划了。

未来跑向她，握住她的手。“求求你，响，求求你停下来！听我说！你必须听我说！你不能让这些怨恨控制你！求你了！你不是这样的人！”

响站在原地，未来可以看到激烈的情感在她脑海中肆虐。击枪装者咬着牙，依然盯着她身后的玛利亚。

未来没想到这么早就要透露今天发生的事。但她必须告诉她。她必须告诉她，她发现了她的盒子，她知道她在隐藏什么。尽管发生了这一切，她还是不会离开响的身边。她会一直陪在她身边，支持她度过最黑暗的时光。现在也不例外。

玛利亚猜到了未来在想什么。她不知道这是不是个好主意，但至少值得一试。也许……只是也许。

未来深深吸了一口气。“响，请看着我，”她恳求道。

响这次听了她的话。未来几乎本能地因响那双发光的眼睛畏缩，但她没有表现出来。她必须向响证明她不害怕。

她的心脏在胸腔里狂乱地跳动。“响，”她开始说。“我……我知道那件事。”

响的眼睛睁大了。

“我……知道……那个盒子的事了。”

响的手臂立刻僵硬了。她一动不动，未来深吸一口气，继续说下去。“我……知道里面是什么。我知道你一直在想什么。”响开始颤抖，但未来不能停下来。她已经开了头，现在必须说完。“我想告诉你，无论你怎么想……我会在你身边。我哪儿也不去。没人想把我从你身边夺走。我现在就在你身边。我一直在帮你，不是吗？求你了，让我帮你吧。你不必这么做，求你了……”

响只是沉默。她挣脱了未来的手……然后倒退几步。

“不……”她喃喃自语。未来惊恐地看着她。“不行！”

“响，怎么了？请告诉我——”

“你不该知道！”

玛利亚一生中从未听到过这种尖叫声。这声音原始得令人不安，仿佛能把树连根拔起，激起一阵暴风。

未来大声喊道：“响！请告诉我发生了什么！求你了！”

但狂风继续肆虐，未来几乎坚持不住了。玛利亚慌忙抱住她，像锚一样把剑刺进地里固定自己。响跪倒在狂风中。“你不应该知道这件事！我不想让你知道！”

她的心在胸膛里燃烧，她的意识在悲伤中爆炸。如果未来知道了……那么她一定会被抛弃。

如果响的头脑清醒的话，未来的安慰足以让她平静下来。但是现在她不清醒。不安迅速淹没了她。她眼前的未来，她世界上唯一的朋友，跟其他人一样抛弃了她。

她必须找到一种解释，以逃离这种痛苦。她决定把责任推给最近的目标。她的目光锁定在玛利亚身上。

“玛利亚——”

暴风增强了十倍。玛利亚一听到这喊声……就知道情况不能更糟糕了。

当时只有一句话可以概括她的想法。

该死。

一道闪光，然后莉蒂安私立音乐学院彻底消失了。


	6. 过去的遗迹

又是一个死胡同。

克莉丝第十次呻吟着倒在椅子上。尽管她干劲满满，可什么信息也找不出。

不是没有线索，只是其中每一条都导向神兽镜。她找到的所有东西，无论是关于净化圣遗物、诅咒、怨恨、鬼魂、幽灵、食人魔、还是野人，都指向失踪的Symphogear 。

这就像是数据库把最佳解决方案摆在她面前。但它已经消失了，崩解成尘埃。知道这些又有什么用呢？

她回头看了看她的后辈。她们还在翻阅堆积如山的文件。切歌还是那么精力充沛，眼睛迅速地在书页间扫来扫去。

说出来反正对谁都没好处。毕竟，如果她在数据库里找不到，那么切歌不可能——

“啊哈！”

克莉丝吓得从椅子上跳了起来。切歌手里高高地举着一张纸： “我想我找到了一些东西！”她叫道。

“这是什么？”克莉丝问道，她有点惊讶于切歌竟然找到了什么线索。

“嗯，我在想，不论什么线索都会回到神兽镜，对吧？”

克莉丝点点头。“是的，我也注意到了。我找不到别的办法。但是这又怎么样呢？我们都知道它已经消失了。没必要再去查找更多的信息。”

“我也是这么想的！可我灵光一闪，想： ‘等等，如果它总是引导我们回到这个问题，那么为什么不多做一些研究呢？’然后我找到了这个！”

克莉丝沮丧地咬了咬牙。我是不是比她还笨？“好吧，让我们看看你发现了什么，”她说着，一把从切歌手中夺过纸。

“嘿！”

克莉丝无视了切歌，坐回椅子上，开始阅读文件。切歌撅着嘴，调安慰地拍拍她的背。

“《神兽镜：古代中国与倭国关系详解》。”她扬起眉毛读道。

切歌看起来很困惑。“嗯？倭？那是什么？”她问。

“这是日本有记载以来最古老的名字。应该是在中文记载里找到的，对吗？”调回答道，期待着克莉丝的确认。

克莉丝点点头，回头看着报纸，跳过了她认为无关紧要的部分，比如两国的第一次会议和其他一些不相干的话题。

“神兽镜是一种古老的铜镜，以古代神兽形象作装饰。它们都是手工制作的，最初的镜子据说起源于中国，常见于公元1到6世纪。第一个有关青铜镜的历史资料出现于三国志，其中提到了魏朝的曹睿皇帝与倭国的卑弥呼皇后之间的关系。据说，皇帝和魏国宫廷经常送礼物给王后，其中包括……”

当她读到下一行时，她震惊地睁大了眼睛。“一百面……铜镜……”

切歌雀跃地转向调。调也不禁露出微笑。“最终，随着中国青铜铸造技术的传播，神兽镜也开始在日本和朝鲜半岛生产……”

没必要再读下去了。这是关键。克莉丝向后靠在椅子上，把纸张放下，还停留在震惊中。

“你看！我告诉过你！这正是我们所需要的！”切歌叫起来。“即使我们用过的那个神兽镜毁坏了，我们还可以用另一面！有几百面可以用！”

对于这三个人来说，这是一个惊人的发现，因为她们对这件文物一无所知。也许这对考古学家来说是常识，但对她们来说，这是一线希望。

当然，克莉丝很快提出了质疑。“但我们怎么才能找到另一面呢？上一面还是菲尼找到的。我们不能到处挖地，寄希望于偶然挖出一面。而且，即使我们还有神兽镜……怎么说服未来再次使用它？”

切歌立刻泄了气，调同情地揉了揉她的肩膀。“我们只能尽力。”她说，“现在我们把这信息报告给司令吧。”

克莉丝闭上眼睛，放松身体。“就这么办……”她说。然而，她刚从椅子上站起来，警报就响了。

切歌跳了起来，四处张望。三人丢下所有东西，从档案室跑出来，直奔医务室。

“不用来汇报了！”弦十郎隔着通讯器喊道，“直接去莉蒂安！响君又出现了！”

三人立即唱出圣咏。

'Kiliter Ichaival tron'

'Various Shul Shagana tron'

'Zeios Igalima raizen tron'

她们在空中完成着装。装者们一刻也不敢停，以惊人的速度冲向莉蒂安学院。

-!-

圣日尔曼从未如此错愕。

她靠在控制台上，还在想响经历过的那些事。这真是太荒谬了，她们竟然如此相似。

她在哪里出生以及她童年时期做了什么的那些细节并没有那么重要。从Zwei Wing事件开始，这种相似就变得无比明显。她读到，响被天羽奏的冈古尼尔的碎片刺穿心脏后，险些丧命；这位偶像为了救她而绝唱，牺牲了自己的生命。她读到了响所做的手术，以及随后的康复和治疗。

她读到响一离开医院就被社会排斥。她读到她父亲是如何因公司总裁失去了女儿而被解雇的。她读到他开始酗酒，对他的家人实施暴力。他最终离开了，抛弃了全家人。

她读到响被孤立的，只有她的童年伙伴小日向未来依然与她交往。她读到了响如何竭尽全力才被莉蒂安音乐学院录取的。她读到入学第一天，响就卷入了一场与Noise有关的事故。在这次事故中，她第一次激活了她的Symphogear 。

圣日尔曼从来不喜欢Noise。这些古老的，杀人机器来自远古，来自巴比伦宝库。它们只是过去的遗迹。实话说，她很高兴装者们封住了通道。尽管她经常使用Alca-Noise，它们也只是简单的工具，用完即被销毁。她从不允许自己假Noise之手夺去他人性命。几个世纪以来的所有罪过至少都是她亲手犯下的。

但这并不是目前需要考虑的重要问题。她继续阅读，看到了响第一次遇到S.O.N.G，当时被称为二课，她最初与翼的裂痕，她试图理解克莉丝的努力。

她很难相信经历了这么多事，响还能这么乐观。两年来，她一直被视为杀人犯，被孤立， 肩负着唯一幸存者的罪恶感。她完全想不通为何响能联系起装者，创造X-Drive的奇迹，最终击败菲尼。

奇迹还在持续。这些记录里满是赞美。甚至她因为与冈古尼尔的融合陷入必死困境时，她仍然成功逃离了死亡。

这太疯狂了，圣日尔曼想。她不可能存活，然而她就在这里，影响着周围的人，影响着全世界。

有那么一瞬间，炼金术士想知道，她用响的态度面对生活，生活会如何回报她。四百多年来，圣日尔曼从来没感到过快乐。她从幼年就被迫出卖肉体，后来一直假扮成男人，而且不止一次为了达到自己的目的而杀人。

最后，她得到了什么？什么也没有。几个世纪以来，她一直在追求一个完美的世界，却一无所获。然而，立花响只用了一年多一点的时间，就一次又一次改变了世界。难怪她的同伴那么执着于救回她。

她们不可能杀死她。她是她们间的桥梁，炼金术士可以看到她离开的那一刻，她们间的关系就开始消解。

“我不是他们的朋友。”她说服自己，她没有理由关心装者们是否团结在一起。她以前是她们的敌人，现在是一个临时盟友。她们的理想互相矛盾。立花响的战友们杀了自己的同伴，她完全有理由为此复仇。

然而，她做不到。响向她伸出了手，接受了她，就像接受了所有装者们一样。她有一种奇怪的魔力，仿佛她可以立刻理解任何人。这与她的记录那么矛盾，然而这却是事实。

圣日尔曼不能用残忍来回报仁慈。她不是一个好人，但她还没那么卑鄙。

就在那一刻，圣日尔曼决定，她将尽一切努力把那个女孩带回来。

为了更多地了解……她紧握的，理解的力量。

而且……也许……

她突然在记录中发现了一个特殊的段落。

据说，当神兽镜的加强光束击中冈古尼尔的原始碎片时，它就被摧毁了。Frontier战役后，她和原属于玛利亚•卡登扎夫娜•伊芙的冈古尼尔吊坠适合系数高得荒谬。

这完全不合理。原始碎片不可能以某种方式改变或增强了她的身体，让她与圣遗物适合系数更高。每一个痕迹，甚至最小的原子，都被小日向未来使用的Gear完全抹去了。即使它与她的身体融合了很长一段时间，在适合系数方面的优势也不会突然从地里冒出来。这样的事情毕竟也适用于浮士德长袍。

所以这种现象该怎么解释呢？

她意识到，神兽镜是关键。她很快比较了两次适合系数检测，发现它们非常相似，尽管后者数值上要高得多。如果她有其他装者的数据，或者小日向未来的数据，那她就能更清楚地知道她在找什么。

不，那不重要。她想。神兽镜没有增加适合系数的能力。圣遗迹不是这样运作的。不，还有别的事情发生。有什么事情移除了某种影响适应性的因素。我见过神兽镜，它最明显的力量是净化诅咒的能力——

她顿悟了。

她还没来得及进一步求证，警报声突然响彻整个舰桥。友里停止了她的研究，打开了控制台，立即把输入数据传输给弦十郎。

“司令，这是……”

“我也看到了，这个扭曲的Aufwachen 信号……不会错的。响君又出现了。我已经派人去找她了。尽快联系玛利亚君。让她汇报情况。”

“收到，”友里回答。“但……为什么是莉蒂安？”她看着屏幕上显示的坐标问道。

“我不知道。我们只能迅速应对，试图阻止她。”

“我也要去前线。”圣日尔曼宣布。亚当好奇地看着她。“有些事情我需要确认。”

友里对上她坚定的目光。“你确定吗，圣日尔曼小姐？”

“是的。人造人……不，艾尔弗莱茵已经把修好的贤者之石还给我了。我必须再试一次。 我不允许昨晚的失败再来一遍。”她回答，从座位上站起来，整了整她身上的病号服。她穿什么衣服并不重要；无论如何，衣服都会被浮士德长袍替代。“留意亚当·怀斯豪普特。不要让他离开你的视线。”

友里让步了。“好。”她看着炼金术士离开。就在圣日尔曼出门之前，友里再次开口：“还有一件事。”

炼金术士在门口停了下来，回头看了看她。友里微笑了。“祝你好运。”

圣日尔曼睁大了眼睛。“谢谢你。”

友里看着门关上，然后转回控制台。她首先需要现场汇报。

“玛利亚小姐，能听见吗？”

-!-

她没有死。挺好的。

周围满是扬起的灰尘和烟雾。她剧烈地咳嗽，缓慢恢复了知觉。响在咆哮中释放了纯粹的力量，整个院子似乎都剧烈地爆炸了，里面的一切被瞬间摧毁。

“这太荒谬了。”玛利亚心想。她低头查看怀里的人。未来还活着，只是有点颤抖，一样沾了满身灰尘。当冲击波把她们砸进一面墙时，她用最快速度护住了未来。

玛利亚呻吟着，摇摇晃晃站了起来。“你还好吗，未来？”她问那个矮个子女孩。

未来费力地咳了几声，灰尘也进了她的肺部。“我……我很好。那是什么？”

玛利亚的目光穿过缓缓沉淀的尘埃。“我想……我们马上就会知道了。”

玛利亚首先注意到曾经美丽的庭院已经被彻底破坏了。树木，长椅，甚至一些装饰性的喷泉都被嵌进学院的墙里，玻璃碎片纷纷落下。墙壁冒着烟，上面有很深的裂缝，看起来随时都可能倒塌。院子里只有她们俩还活着，虽然她完全不知道她们为什么能活下来。

噢，还有这次破坏的始作俑者。

响周围的地面在爆炸中粉碎，不祥的深红色光环从她身上升起。玛利亚甚至可以用肉眼看到它。但这并不是她注意到的唯一不同之处。

昨天晚上出现在响身上的橙色小翅膀已经长大了，在响身后展开。它们比她记忆中的颜色要深得多，看起来像灰烬正从翅端缓缓落下，没入地面，消失不见。她怀疑那并不是学院建筑的残骸。覆盖在盔甲上的发光的紫色线条不断延伸，整个包裹住响。Gear本身也长出了更多的尖刺，与原始冈古尼尔的流线造型形成了鲜明的对比。

多年来，切歌一直拉着她一起看那些愚蠢的超级英雄电影。因此她知道，这些变化意味着事态更加糟糕。

两个少女盯着叛逆的装者。随着时间的推移，光环不断升腾。

玛利亚意识到这里变得有多危险。“未来，快跑。”

未来震惊地看着年长者。“跑？我不能离开！我必须帮助响！”

“以她现在的状态，”玛利亚告诉她。“我不认为这是一个很好的选择。我会陷入苦战。”

未来倒吸了一口气。“你……又要和她战斗吗？”

玛利亚目不转睛地盯着响。“看来我别无选择。”

她只能战斗，因为她绝对跑不掉。

响慢慢站直了身子，光晕仍然无法控制地从她身上散发开来。玛利亚意识到她的变化比先前看到的更多。紫色藤蔓覆满了她的上半身，看起来像皮肤上的皲裂。Gear的一部分遮盖了她的下脸颊，从那里开始，更细小的紫线延伸到她脸上。

响看起来像一个堕落的天使，像一个神圣的存在。她从天堂坠落，光环染成黯黑。

就像路西法。

她睁开眼睛，其中闪烁的翡翠光芒比玛利亚记忆中的还要深。

院子里充斥着可怕的寂静。玛利亚向前迈了一步，把未来护在身后。

这一举动无疑引起了响的注意。

她开口，先前那种愤怒似乎已经神秘地消失了。“玛利亚小姐……你准备好了吗？”

玛利亚知道她面对着一场残酷的战斗。她紧张得心快跳出胸腔了。“准备什么？”

响握紧拳头，铠甲撞出响亮的金属声。“接受审判。”

未来这辈子从没这么害怕过。然而，她克服恐惧，走向她最好的朋友。“响……拜托，不要战斗。”她恳求道。

响瞪着她。她第一次因恐惧退后了一步，响毫无疑问注意到了这点。“未来，不要担心。我会除掉所有阻碍我的人。没人能碰你。”

未来如此恐惧，只能呆立在原地。响走过她，阴沉地低声说：“因为你……和整个世界……现在都属于我。”

这个宣言让未来的脊背发凉。她甚至没有勇气转身阻止她。她甚至不敢再看响一眼。响的愤怒从没有现在这么可怕。

然而，玛利亚仍然顽强地站着。现在害怕已经没有意义了。战斗不可避免。她别无选择，只能尽她所能击败响。

“响——”

“闭嘴。”银腕装者还没来得及说完，就被响突然打断了。“你想夺走属于我的东西，就像过去那样。你曾经想夺走我的性命，夺走冈古尼尔。这次你竟敢夺走未来。”她的目光刺穿了年长者。“你将为你所做的一切……付出沉重代价。”

响在离玛利亚只有一米远的地方停下来，怒视着高个子的女人。

“多说无益。”玛利亚平静地说。“你听不进劝。”

“玛利亚小姐，你听到命令了吗？”友里通过无线电发问。

“我收到了。不过我马上会开始交战。其他人在路上吗？”

“对。”友里确认道。“玛利亚小姐，我们已经发现了她身上的变化……我只能说，请你尽快。”

玛利亚轻声笑了起来。所以总部的人也知道事情会变得很糟糕，完全超出他们控制。“哈，他们尽帮倒忙。”她回答道，然后把注意力集中在响身上。深红色的光环每一秒都在扩展。“响，我们别再浪费时间了。”

她抓住Airgetlam。“无论你多不情愿，我都会把你带回来。”

未来转过身，张开嘴试图介入，结果被玛利亚的高喊打断了。

“Ignite模组！拔剑！”

瞬间爆发的力量标志着战斗的开始。

-!-

三位装者赶到时，莉蒂安的所有学生已经撤离到了街上。她们依稀能听到学校的警报声，立即明白玛利亚是为了让他们安全撤离而拉响警报。

但离学校多远才算安全呢？克莉丝不确定。“喂，你觉得他们应该再走远一点吗？”她问道，希望同行的两个女孩能给她一些建议。

调率先回答：“我觉得是。我们不知道战斗会波及多广，所以他们应该尽可能地跑远点，而我们应该尽可能地控制影响。昨晚的战斗没有对城市本身造成太多破坏，但我们今天可能就没那么幸运了。”

“而且我们已经发现，响经历了一些变化。”友里在通讯里说。“看起来不妙。无论发生了什么，这种变化已经扭曲了Aufwachen 波形，那东西几乎不能再称之为Symphogear了。我们正在尽力收集信息，但这需要时间。这期间你不得不做一些抉择。”

“抉择……”克莉丝喃喃说。事情已经变那么糟了？医务室里的集会才过了四个小时，她们仍然对前一天晚上的事情感到头晕目眩。

一切发生得太快了。“看来我们别无选择，走吧。”

两个后辈点点头，跟在克莉丝后面。她们从屋顶上跳下来，落在人群边的小巷里。她们迅速解除了Gear，跑向老校长，同学们因此奇怪地看着她们。他注意到他们的靠近，严肃地清清嗓子。“姑娘们，你们应该跟同学们待在一起。”

克莉丝朝他走过去，盯着那个高个子男人。“听着，老头子，你得让大家离这里远一点。”

“小姐，我不明白你的意思。我们正在进行例行的疏散。你为什么突然认为我们必须走得更远?”

克莉丝正要回答他的问题，突然有什么东西落在了她身边，扬起一片灰尘。校长和聚集在一起的人群震惊地看着新来者。

圣日尔曼穿着她的浮士德长袍。“如果你不这样做，就会死。”

校长被她的话吓退了一步。“如果你不希望这里的每个人都死去，就要把所有人疏散到你能找到的最远的避难所，不要让任何人离开。学校操场上有一个非常危险的存在，没有人知道它什么时候会开始横冲直撞。如果你不想让自己的血溅在人行道上，那就照我们说的做。”

校长和他周围的老师都被这个陌生女人的警告吓坏了。他知道她不是在开玩笑。

他整了整眼镜，额头开始冒汗。“老师们……请带领学生们去郊区的避难所。我们应该听从这位女士的警告。”

“但是校长——”

“我理解你们的担忧……但我宁愿最后发现我们做了无用功，也不愿冒任何风险。昨晚城市大部分地区都被疏散了，有奇怪的亮光从废墟上升起。这对我们大家都好。我不能把任何学生置于危险之下。”

他负责任的态度给圣日尔曼留下了深刻的印象。老人转向她。“谢谢你的警告，小姐。我会确保每个人的安全。”

她向他点了点头，他立刻开始为聚集在他周围的最后一批老师分配任务。然后老师们走到学生们身边，学生们开始向避难所前进。

三位装者看着消失的人群，注意到三个熟悉的身影向他们走来。

“克莉丝前辈！”创世喊道。

“你……”

创世的表情既矛盾又紧张。“这是怎么回事，克莉丝前辈？为什么我们要疏散得更远？！”

克莉丝咬着嘴唇，不知道该怎么回答她。创世发现了她的犹豫。“拜托！为什么没有人愿意告诉我们发生了什么事？甚至小未和玛利亚小姐都不想告诉我们发生了什么！这和小响有关，不是吗？我在院子里看见她了！她看起来和我记忆中完全不一样！拜托，谁来告诉我们到底怎么回事！”

创世气喘吁吁，急切地想知道答案。弓美和诗织关切地看着她，虽然他们也希望知道发生了什么。

然而，克莉丝没有说话。她偏了偏头，不愿意对上创世的目光。

这个高中生因为连续第二次被拒绝给出解释而陷入绝望。她几乎要落泪了，全身都在颤抖。诗织走到他们面前，把一只手放在她朋友的肩膀上。“克莉丝前辈。如果有什么我们可以帮忙的，尽管告诉我们。就像上次一样。”诗织冷静地说。

克莉丝没有回答。圣日尔曼看见魔弓装者犹豫不决，决定及时介入。“现在你唯一能做的就是和其他人一起撤离。不知道发生什么对所有人都好，这只会玷污她的形象。忘记这件事，别再折磨自己了。”

她含糊其辞的回答并没有减轻三人组的好奇心和担忧，创世依然想要个答案。然而，诗织只是把她的肩膀捏得更紧，让创世转向她：“安藤小姐，我们该照她说的做，跟其他人一起走。好吗？”

“诗织……”创世悲伤地咕哝着，用袖子擦了擦眼睛。她点点头，“对……我们应该这么做。”她转向克莉丝，克莉丝用充满内疚的表情看着她。“克莉丝前辈……好运。”

“谢谢……”她回答，看着三人组跑去加入其余的疏散人群。

“克莉丝前辈……”切歌向她伸出手，然后——嘣！

一道巨大的光柱突然从学校内部爆发出来，吸引了城市里每一个人的注意力。它一直攀升至天空，三位装者和炼金术士睁大眼睛盯着它。

这就是战斗开始的信号。

“我们走！”克莉丝宣布，三位装者再次激活了Symphogear，向学校进发。圣日尔曼紧随其后。

-!-

二人的武器互相碰撞，溅出一片火星。

玛利亚咬紧牙关。她不能再退缩了。她没有必要试图说服响放弃战斗。响说得很清楚，她不愿意听，唯一让她停下来的办法就是击败她。

因此玛利亚从一开始就全力以赴，无论这有多于事无补。

响的神之力在很多方面都超越了这个世界，与圣遗物提供的力量大相径庭。然而，无论对手有多大力量，玛利亚誓要战斗到底。

长枪与剑刃分开，玛利亚被迫跳回学校屋顶上。响紧随其后，挥出一击。玛利亚躲开了，但那一击把她身下的砖头劈成了两半。她朝响的脖子挥出剑刃。响躲开了，并以闪电般的速度刺出长枪还击，但是玛利亚及时地将Airgetlam撤回，荡开枪尖。

响的速度和力量确实增强了，玛利亚心想，不管我做什么，我都会处于劣势。Ignite模组的时间限制只是增加了另一层压力。然而……这么想可能有些自大，但我在智力上有优势。如果我能用战术压制她，也许会有点用。

然而，响改变了持枪的姿势，用双手抓住了枪柄，水平摆动。玛利亚倒吸一口冷气，跳了回去，枪尖擦过了她的胸甲，所幸没有穿透金属。

一弯新月形的冲击波随后穿过空气向她袭来。玛利亚急忙跃起躲避，以毫厘之差闪过这次攻击。但响趁机追击，两人的武器再次发出铿锵的撞击声。

她们重重地摔在屋顶上，砖块被两人碰撞时迸发的巨大力量砸得粉碎。玛利亚没想到自己对付得比预计还好。她仍然输得很惨，但至少她没有像昨晚那样，被彻底摧毁。

这是她内心坚定不移的信念。她相信自己战斗的理由远远超过了现在的响相信她的理由，也因此，它让她在战场上更进一步。

然而这种力量转瞬即逝的。一旦Ignite模组解除，Symphogear也会一起消失。然而，她需要魔剑·Dainsleif带来的输出。

一次强有力的撞击使玛利亚一路滑到屋顶边缘，差点摔下来。

“你赢不了的！” 响怒吼着冲锋。玛利亚没有时间躲开，只好硬接了那一击。她们俩一起因冲击力飞了出去，在空中划出一个抛物线。

玛利亚在那一击的冲击下呻吟起来。

她们降落在学校操场上。这空间比屋顶大多了。她挡开了响的打击，剑刃碰撞着冈古尼尔的枪刃。剑刃趁机顺着枪柄一路滑上，试图把对手的胳膊切开，但响只是用她的拳头狠狠击偏了剑刃。

每次都是这样。 不管玛利亚发动什么样的攻击，响都能很轻松地用非人的反应来对付它。即使是自动人偶也无法在这种压力下保持精力。这恰恰证明了神之力赋予了她多大的力量。不公平得荒谬。

玛利亚露出了破绽，响自然不会放过这个机会。尽管她双手都被控制，她还是给了年长装者一个头槌，导致对方踉跄后退了几步。她一瞬间感到头晕，视线变得模糊，歌唱也断了。

借着场地开阔的优势，响大幅度地挥动长枪。然而，玛利亚预料到了她的行动，及时跳到一边，枪尖击碎了地面。

“你什么时候也会耍阴招了？”她说。

响把长枪从地上拔了出来，转向玛利亚。“你能不能闭嘴？”

玛利亚瞪了她一眼。响不想遵守规则，对吧？那好，她也可以奉陪！

她站了起来，冲了过去。响好奇地看着她，心想年长装者也许最终失去了理智。跟她缠斗是浪费时间，主动进攻呢？

计划很简单。玛利亚一走近，响就水平地挥舞着她的长矛。它移动得太快了，玛利亚几乎看不见它。

但这还远远不够。

这是一次冒险的赌博，但是值得一试。她的计划很简单：响低估了她。这对她很有用

玛利亚一进入长枪的打击范围就停下冲锋，及时抬起胳膊挡住了枪刃。

然而，她的臂甲不足以阻挡这次横扫。即使她的装备被Ignite模组加强，这一击也强到可以像切黄油一样迅速地切断她的手臂，同时将她斩首。

这就是第二阶段的开始。

出乎响的意料之外，玛利亚的臂铠上生成了一个三角形的能量盾，阻挡了长枪。她此刻看起来像一个骑士。她立即把剑插进了手套后面的狭缝里，指关节上的盔甲伸长成为一门大炮，纯白的能量翼从刀柄处喷发出来。

这全部过程只用了不到一秒钟。玛利亚的计划奏效了。

能量在炮口聚集。她只有不到一秒钟的时间能用以充能，但总比没有好。她要抓住能取得的任何优势。

随着一声战吼，玛利亚向前伸出她的手臂，炮口离响震惊的脸只有一英寸远。

然后她开火。

'HORIZON ✝ CANNON'

纯净的光束向前喷吐，吞没了击枪装者。玛利亚被自己攻击的后坐力吹飞了。光束穿过她的目标， 撞上了学院残存的一堵墙，猛烈地爆炸。

玛利亚的脚后跟陷进了地里，她停止了滑行。她拔出剑，光束炮还原成臂甲。她沉重地呼吸着，看着这场疯狂赌博的后果。 她现在还不能放松警惕。响随时可能重新出现——

“你觉得这样能打败我？！”

她甚至没有时间转身。响几乎瞬移到了她身后，把她踹飞。疼痛席卷了她的脊椎。“该死！我没想到她能毫发无伤！”

玛利亚只有一瞬间能看清她是否造成了任何伤害。她发动的攻击释放出的热量使响的盔甲冒烟，但是它的任何部分都没有明显的凹痕。响确实被它击中了，只是它没有足够的力量贯穿防御。她们任何常规技能都不足以击败响。

响再一次瞬移到她身后，一脚踹向她后背。玛利亚倒在地上，痛得呻吟起来。

“你真以为我能这么轻易击败吗？”响嘲弄地问道。“玛利亚小姐，我没想到你这么笨。”

“中招的傻瓜……”玛利亚痛苦地咳嗽着。“有什么资格说这话？”

“你没法击败我。你打算尝试多少次？你什么时候才能明白你完全无计可施？”

“我们……不会停止……直到把你救回来，即使需要付出性命……你为我们做的一切……这是唯一的……我们可以做的……”

响愤怒地把玛利亚扔到地上，举起她的长枪。“玛利亚小姐，你真是个白痴。”

她把长枪刺向银腕装者，准备结束她的生命。

然而，有什么东西再次撞偏了枪尖，让它刺进地面。

响转过头，看到克莉丝站在离她十米远的地方，手里举着十字弓。她的旁边是切歌、调和圣日尔曼，都拿着武器对着她。三个装者都激活了Ignite模组。

“她是对的，你知道。”克莉丝说。“不要以为你能这么轻易摆脱我们。”

赶来的四人打量着响，研究着她的变化。他们确信总部也能看到影像，但近距离看到它更令人不安。自从接受了神之力，响的精神状态就在退化。她们必须尽早从她身上移除神之力。

响从地上拔出长枪，转向她们。“那我只好抹杀你们。”

她挥动长枪，一道新月形的冲击波立刻向她们袭来。四个人一起跳了起来，避开了这次攻击，让它击中地面。在她们赶来的途中，弦十郎告知了昨晚的战斗中响发展出来的类似瞬间移动的新能力，让她们加倍谨慎。

克莉丝立即开枪，一排炮弹齐飞向击枪装者。她一步未动，绝大多数炮弹都没击中她，而其余的则被右臂轻易挡开。战神双刃的装者迅速包围她，以惊人的速度向她发射飞刃。 

切歌和调不断逼近响，而响没有采取行动阻止他们。当务之急是压制响，乘机让玛利亚离开战场。三个擅长远程攻击的装者足以压制任何人。当然，她可以简单地瞬移离开，但那也给了她们把玛利亚带走的最好的机会。

两人步调完美同调，加上克莉丝的火力压制，圣日尔曼意识到根本没必要有所保留。炼金术士给自己的枪装上子弹， 然后开火，一条闪闪发光的蓝色巨龙从枪管里喷出来，咆哮着朝着响前进。

正是这一点最终迫使她闪避。她消失在原地，所有的炮弹都落在她刚才站的地方，扬起一片尘土。玛利亚挣扎着捂住眼睛，因为她就在飞弹落点附近。

调抓住机会直奔玛利亚。然而，她刚要抓住玛利亚的手，响突然出现在她们间，用长枪刺向惊讶的调。

切歌一跃而起，及时用镰刀挡下这一击。调的机械双马尾随即打开，向响发起了一连串轰炸。不幸的是，她来不及瞄准，只有一颗子弹飞对了方向，击中了响的盔甲，随即被弹飞了。

调砸了砸舌头，快速离开了。她此刻无法接近玛利亚。

“后面！”

多亏这个警告，调本能地低下了头，让响的长枪落了空。圣日尔曼从掩体后开火，每一颗子弹都被铠甲弹开，击中地面。从它们落地之处，金色水晶升起，在操场上制造障碍。

调跳开，利用水晶拉开距离。谢天谢地，响这次没有跟着她，而是把注意力转向了切歌。她冲向碧镰装者。切歌用她的镰刀砍向地面，一道光束延伸向击枪装者。更多的镰刀从光束里爆发出来，响被迫绕开， 给了切歌足够的时间躲避打击。

紧接着，一连串火箭弹袭击了响，形成了一个猛烈爆炸的火球。

“搞定了——”

克莉丝被圣日尔曼粗暴地拉到一边。就在同时，响刺中了克莉丝刚才站立的地方。圣日尔曼放开魔弓装者，瞄准目标开了枪。子弹击中了响的下巴，但是她脸上新覆盖的盔甲保护了她。响侧身猛砍，炼金术士勉强躲过了一击。

她们是四对一，或者可以说是五对一，但依然陷入苦战。她的瞬间移动让她能躲避任何攻击，并且随时追击任何人。目前为止她们的本能还能让她们躲过打击。不幸的是，在Ignite模组解除之前，她们时间有限。

她们必须一击必中。

“不要大意！”圣日尔曼一边继续开枪，一边大叫。“你不能假定她被打败了，除非她不省人事地倒在地上！不要有所保留！”

她把手向前一伸，立刻在面前的空中画了一个圈，四个元素从其中升腾，在击枪装者身边猛烈爆炸。然而，响只是站在原地，毫发无伤，这次攻击只弄乱了她的头发。

不过这给了玛利亚机会站起来。“没错！我们必须共同努力，不惜一切代价打败她！”

克莉丝挫败地咬紧牙关，“在做了！”

无数导弹、箭矢和激光同时射向击枪装者。

'MEGADETH SYMPHONY'

切歌和调也跟着前辈发起冲锋。切歌的肩甲打开了，发射了储存在里面的抓钩。铁链绑住响的胳膊，把她固定在地上，以便圣日尔曼向她倾泻暴风般的攻击。

克莉丝的弹幕正中目标，一个巨大的火球从着弹点升起。然而，她们不敢放松，继续进攻。调跃过火球，降落在火球的另一边，召出了式·禁月轮，直冲入火焰。圣日尔曼停止了自己的攻击，让她不间断地冲锋。

玛利亚重新站起来，拔出剑，也冲进火焰。她能听到她和调的Armed Gear撞上响的声音。

当火球瞬间被驱散时，她们震惊地倒吸一口凉气。响早已摆脱束缚用双手挡住了他们的攻击。调的禁月轮跟她的铠甲碰撞，溅起一片火花，她倾尽全力冲锋，也只是徒劳。玛利亚也把全身力气灌注进手臂，拼命想给对手造成伤害。

“你就是学不乖，是不是？”响只是简单地说了一句，然后轻轻一推，就迫使两个装者停下攻击。调的轮子在她倒地时消失了，而玛利亚敏捷地站了起来。

她们刚刚使出了所有必杀技，但完全没在击枪装者身上留下任何痕迹。

她们绞尽脑汁，试图想出另一个计划。 调站了起来，摆出战斗姿势，等待配合谁的行动。她们肯定能做什么改变战局的事情——

响环视一圈。“我有个主意，”响突然宣布，让她们大吃一惊。 她伸直手臂，摊开手掌。“五对一不太公平，对吧？”

克莉丝眯起眼睛看着她，被这句话弄糊涂了。响把手翻过来，用空着的那只手竖起了一根手指。“所以为了更公平一点，我要加个战友。”

她用装甲上的尖刺划破手掌。装者们被这种自虐行为惊得目瞪口呆。红色的血从伤口滴下来，落在她脚下的地上。

就在这时，未来终于找到了通向操场的路。她出现的时候，正好看到响划开自己的手掌，只能惊恐地举起双手捂住自己的嘴。

然后她们面前出现了最超现实的一幕。

滴落的少量血液突然开始冒泡，在地面上扩散。它翻滚了几下，然后开始膨胀。它从地面上升起，不断增大，然后开始变形。它慢慢开始变成一个模糊的人形，装者们瞪大了眼睛。切歌感到胃开始翻腾。她抬起手捂住嘴。

她……在创造生命吗？圣日尔曼困惑地想。

但它并没有就此停止。红色人形开始结茧、崩溃，深红色血液从它身上剥落，最后剩下一个活生生的黑影。

那不是一般的黑影。克莉丝和未来已经见过许多次。如果翼在战场上，她也会认出来的。

那不是别人，正是融合期间狂暴化的立花响。

“这……他妈的……是什么？”克莉丝只能张开嘴巴凝视着面前野兽的猩红眼睛。

在她的作品背后，原版响露出令人不安的微笑。响的人形狂暴地呼吸着，它那双疯狂的眼睛如饥似渴地盯着目标。

“现在应该公平点了。你们一起上吧……然后，接受我的审判！”黑色的野兽响应主人的召唤咆哮起来。


	7. 风暴中心

S.O.N.G总部从来没有在一周内遭受这么多冲击。

没有任何词汇可以描述响身上散发出来的、纯粹的邪恶。这种令人难以置信的变化是如此明显，以至于他们在安全的总部都能感觉到。前一天晚上，她看起来只是混乱，只是一个小女孩发泄情绪。按照亚当的说法，那才是应该发生的情况。友里也相信了。

当她开口说话时，她对玛利亚表现出的绝对敌意让友里脊背发凉。她知道战斗已经不可避免，所以友里只是对玛丽亚说： “祝你好运。”

她知道这句话毫无用处。这甚至算不上鼓励，它的意思仅仅是“请你尽力”，因为除了调查这种变化的原因，他们帮不上任何忙。

“对不起，我迟到了！”艾尔弗莱茵气喘吁吁地跑进舰桥。“我刚刚完成了最后的调整！抱歉花了这么长时间！”

她飞快地跑到控制台，坐下来，匆忙地了解最新进展。

就在这时，战斗爆发了。伴随着一道明亮的闪光，玛利亚的Ignite模组时限出现在他们面前的大屏幕上。

亚当抬起头来，仔细地研究着屏幕上的战斗。“白费力气，”他心想。“他们还不明白，神之力会把他们彻底击垮？多么傲慢。不过……”

不过，在过去的几个小时里，还是有些事情超出他预料。一是弑神者完全接受了神之力。

她难以置信的力量并不令人意外，但这种力量还能继续改变进化。这也超出了亚当想象。

光明结社的前社长对击枪装者眯起了眼睛。这场战争本身不重要，因为结局早已注定。但研究她，找出变化产生的原因，也许会很重要。

他对神之力的了解仅限于它是一种绝对的、永不改变的力量，她昨晚的表现应该就是巅峰。他们可以试着用纯粹的力量征服她，或者巧妙地把它移除。

那么，为什么她现在更强大了？不是神之力本身在进化。

是诅咒。正是那些诅咒腐蚀了她的思想。看起来诅咒让她可以自由开发包括瞬移在内的能力。这对他来说完全荒谬，绝对不可能发生。他是最了解这门学科的人，他也不知道发生了什么事。

纠缠于这种挫折感是徒劳的。首先，他必须理解，必须弄清楚在这个公式中变化的变量到底是什么，而观察视觉效果对他没有任何意义。他只有脑袋，也没法动弹。

那样的话……

“你，”他对离他最近的一个正在专心工作的队员说。那人抬起头，睁大眼睛看着亚当。他环顾四周，指指自己。

“是的，就是你，”亚当继续说。“把我带到人造人那里去。她似乎是你们当中唯一有脑袋的。”

他眯起眼睛，但什么也没说。他从座位上站起来，走到亚当面前，小心翼翼地用双手抱起他。他走过几排控制台，来到艾尔弗莱茵面前。

“艾尔弗莱茵小姐？”这名员工安静地说，引起了她的注意。她抬起头，睁大了眼睛。“他……想让我带他过来，所以……我就把他放在这里。”他说着轻轻把亚当的头放在控制台上。

“啊，谢谢你。”艾尔弗莱茵回答，然后好奇地看着那个脑袋。“嗯……有什么我能帮你的吗？”

他眯起眼睛盯着她。“你似乎是唯一一个干实事的人。我需要你的协助来解开这个谜团。”

她歪着头问道:“什么意思？”

“我是指，立花响身上的奇怪变化。”他回答，艾尔弗莱茵的脸沉了下去。“有些不对劲。有一个预料外的因素在起作用。”

“预料外的因素……”

“是的。你要帮我找出那是什么。别担心，我不会在你工作的时候打扰你，我只会——”

“我靠！”

舰桥上突然的喊叫声把所有人的注意力从控制台转到监控屏幕上。

艾尔弗莱茵惊恐地捂住嘴巴，凝视着响溅出的血变成的黑色人形。所有人都被这场疯狂的表演震惊了。

亚当眯起了眼睛。她开发了另一种能力？荒谬。

绝对荒谬。

他不能允许这种情况继续下去。

“看来我们有很多工作要做。”他说。“时间不多，尽快开始吧。”

他的话让艾尔弗莱茵重新集中注意力。他是对的—— 她不能被眼前的景象打垮。这对他们毫无帮助。她迅速地检查了现场的数据。

需要做的事很多，但时间却很少。他们只能尽力，然后祈祷装者们能活下来。

-!-

作为一个炼金术士，圣日尔曼很熟悉等价交换法则。用它来形容眼下的情况再准确不过了。

这个法则是炼金术的根本。与牛顿第三定律相似，为了获得某物，必须舍弃同等价值的某物。

如果没有牺牲，也就不可能获得。对于每一个力，都有相等的反作用力。

每做一件好事，都换来一件恶报，反之亦然。恶报何时会反噬却没人知道。

圣日尔曼仔细阅读了立花响的生平后，意识到与她所做的一切善事相对立的邪恶……就在他们面前。

她从来没听过这种野兽般的咆哮：原始而野性，但竟然依然是人类的声音。她没想到立花响作为装者中比较笨拙的那个能想出这样的主意。

不，这不是在展示智慧。这是展示力量。

立花响凭空创造了生命，打破了支配宇宙的法则。

这只是为了展示神之力量是多么可怕。

“你觉得怎么样？我刚刚想到这个，效果好得惊人！”她把一只手放在野兽的肩膀上，野兽弓着身子，对装者们咆哮起来。“你们来试试怎么样？应该相当有挑战性！！”

“你……”克莉丝咬紧牙关说，“你觉得这很好玩吗？！”

“当然！克莉丝，你总想打败我，但每次都没成功，真是太有趣了！我甚至有点难过。所以我专门为你做了这个东西，”响笑着回答。她轻轻地拍了拍那头野兽的肩膀。“算是给你点希望。这是我给你的礼物，感谢你为我所做的一切。”

“她看起来不像个虐待狂。”圣日尔曼想。“她也许只是藏得很好。”

这也证实了人造人的观察：她不断在情绪两极之间跳跃。如果说她以前是一个平静的复仇者，那么现在她在享受这一切。

“响前辈……”切歌悲伤地说，“为什么……为什么你要这么做?”

“为什么？我已经告诉过你了。这是回敬。”响只是简单地回答。

“但……但我以为我们是朋友！我以为你关心我们！”

响眯起眼睛看着她。“这不足以让我忘记或原谅。你拒绝了我的帮助，把无辜的人卷入你的计划，包括未来。我永远也不会原谅你。不管过了多少时间，不管我们相处得多好，你应该知道：我不会再原谅你。我不会再睁一只眼闭一只眼。我保证你们所有人都会为你们做过的一切付出代价。每个背叛我的人都会清楚地知道我真正的感受。”

这种冷淡的回应几乎让切歌落泪。她抑制住了一声呜咽，调很快抓住她的肩膀，试图安慰她。

野兽又咆哮起来。它只被主人的意志所束缚。随着响的脾气越来越大，它也接近失控了。

但是克莉丝并不害怕。“现实点吧，蠢货！”她站直身子，大喊起来。“你以为我们没有见过地狱吗？你有什么特别？！我知道你过得很艰难，但你不能因此报复所有人！”

克莉丝可以感觉到她的脸颊因愤怒而燃烧 。响陷入死一般的沉寂，眯着翡翠色的眼睛打量魔弓装者。“克莉丝。当然是因为我有神之力，而你没有。”

她在野兽的背上轻轻地拍了一下。

黑影以肉眼无法捕捉的速度冲锋，它的利爪当头挥下。克莉丝完全没有喘息时间。她急忙举起弩。野兽一击就打碎了双弩，爪子深深切开她的胳膊。

疼痛瞬间涌入克莉丝的大脑。野兽及时回撤，避开了切歌的反击。它像动物一样四肢着地，再次发出掠食般的咆哮。

“克莉丝前辈！”狱镰装者叫道，“你还好吗？！”

“还行。”年长者回答，手臂无力垂在身侧。“那个混蛋把我整惨了。我只是现在拿不起弓。”

调站在切歌旁边，共同面对野兽。“那就休息到你能战斗。我们能对付它。”

克莉丝咬紧牙关，然后小心翼翼地后退了几步。“啊……谢谢。” 

切歌举起了镰刀。“响前辈……这太过分了。真的太过分了。我们不能让你继续这样下去。这不对。这不是你。”

“切歌，我们刚刚才谈过这个。你们比不上我，所以就陪这孩子玩玩吧。”响回答。“如果你能打败她……我不知道，到时候再说吧。”

“看来我们别无选择。”玛利亚宣告。“所有人准备战斗……把这头野兽杀了吧。”

这头野兽仰头大吼，回应她们的战意。它再次向玛利亚冲去，像一头奔跑的猎豹。银腕装者举起了她的短刃，挡住了它的强力攻击。然而一股巨力推着她后退，她感到脚后跟陷入了人行道的砖块里。它从她身边跳开，在空中转身。

调已经准备好迎接它的下次进攻。两个巨型圆锯早已就位，准备将它切成碎片。然而，它比他们想象的要灵活得多。它扭身避开了旋转的圆锯，落在调面前，伸爪向她猛扑过来。调迅速收回锯子。它的爪子猛击金属，把圆锯打歪。调早已闪身躲避，开始下一轮攻击。 

它的速度还不足以避开所有圆锯。锯齿切开了它的身体，它的血液溅落在地面上。它冲着调咆哮起来，不顾自己的伤势，穿过雨点般密集的圆锯直冲过来。调对这种自杀性攻击完全没有准备。她及时跳开，野兽的利爪依然划过了她的腿。疼痛使她瞬间眩晕，她险些没能躲过第二次更猛烈的打击。

很明显，它迅速而危险。所有攻击几乎都没能阻止它的行动。她瞥了一眼它的主人，看到响只是站在原地，双臂交叉，脸上带着微笑。

她蔑视我们，调心想，她认为这东西能打败我们。在这种情况下——

切歌适时挡住了第三次进攻，利爪抵在镰刀刃尖上。这头野兽立刻把注意力转向她。它试图向切歌猛扑过去，但她敏捷地避开了这次攻击。她向那只野兽挥出一刀，镰刀的内侧击中了它的腹部。她只是惊讶于这一刀没有把它切成两半。她踏前一步，使出全身力气荡开那只野兽，把它击飞。

切歌知道一旦它落地，它肯定会再次冲向她。她必须用全部力量迎战。

切歌空余的手召唤出另一把镰刀。野兽又吼叫起来，利爪撞向刀刃。她立刻举起另外一把镰刀，准备切开那只野兽，但它一爪把镰刀砸开了。

她们疯狂地互相撕砍，大地不断被撕裂，留下一道道划痕。

玛利亚趁它不注意绕到它后面，重重刺下短刃。这头野兽正忙着对付面前的敌人，根本不可能及时躲过她的攻击，Ignite模组增强过的剑深深地刺进了它的背部。它摇摇晃晃地发出一声痛苦的咆哮，暂时停止了对切歌的攻击。

她们的反击才刚开始。

两把镰刀迅速合二为一，一齐飞向毫无准备的野兽。

'REVERSE RAPUNZEL'

黑影知道这一击能让它毁灭，急忙躲闪到一边。切歌的镰刀切断了野兽的右臂，黑色残肢划过空中，降落在战场另一边。它受了伤，但勉强活了下来。

切歌脸上露出了一丝得意的笑容。“好了，解决了——！”

“不！还不够！”

克莉丝突然大喊起来。切歌吃了一惊，本能地转身。

“什么——”

所有原属于FIS的装者都没有处理过响与冈古尼尔的融合。她们不可能知道那段时间里响到底变成了什么样。

切歌差点没注意到身后袭来的扑击。她立即转过身，那只野兽正向她扑来，它的右臂变成了巨大的枪尖。切歌震惊地睁大了眼睛，这一枪准确刺中她肩膀。

“啊！”

那一击带来的剧痛让切歌尖叫起来。这一切发生得太快了，没有一个人能及时作出反应。

刚才被切歌切掉的那只胳膊已经复原了。野兽轻松地打飞切歌，让她撞上田径场的工具棚。

“切歌！”玛利亚高喊。野兽把注意力转向了她。它的爪子袭向她面部，但她用剑挡开了攻击。它展开了一系列猛烈爪击，每下都伴随着一声凶猛的咆哮。玛利亚跳了回去，想拉开一些距离。她挥动银刃，刀刃延长，重新组合成锁链。她死死盯着那只野兽，使尽全力挥出锁链。

'EMPRESS†REBELLION'

剑身捆住了这头野兽，锯齿状的链条嵌进它的血肉。它痛苦地咆哮着，不断流着血，但还没有被打倒。它伸出双臂抓住剑。链条仍然在它身体里搅动，但它不断拉扯，仿佛感觉不到疼痛。玛利亚惊呼一声，被拽得双脚离开了地面。

野兽把剑扔到一边，冲向玛利亚。粉发偶像眯起眼睛，从她的手套里拔出一打短刃，朝野兽的方向扔去。刀刃刺伤了它，阻止了它的冲击，玛利亚急忙趁机跳到一边。

圣日尔曼及时赶上，向它背后发射密集的子弹。子弹立即在它身上打出了洞，更多鲜血喷涌而出。它从空中坠落，砰地一声撞在地面上。

玛利亚站了起来，转身面对着被击落的野兽。炼金术士重新给她的枪上了膛。

未来只能震惊和担忧地看着这场战斗。她想做些什么来帮助装者们。她皱起眉头，向前走了一步，但玛利亚已经明白了她的意思。“未来，退后！”

“但是——”

“没有但是！你在这里什么也做不了！她听不进话！尽快离开这里！”

未来睁大了眼睛。为什么——她只是想帮忙！她不能就这样袖手旁观，让她们独自战斗！

“她是对的，未来。”响平静地说，“你在这儿什么也做不了。等我来接你。我保证你不用等太久。”

完全彻底的否定。她的嘴唇因她们话语而颤抖，她的头低垂着，她的决心一瞬间就灰飞烟灭了。

与此同时，切歌从废墟中站了起来。肩膀上的剧痛让她呻吟了一声。

调走到她身边。玛利亚和圣日尔曼盯着受伤的野兽，等待它行动。这是她们重整旗鼓的机会。

“小切，你没事吧？”

切歌微微一笑，捂住肩上的伤口。“我没事，调，它……”她皱起了眉头。“不会太疼。”

调忧心忡忡地看着她，检查着她的伤势。一头没有思想的野兽怎么能给她们造成这么大麻烦？如果她们不能打败响创造的这个怪物，那又怎么可能打败她呢？

由于受伤，克莉丝一直站在后方。她的目光始终锁定在响身上。她可以看到未来的双手紧握成拳。她想去安慰她，但是如果友里说得没错，那么在响面前与未来表现亲密绝不是个好主意。

而且此时忽视响无异于自杀。克莉丝的手臂仍然因野兽最初的攻击而疼痛难忍，所幸她的Symphogear让她免受更多伤害。她几分钟后就能再次举起枪了。

但每一秒都可以决定这场战斗的结局……并决定世界的命运。

克莉丝知道，风鸣讣堂说得没错，尽管他的态度令人难以忍受。说到底，装者们是士兵。她们训练，她们战斗，她们是人类最后的防线。只要找到关键，她们能赢得任何战斗。

但她们对这关键因素毫无头绪……真是令人绝望。

“你觉得它死了吗？”玛利亚转头问炼金术士。

野兽从地上爬起来，不断咆哮，作为对这句话的回应。

“你得到回答了吗？”圣日尔曼反问。

它又吼了一声，向她们冲过来。它的双手撕裂了地面。它先跃向圣日尔曼。炼金术士的枪口幻化出一把刺刀，她用力一挑，把黑影击飞，然后连开好几枪，每一枪都正中目标。

玛利亚也乘机拿出几把短刃，举过头顶。它们像回旋镖一样飞向目标。

'TORNADO†IMPACT'

剑刃的风暴吞噬了这头野兽。

“现在！结果它！”

圣日尔曼还没来得及反应，就听见克莉丝在她身后发射了两枚巨型导弹。

“没问题！”

'MEGADETH FUGA'

导弹扬起一场沙尘暴，装者们不得不举起手保护眼睛。

“现在它应该死了。”克莉丝冷笑着说。即使没有十字弓，她仍然可以抓住机会把敌人炸成碎片。它的再生能力不允许装者们拖延时间，只能彻底摧毁它，让它无法再生。

她想得没错。火焰消散后，弹坑里确实什么也没有。她们成功了。

玛利亚的嘴角露出一丝微笑，但响的掌声立刻让她的微笑消失了。“哇！大家干得好！真是场精彩的演出！”

圣日尔曼举枪指着她。“你真是疯了。”

响偏了偏头。“圣日尔曼小姐，你也太粗鲁了！作为你们成功的奖励，我增加点难度如何？”

"什么——"

她们环顾战场，凝视着两个鲜血聚集而成的血池。它们也开始冒泡、成长、变形，不一会就形成了两只黑色野兽。

它们对着装者们大声咆哮。玛利亚扫视战场。她们还有三个有效战力。克莉丝很难抬起手臂，只能使用导弹。切歌可能还能战斗，但受伤一定会影响她的发挥。

这还没考虑到Ignite模组的时限。玛利亚现在完全不知道她们还剩多少时间。

四个装者和圣日尔曼背靠背站成一圈。切歌召出了一把镰刀，用没有受伤的手将它高高举起。现在她抬手都觉得困难，但她也只能咬牙坚持。

圣日尔曼正在考虑他们的下一步行动。一个野兽就够麻烦了。它强壮，迅速，但至少还没人类的智慧。我们能够用计策战胜它，但……装者们还能坚持多久？我还能坚持多久？

-!-

艾尔弗莱茵咬着嘴唇，看着装者们陷入下风。Ignite模组的计时器在她面前的大屏幕上滴答作响。她们没有多少时间。

她仍然完全不明白响怎么能凭空创造出这些东西。这种行为违背了她作为科学家和炼金术士所熟知的各种规则。创造生命是过去许多炼金术士为之奋斗和牺牲的目标，但从没人能成功。即使是卡萝，据她所知，也做不到这一点。自动人偶只是预先设定了程序的玩偶；她的备用身体是她自己的克隆备份。

她们还能做什么？

“人造人，在担心你的战友吗？”亚当突然问。“即使是神之力也该有限制。造出这样一种生物简直就是违反了自然法则。我可以帮你找出原因，你专心让她们活下来。这是你的职责，对吧？”

艾尔弗莱茵惊讶地眨了眨眼睛 。“我明白了。谢谢你。”

“没必要道谢。你做你该做的，保证我们共同的目标能实现就好。”

这确实是一个特殊的情况，需要创造性的解决方案。

她也确实做了一些有创意的事情，也许可以帮助他们扭转局势。那是个艰苦的任务，而且她不得不弱化了原有机能让它可以工作。

现在只要告诉圣日尔曼她可以使用它。

艾尔弗莱茵按下了通讯按钮。“圣日尔曼小姐！”

-!-

炼金术士压根没想到艾尔弗莱茵会跟她单独通话。人造人花了一段时间才说服她把耳机拿走。

现在看来，这决定还挺有用。“圣日尔曼小姐！”

“什么事？”她平静地回答。

“我很抱歉没有早点告诉你，但你的装备上装载了能在战斗中帮上忙的新机能。”艾尔弗莱茵告诉她。圣日尔曼怀疑地皱起眉头，同时仍然举枪指着她面前的野兽。

“你说什么？”

“我在你的浮士德长袍上安装了Ignite模组。”

炼金术士差点丢掉了手里的枪。装者们转过身来，震惊地盯着她。

“不可能！”炼金术士回答说。“浮士德长袍不是真正的圣遗物。它不具备与Symphogear相同的能力，不管它们有多么相似。”

Ignite模组的原理完全依赖于Symphogear本身的狂化机能。只有克服心中的痛苦，才能征服这种力量，而不是变成一个愤怒的野兽。圣日尔曼推断，Ignite模组基于立花响作为圣遗物融合体的经验才能成型。浮士德长袍是炼金术中的Symphogear，但它不需要歌曲来激活，也不是真正的圣遗物，因此也没有狂化机能。那么为什么……

“我知道这听起来难以置信，但我做到了。它和Symphogear 的那个不完全一样，所以它的输出有限。我用了最后一块愚者之石做导体。即使贤者之石不是一个真正的圣遗物，它也足以成功地与Ignite模组连接。我不知道你的真实输出有多少，但是它和原版Ignite模组有同样的优点和缺点。”艾尔弗莱茵解释说。

这就是她成功的原因。她利用了贤者之石作为伪遗物的性质强制连接。

她知道这风险很大。贤者之石不是一个圣遗物，有传说带来的力量。它更类似于一种通过一代又一代的炼金术士的努力实现的概念。它被认为是炼金术的终极形式，是他们所追求的完美的最终形态。直到圣日尔曼、普蕾拉蒂和卡廖斯特罗设法合成它之前，它并不存在。 正是由于这个原因，它成为了Ignite模组的天敌，因为它的概念能抵消任何诅咒。

因此，像Ignite模组这样的东西永远无法与从贤者之石中提炼出来的浮士德长袍兼容。她是怎么做到的？

然而，即使这听起来不可能，她声音里的自信使炼金术士相信她成功了。她必须信任艾尔弗莱茵，即使她们只是暂时的盟友。艾尔弗莱茵没有理由在战场上欺骗她，毕竟她们有相同的目标。

所以她只能相信这个不计后果的计划。

这完全不是她的风格。不过，战争也能改变一个人。

“很好。”她回答，抓住了浮士德长袍的核心。她可以感觉到其中有两个非常明显的附加物。艾尔弗莱茵的确加了一个模组。

她见过装者们激活Ignite模组。看起来相当戏剧化。

“Ignite模组——”

她把贤者之石举在空中。

“拔剑！”

红色的水晶闪闪发光，一个机械的声音从里面传出来。

'DAINSLEIF'

贤者之石蝴蝶般的翅膀被拉长了，一片炽热的深红火焰喷射出来。

深红刃尖刺穿她的胸膛。她感到一阵剧痛，立刻就被Ignite模组第一次使用时的黑暗所吞没。

她痛苦地呻吟着，魔剑Dainsleif的诅咒冲击着她，贤者之石的光芒被诅咒压制。

“啊——”

装者们看着炼金术士面对她们曾经历过的地狱。“战胜它！圣日尔曼！”玛利亚高喊。

炼金术士没有听见她的话。她迷失在魔剑的阴影中。Dainsleif的传说充斥着流血和谋杀，据说它每次出鞘，必须取一个人性命。这把剑会放大使用者心中的黑暗。

圣日尔曼在一瞬间经历了她曾经犯下的所有罪过。痛苦和愤怒的尖叫声在她脑海里回荡。几百年来的所有失败和挫折撕裂了她。

“我知道我犯下的罪。”她在混乱中告诉自己。“我知道，最终我会为曾经犯下的一切罪行受到惩罚。每句诅咒，每句悲鸣，每条生命的消逝，我都必须偿还；这是等待我的唯一结局。”

她回想起童年。她试图在一个支离破碎的社会中生存，试图拯救垂死的母亲，但都徒劳无功。“我知道我的努力最终一无所获，我白白让手染满鲜血。我想象中的完美世界只不过是一个幻觉。但即便如此，我还是愿意相信它。我想要一直相信这个理想。我活得太久了，不能就这么抛弃它。”

她战友的脸在她眼前闪过。

“我这么做是为了她们，为了母亲，为了我生活的世界。我失去了她们，我也迷失了自己。我追随的人背叛了我和我的梦想。我只能寻求某种救赎。”

然后一只伸出的手把悲伤带走了。“我得到了一个几百年一遇的机会。我抓住了那只手。我失去了自己的梦想，所以我只能尽力帮助她实现自己的梦想。然而，现在她抛弃了这个梦想。我还能再袖手旁观吗？我还能再一次让梦想破灭，让努力再次变成无用功吗？”

“我拒绝屈服！我不会容忍这种亵渎！我将超越任何诅咒，超越任何神，我将结束人类悲伤的集合！立花响，我会反抗你代表的压迫！我会向你伸出手，让你重新追寻你的梦想……”

“就像你为我做的一样！”

黑暗已经完全被驯服了，与浮士德长袍合为一个整体。能量的洪流从圣日尔曼身体里爆发出来，装者们在敬畏和惊奇中注视着这一切。响一直站在一边，双臂交叉在胸前。

圣日尔曼的浮士德长袍变成了深黑色，缀以光滑的银线。她的整个身体都被Ignite模组的能量照亮了。

圣日尔曼睁开了眼睛。她的头脑终于从肆虐的黑色风暴中清醒过来。她抬起胳膊，研究着装备的变化，感觉到内心涌现的力量。她觉得装备的两个模块正在互相争斗，就像两个齿轮试图转向不同的方向。贤者之石在对抗魔剑的诅咒。 和立花响一样的矛盾冲突，多么讽刺。

她必须充分利用新的力量。她必须使这奇迹物有所值。

“你们都经历过这个？”

玛利亚睁大眼睛看着她。“是的。”

“我明白了。”

她注意到浮士德长袍已经进化出了类似于Symphogear的性质。“人造人在这么短时间里消除了概念的矛盾，让这两者可以共存……她真的很有才华。”

这装备很适合像圣日尔曼这样的人，她本身就是个矛盾。“那么，让我们打败这些野兽……也打败内心的悔恨！”

一只野兽向她冲过来，作为对她声明的回应。玛利亚还没来得及阻止，圣日尔曼就挡在野兽面前。

“嘿，你在干什么——”

玛利亚还没来得及说完这句话，炼金术士就以不可思议的速度躲过了这一击。她的身体移动得如此之快，以至于野兽无法及时做出反应。圣日尔曼凝视着这只野兽纯净的深红色眼睛。我的眼睛也这样发光吗？她心想，一刀刺进了野兽腹部。它痛苦地咆哮着，试图拔出刀刃，但已经太迟了。

圣日尔曼扣下扳机。这头野兽的整个爆炸了。它的脸扭曲成一种原始的憎恨，被爆炸的气流抛飞在空中。

但它还没死。圣日尔曼的子弹以超音速向前飞行，在半空中画了个巨大的弧线，再次击穿了它。它的整个下半身也在一阵血雨中消失殆尽。它还没倒下，子弹再次飞回，摧毁了这它的上半身。

它只留下一滩血水。

“见鬼！”克莉丝惊呼。

响的脸在愤怒中扭曲。“所以连艾尔弗莱茵都开始反抗我了。”她咆哮。“不过干得漂亮，圣日尔曼小姐。”

“我不想听你说这些。”炼金术士回答，抬起枪对准击枪装者。“我没有你强大，但如果有必要，我不怕杀人。战场上没有犹豫和退缩的余地。如果你真想抹杀我……那就面对面，打败我！”

“这是你想要的。”她生气地说。“我也同意。但在那之前……”

她一挥手臂，突然间，地上所有的血水都开始冒泡。十几头野兽站起来，朝装者们咆哮。

“她们应该有得忙了。现在，圣日尔曼小姐，让我们开始吧。你想跟我战斗……那就上吧！”


End file.
